


Werewolf Waltzing 101

by TheRowan



Series: Art of Being Human [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Pack Feels, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRowan/pseuds/TheRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their secret relationship begins trouble arises in the form of a new Alpha and the Alpha Pack. Stiles must develop  his new skills to save the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last two chapters get a bit steamy...No apologies. This work is a follow up to The Art of Being Human. I have tried diligently to keep the characters and plot as close to creator/writer Jeff Davis' work and the prexisting cannon story line.  
> I may continue along this story line. I might explore more of the relationship/pack interactions. Let me know what you think. Feed back is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> PS I've had some requests to continue this as a series. Once I've finished my latest I'll come back to this one if you all liked!

Werewolf Waltzing 101  
(Sterek Fanfic) by therowan

Chapter 1.

Derek and Stiles sat on the rain soaked grass to look up at the house. The final section of the wall had been finished and it shone brightly in the misty May morning.

Derek reached over a gloved hand and rubbed Stiles head affectionately. Stiles turned and grinned at him and nodded.

  
“Looks good.” The front and side now had new windows, the stickers still on the panes of glass. The roof over the living room and kitchen had been finally sealed. The ceilings inside repaired.

  
Derek nodded slowly his eyes on his house. “It looks more like I remember it.” Stiles got up and brushed off his wet pants.

“Come on. There’s still the debris in back to get to into the dumpster. Hop to!”

  
Derek leapt up and grabbed him around the waist. “So bossy!” He snarled into Stiles ear, making a thousand electric volts ignite Stiles’ body. Stiles went limp against him.

  
“Yeah, well. If you had your Alpha way we all would be goose stepping to your dance.” Stiles turned up to him and gave him a quick kiss. “I keep you humble. Now let’s work!”

Derek chuckled up against his neck, his stubble sending shockwaves through Stiles.

  
“AND for Cripe’s sake stop THAT! Or your no sex shtick isn’t going to work." He smirked at Sterek. "Because I am two seconds away from tackling you and finally having my way!”

  
Derek snorted and slowly released him. He looked down at his feet sheepishly. “You are still a minor, Stiles. We talked about this. Your dad wouldn’t like it…and I’d be arrested.”

  
“I’m also flesh and very , very horny bones.So,stop being all ‘handsy’.” He shoved Derek back a step. “Plus. It was your idea to not be honest with everyone. Made me look like a lovesick kid with a crush.

Telling Lydia and Scott it was all a big misunderstanding. By the way Lydia didn’t buy a word of it. While you get off still being all bad assed Alpha. So while everyone else gets to bump the nasty…We end up being all noble and mature.”

Stiles looked down at the ground frowning.

  
Derek hugged him. “You know why, Stiles? Come on we’re together? Right? Give me some more time.” He squeezed Stiles close.

  
“Still not helping here!” Stiles words muffled into Derek’s chest, then he looked up smiling.

  
“I’m sorry." Derek chuckled . "I just like the feel of you close to me. The smell of you.” Derek pulled him back against his chest. His nose against his jaw, his lips running down Stiles’ neck.

“The taste of you…” He closed his eyes and leaned against Stiles.

  
Stiles laughed. “Uh… Again. Not helping here! You know my dad thinks I’ve developed a severe case of dermatitis from the amount of lotion I’ve been going through!”

  
Derek chuckled again. “I know.”

  
“Eww. Creeper!” Stiles pushed him back with a laugh. “You eavesdropping on my private Stiles times?”

  
Derek blushed laughing nervously and shook his head. “N-no.”

  
“Liar. Come on let’s get this done. Then we can go do something other than fixing up the house and you giving me crotch burn.” Stiles took his hand and led him to the pile of discarded scorched wood.

* * *

 

The last of the wood was stacked, along with the crumbled old dry wall and the rest of the shattered windows. Derek eyed the heap with a slight frown.

Stiles saw his face and patted his back gently. “Come on. It’s getting late. Isaac and Scott will be back soon. How about I make us all something for lunch…” Stiles looked at his watch. “Uhmm. What’s at two …Early dinner?” Derek smiled at him pulling off his gloves and tucking them into his back pocket. He leaned over and kissed Stiles. “Roast beef sandwiches?...Toasted with onions and mushrooms?” He made his puppy dog face, lips pouting slightly.

Stiles nearly buckled before him. “Fine.” He squeezed Derek’s face. “But with tomato soup and some carrots!”

  
Derek stuck out his tongue and made a gaging sound. “I am a werewolf, you know!”

  
“ Yeah. Yeah.” Stiles waved his hands at him. “But with me here, I’m making sure you keep your cute human ass in shape!” He patted Derek’s behind for emphasis.

Derek gave him a saucy look and pushed against him. “I thought you told me to behave? Stop tempting me!”

  
Stiles chuckled and nodded. “I know.I know. But Cripes…It’s like holding onto marble…” Stiles couldn’t resist and his hands wandered again.

Derek reached around Stiles and pulled him close, lips slamming against Stiles. “I could stay here with you like this all day, just listening to you, tasting you,feeling you.” Stiles felt his heart pumping hard in his chest. His body flaming under Derek’s hands.

Stiles groaned and pushed him reluctantly away. “Ok.I’m a growing boy…I need to…eat!”

  
Derek eyed him mischievously and mumbled looking down at Stiles, “Yeah. A growing boy!”

  
“Uhm. Eyes up here Mr. Hale.” Stiles laughed. Derek stiffened and raised his nose.

  
“What is it Lassie? Billy down the well?” Stiles chuckled as Derek swiped at his head.

  
“Isaac’s coming…with Scott and…" Derek arched his head and scented the air. "Jackson…and Crap. Lydia.” Derek frowned and moved away from Stiles. He pulled on his gloves, “I’m gonna go work on the roof …ok?”

  
Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. I get it. It’s not like they don’t know that I’ve been here with you. All day! Alone…." Stiles flounced his arms in exasperation. "Uhmm…you might want to adjust yourself…” he gestured at Derek’s crotch, which made him look down quickly, then back at Stiles with a scowl.  
“Ha ha…you are hilarious.”

Derek called for Scott and Jackson to toss him up the roof tiles.

They clamored up trying to out race the other. Once on top Scott cheered out “I’m king of the hill!” To which Derek shoved him off the roof. He stumbled up from the ground and groaned as his leg healed.

  
“Not playing nice, Derek!” Stiles yelled up at him. Jackson and Derek only laughed harder bonding together over Scott’s groans of pain.

  
Stiles ushered everyone inside and began making sandwiches. He warmed up the roast beef and began the soup to simmer.

Isaac kept hopping over to him as he cooked the onions and mushrooms, his nose sniffing. “God! Stiles, why is everything you cook smell and taste so freaking good! Can you make me two? No three? I want my soup with the cheddar cheese…Like you make. Please?” He rubbed his head affectionately against Stiles’ shoulder.

  
Stiles smirked at him. “Ok! Ok I will. Did you get the dirty laundry for the Laundromat?” Stiles said with a smile.

  
Isaac looked guilty. “I forgot…I’ll get it right now!” He ran from the kitchen tweaking Scott’s nose in the process with a laugh. Scott took off after him banging up the stairs. Lydia perched at the table fixing her lipstick smiled after him. Stiles turned and shrugged at her. “What?”  
Lydia looked down at her nails and shrugged. “It’s cute.”

  
Stiles turned back to the pot stirring it one last time. Then turning off the stove he scraped the mix onto a plate. “What’s cute?”

  
“You. Playing Wendy to Derek and the lost boys…” She smiled up at his face. Stiles blinked and turned back to the steaming food nervously. She jumped up and hugged him against his back. “It’s ok…It’s just between us.” Stiles looked over at her and smiled slowly. “OK. Tinker bell…Thank you.”

  
For the amount of time it had taken to make the lunch it was gone in less than a tenth of the time.

Lydia sat back eyes wide as the werewolves all scrambled for the stacked sandwiches.

Derek growled savagely at them “One at a time!” He loaded his own with more than half of the mushrooms and onions. “Give Stiles one!” He barked at Isaac who looked up with wide eyes and plopped a sandwich on Stiles plate.

  
Stiles nodded. “Thanks. Be sure you all eat your carrots and your soup too!” he waved his spoon at them.

  
“Yes Stiles.” They all said in unison. Derek smiled down at his bowl. Lydia’s eyes winked from across the table at Stiles. Stiles looked up at Derek and caught his eye swiftly. Stiles smiled contentedly at the scene before him. He picked up his roast beef and dug in.

 

* * *

 

Stiles discarded his soot stained clothes and jumped into the shower.

His whole body felt new. These past three weeks with Derek had changed him inside and out.

The work on the house, the mandatory training sessions that Derek demanded he attend all had begun to have an impact on his body.

He could actually see muscles…felt muscles he had never even known existed.

“I bet Gerard wouldn’t be able to take me down now!” Stiles grinned at his reflection and flexed…Well, maybe he could. Creepy Psycho-assed Grandpa.

He rubbed his lips gently and smirked at his bruised lips and stubble burn on his cheek from the on again, off again make out sessions. The work would have gone a lot faster if Derek hadn’t kept stopping to sexually harass him.

Stiles grinned again at his reflection. Someone loved him! Someone desired him. Even if it was with a closeted werewolf with severe anger and mistrust issues…Oh well. Some things just can’t be helped.

  
When he trotted downstairs his dad was home, unbuckling his holster and hanging up his coat.

  
“Hey there you.” John smiled at him. “You were gone early this morning. What was so urgent?”

  
Stiles walked into the kitchen and mumbled quickly. “Just helping Derek. He got the rest of the burnt wood out. Put up the shingles. You know.”

John frowned slightly. Picked up the mail and followed Stiles into the kitchen. He flipped through the many bills as he watched Stiles pull out pots for dinner.

  
“Derek’s?” John pursed his lips. “Things…Ok…with the two of you…”

  
Stiles nodded and filled a pot with water. “I’m going to just make pasta, OK. Kind of tired.”

  
“No problem.” John sat down at the table; hands folded watching Stiles pour in salt and turn on the stove. “So….After the… Ahem…weirdness last month?”

  
“Yup. All copasetic. What?- Wait you thought it was weird. So if I was with him?” Stiles turned on his dad. John held up his hands.

  
“Whoa! Whoa! N-no, I just meant…It was a surprise…That’s all…I wasn’t saying it was weird…only.” John dropped the letters down. “Just that son…" John cleared his throat. "You are still so young. I just want you to be sure…That, that…that you…”

John flapped his hands against the table hoping some parental wisdom would magically pop to mind.

  
“So if I had been in love with let’s say… Danny? You’d be ok with it? Or Jackson?”

  
John made a face. “Not Jackson! He’s a little pri…" John gathered his thoughts. "What I’m saying is that you are young. There’s a lot you still need to…explore…experience.”

  
Stiles dropped in the pasta into the boiling water. “You’re telling me…” He smirked thinking of Derek shirtless. John smiled. “Ok. Then so the Derek…thing…it’s over…I mean…You and he are just friends. Right?”

  
Stiles stirred the pot twice then put down the spoon. “So. If we weren’t ‘Just Friends’ that’d be a problem?”

  
John opened his mouth slightly, eyes focused on his hands. “ No…Well. Yes! He’s older than you. He’s an adult. There’s an age difference. He’s lived his life. Done things. You still have a lot to live.”

  
Stiles sighed deeply. “What age difference? Three or four years. I mean Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore were decades apart.”

  
John smirked. “Great example.”

  
“So I can be gay…Just not with someone older? Ok… Not that being in love is important or that we share interests or care about each other…Just be in the same age bracket…Got it!” Stiles banged the pot and drained the pasta. “Here put the sauce on…I’m going to bed.”

  
John jumped up to stop his son’s rushing by. “Hey! Stop! You’re mad at me? For being worried?” He held Stiles and looked at his face.

  
Stiles slumped. “Just tired of this…all.”

  
“Stiles? Look at me?” John held his shoulders. “You still care about him don’t you?”

  
“I’m doing my best here dad. Just let’s not…keep running over this…I’m getting a little worn out from it.”

  
John nodded. “I’m sorry. Maybe…Maybe you should. I don’t know… take a break from Derek? Give you both a little space….Maybe call up Lydia? Or Scott?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Maybe. Ok? Huggie?” Stiles hugged his dad. “G’Night.”

  
“Yeah. Good night.” John watched Stiles walk up the stairs. He rubbed his face tiredly. He was glad he had refrained about asking Stiles about the obvious love bite he had on his neck. It seemed it was time he and Derek had a heart to heart. John needed to make sure that only boards were going to be laid at the Hale house.

* * *

 

The wait was always the worst part of the whole thing. Stiles shut off the lights laid on his bed and tried to outlast his dad. Finally, John’s TV shut off and within minutes his deviated septum snores could be heard softly through the wall.

Stiles uncurled from his bed and tiptoed to the window. Derek was smiling at him from the street. He looked quickly around then in two leaps was at the sill. His lips pressed on Stiles, carrying him across the room up against the wall.

Stiles chuckled through the kiss. “Seems like old times!”

  
“Let’s go back to my place?” Derek rubbed his lips against Stiles neck. “I’m always on edge here.”

  
Stiles sighed. “Well. That’s whose fault? If everything didn’t need to be all hushed up, you could have been here all night …had dinner watched TV…”

  
“Your dad wasn’t too thrilled the last time I was here…” Derek let go of Stiles, rubbing his arms softly. “I don’t want to cause problems between you two. You have a great relationship. John he’s a great guy…”

  
Stiles smiled. “You want to date him? Maybe then the age thing wouldn’t be such an issue…He’s forty-four. You what twenty-two? Yeah. Both adults" Stiles pressed his lips in thought. "Though technically he could be your father.”

  
Derek stepped back looking at him. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

  
Stiles turned and fell across his bed. “Just being a pain in the ass teenager. It’s what I am… remember?”

  
Derek sat down next to him his hand on Stiles’ leg rubbed him gently. “Come on don’t be like this. Let’s go for a walk. We can go to the reserve?”

  
Stiles turned over on his back looking at Derek. “It’s not just the sex thing you know? I mean… sure, Mr. Happy would love to come out and play….”

  
Derek arched his brows and laughed. “Mr. Happy?”

  
Stiles made a face at him. “You know what I mean…It’s this.” He waved his hands at nothing. “The sneaking…the lying.” Stiles scooted up and faced Derek. “What I feel for you. I don’t like feeling ashamed…secretive.” Stiles pulled Derek’s hand in his. “I want us to be able to sit at dinner with my dad, hang out with Lydia and the rest of the puppy pack. Kiss you when I want to, hold your hand." Stiles linked his faingers tenderly together with Derek's. "Like this.”

  
Derek looked down at their hands. “Stiles…I know. And I hate that I make you feel…ashamed. But there is more…"

  
Suddenly the phone began ringing. Derek nearly leapt from the bed.

  
“Cripes! That’s in my dad’s room. Must be the Sheriff’s station. You better go.” Stiles jumped up.

  
Derek grabbed him tightly and pressed his lips to Stiles. “Come to my house after school. We can talk. " His eyes searched Stiles face with a soft smile."Ok?”

  
Stiles succumbed under Derek's eager gaze and grinned and nodded. Derek pressed his lips against Stiles again and then leapt from the window and in two heartbeats vanished into the shadows.

Stiles turned to hear his door open and he dove on his bed. John entered holding the portable phone in one hand, rubbing the sleep from his face with the other.

  
“Stiles? Why did Mrs. Wrangler just call to tell me that she saw a strange man climb into your bedroom window? A man she said leapt up onto the roof?” John looked around the room eyes bleary with sleep.

  
Stiles pulled an innocent face and shrugged. “Dementia? She’s getting on in years. She at the Blackberry Brandy? or Peach Schnapps again?”

  
John sighed, opened the closet and peeked in. “Goodnight Stiles…And shut and lock that window!” He pointed at it and then left shaking his head.

  
Stiles flopped back down on his bed. “Nosy old busy body…I should get Derek to eat her poodle.” He laughed at the thought of fluffy old Lulu on a plate before Derek.

The effect of the day finally caught up with him and as much as he would have loved to be out strolling with Derek he lacked the werewolves’ stamina. He closed his eyes and was back sitting at the table surrounded by friends smiling at Derek’s contentment filled eyes and he fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

 

  
Derek paused in his hammering to listen. He could hear the faint sound of birds, the rustle of the wind…and the very definite sound of the sheriff’s cruiser pulling up through the woods to his driveway.

“Damn.” He mumbled hitting the last nail home.

He heard the car park and the door open and shut. Peering from over the edge of the dormer he saw the Sheriff scanning around at the house. His hands tucked deeply into his jacket pockets. John’s face didn’t look like this was going to be a social visit. For two beats of his heart Derek contemplated dropping from the back of the roof and sprinting to the woods, but his Alpha pride stopped him. It was his territory…His house…and no one was going to scare him away. So he gathered his reserve and pulled on as stoic a face as he could muster, and stood up so that John could see him. John walking up to the front door caught the movement and backed up, neck craning to look up at him.

  
“Oh. Hey. Thought I’d stop by and see how the work was going.” He gave Derek a half- hearted wave. Derek responded with an equally half-hearted wave of his hammer.

“It’s getting there. Just a few more holes to patch up… Then finish inside…Put in insulation in the attic.”

  
“I like the windows…” John nodded. Derek nodded back.

John looked down at his feet and scuffed at the dirt driveway. “You think maybe you could come down? I just wanted to have a few words.”

  
Whether or not he had intended to flash his gun, when he pulled his hands to his hips, Derek was unsure. But the subliminal message was clear. Derek sighed and nodded.

  
After climbing back through the window he made his way down stairs to the front door. He opened it with what he thought was a friendly smile. Had Stiles been there he would have called it his ‘Snile’; a mix of snarl and smile that Derek inadvertently did when nervous.

  
“John…welcome.” He gestured John inside. John’s eyes got big as he stepped inside.

  
“I have to say it’s quite a change. You have been working very hard.” He turned and gave Derek a look of surprised admiration.

“I mean…The last time I was here…” For a moment they both stood quietly, replaying the image of Kate’s corpse blooded and broken on the living room floor. John coughed and pointed. “I see you replaced the wall here and the floors…”

  
Derek crossed and uncrossed his arms nervously. He could smell the fear, worry and a bit of anger on John. It was making him feel jumpy. “You want a drink? Some water…or coffee?”

  
John waved his hand. “Whatever…will be fine….” Derek turned and marched into the kitchen. John followed.

  
“Uhm? You usually work on your roof bare foot?” he was staring at Derek’s blackened feet. Derek turned from the fridge quickly looking down.

  
“Uh…Yeah. Better grip?”

  
John shook his head slightly at that. He pulled out a chair and sat at the table. His hands smoothing down the worn green table cloth. His eyes fixed on the faded red hoodie that hung on the back of the opposite chair. Derek handed him some water, glanced at the hoodie and sighed, then sat down next to him cautiously waiting for John to begin. John sipped the water slowly. Then put down the glass, moved it a few inches forward then back. He smirked softly and looked up at Derek. Derek held his gaze, his heart pounding.

  
“I need you to stop seeing Stiles.” There he said it.

John felt as if Derek had stopped breathing he became so still. John leaned in slowly. “Derek, did you hear what I said?”

  
Derek clenched his jaw slightly and dropped his head to look at his hands. “Yes.” The word sounded strained.

  
“I don’t think he is over his…crush, on you…and all this spending time together. It’s not sending him the right message.” John tapped the glass with his finger softly. Derek didn’t look up. John could see his knuckles whitening over the glass as he reached for another sip.  
“It’s not fair…to him. You understand Derek? Stiles feels deeply and…”

  
Derek’s face shot up his eyes blazing. “I know how he feels!”

  
John skidded back slightly in his chair. Derek looked angry and frightening, then just as quickly he was back again. His eyes back down and face brooding. John took another deep breath.

  
“Then if you know how he feels, then why play these games?” John snapped back leaning forward.

  
He pulled his shoulders back and shook his head slightly. “Derek, I know you care about him….That’s why I’m here. To ask you to let him…go…before he can’t.”

  
Derek looked up quickly. His face stricken and hurt almost pleading “Why? Why? Can’t we be…friends?”

  
John looked away from him. He saw the canisters lined up on the counter. They were the ones Stiles had bought for his mother years ago, the ones she had never been able to use. The ones that went with her dream kitchen make over that he had promised her. The one that had been eaten up by the stacks and stacks of hospital bills and chemotherapy treatments. John saw the vases of herbs and flowers from Stiles garden. The boxes of his favorite snacks, the Dr. Pepper cans.

  
He rubbed his face again. “Damn it Derek! He’s a kid!” He turned on Derek his face red. “He’s new to all this! And you are making it so easy for him to fall even deeper in love…” He threw his hands up in the air.

“All this playing house!...He cooks for you…Cleans for you!” John got up and grabbed the vase. “Decorates the freaking house! What else are you making him do!” He shouted.

  
Derek jumped to his feet, this time the anger was clear to see. “You don’t know what you are talking about!” He snarled. “I wouldn’t make him do anything!”

  
“Do you think I’m stupid? I’m not clueless Derek! I know what’s going on… His late nights out…Strange marks and bruises…And I’m warning you. I won’t let you hurt him! It’s over… Now!”

  
John leaned tiredly after his explosion against the counter and put the vase down slowly.

  
Derek slouched back into the chair, his face stricken his eyes wide staring at John. “I don’t want to cause him any problems…or hurt him…”

  
“But you have…You are stealing his youth…his time to explore, have fun…He’s acting like he’s an old married woman…because of you. He’s living this fake existence! He’s not hanging out with his friends…or meeting people his age…Everything is you!” Derek’s eyes flashed up at him.  
John turned away from those sad eyes. He bowed his head suddenly regretting every single word he just said and faced towards the sink his hands holding it tightly. “I’m his father Derek…He’s my…everything. I can’t have him…hurt anymore…Than he already has been. He deserves more.”

  
He turned to see Derek standing up.

“You are right.” Derek lowered his head. “I’m not… good for Stiles. But…” He raised his face showing his eyes glistening with tears. John gritted his teeth as he looked into the deep sadness before him. “But…John…He’s…he’s been… good for me.”

  
John took a step towards him, but Derek held out his hand to stop him. “Don’t…don’t feel sorry for me!” Derek clenched his jaw fiercely.

“You’re right. I’ll stop…seeing him.” The words crept from his mouth as if he were trying to cut them from escaping. He turned abruptly and stormed out of the room. “Stay there!” He barked loudly.

  
John shook his head confused. The house shook as Derek banged up the stairs. In a minute Derek reappeared, his arms loaded with a box filled to the brim with pillows, blankets, shirts and other miscellaneous items. Derek shoved it roughly at John, who had to step back under its weight.

  
“Derek. What the hell is all this?”

  
“His stuff…stuff he gave me… I gave him… Take this and this…” He threw the red hoodie into the box, and then dumped the canisters- flour, pasta, teas, coffee and all onto the floor to place them one at a time into the box.” His eyes wet and angry, looking intently at John. “Just go. Tell him I brought these to you. Tell him I’m finished…” He said softly.

  
“Derek…Wait…I…” John stumbled holding the box, trying to get his attention.

  
“I know what you think of me…” Derek’s jaw clenched tightly. “But I’m not… some twisted monster…Who would take advantage of him….Play with his emotions….but I can’t ruin the last thing in Stile’s life…that makes him happy…” Derek voice shuddered slightly. “I won’t come between you. He needs you…more than he needs me.”

  
John opened his mouth, but Derek didn’t give him a chance to respond. He turned his back and rushed from the back door faster than John thought could be humanly possible.

When John managed to put down the box and get to the door, Derek was nowhere to be seen.

  
He covered his face in his hands and groaned. “John you stupid son of a bitch…What have you done?” He asked himself. “This could not have gone any worse …” Derek Hale? He loved Stiles? All this time? He wasn’t just stringing him along…He actually cared…for Stiles?

  
He went back to the box looking down at the assorted items. Under a stuffed timber wolf was a small photo wedged and bent inside.

He pulled it out with a sigh. It was a photo booth series of Derek making a silly face behind Stiles, his eyes scrunched up with a big smile, then him planting a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles smiling like he hadn’t seen him smile in years. Then the two of them eyes closed content, smiling around their kiss. John felt the heavy thud hit him. He ruined this. He had just taken the one thing that had brought that smile back to Stiles.

He had just broken something fragile, and he had no idea why he had…and how the hell was he going to fix it now.

* * *

  
John had patrolled the area around the reserve hoping to catch a glimpse of Derek. He kept glancing at the box loaded with the remnants of the relationship he had just destroyed. The stuffed wolf seemed to be looking at him with sad eyes. John reached over and pulled the red hoodie over its cute, fluffy accusing eyes. He turned back towards Derek’s house. He had to fix this.

He’d get all the pieces back together before Stiles found out and everything would be…? What? Stiles would be still in that relationship…With Derek? Christ!

John banged his hands against the steering wheel. He pulled into Derek’s driveway, but noticed that his Camaro was now gone. “Damn damn damn…” John muttered. He put his head down against the wheel.

His radio called him to a domestic on South Street. He grabbed it. “Ok. Irene I copy. I’m on my way.” With one last look behind at the house he sighed. “There’s going be an even bigger domestic disturbance tonight!” Hopefully, he’d be able to catch Derek, before he had to face Stiles.

 

  
Suddenly Stiles felt a hard lump forming in his throat. He felt a strange panic run through him and tears began welling in his eyes for no reason. He had to excuse himself from his English lit class claiming he had something in his eye.

Lydia jumped up to grab his arm. “You ok?” She whispered.

He nodded quickly and rushed from the room feeling every eye on him. He made it to the bathroom before another sob escaped, his eyes tearing up as a wave of sadness swept over him.

It was like a loss, like something was taken away from him. The last time he had felt this… With his chest pounding. He dialed his dad frantically. “Dad….Hey you ok?”

  
John’s voice sounded strained but healthy. “Stiles…You OK?”

  
“Where are you…”

  
John almost said. ‘looking for Derek,‘ but instead grumbled “ Heading back to the station”

  
“Oh. Sorry I know you’re working…Just needed to make sure everything was …OK.”

  
“Stiles…Something happen? You feeling all right? You sound…”

  
“Nah! M’Fine think I’m getting a cold or allergies… Just be safe. I love you…”

  
“Stiles?” John didn’t sound convinced. “You want me to come get you?”

“No I’m fine. Yeah. Ok” He hung up, his heart beating even faster and dialed Derek’s number.

It went straight to his voicemail.” Freakin’ Sonabitch!” He hung up and texted him.

“D- Please text me back if you can. I just had this really bad feeling. Need to know you r ok.” Stiles gripped the sink and looked at his face in the streaked up mirror.

“Calm…Stay calm.” Putting down the phone he turned on the tap and splashed the cold water over his face. “He’s ok…He’s ok.” He told his reflection.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he nearly flung it across the room in his frantic attempt to grab it. He looked down at the text: ‘Needed to get out of town..don’t call again. I’ll be in touch.’

  
Stiles of course immediately dialed him back. “Again! To voicemail really!” He yelled at the phone.

He waited for the automatic voice prompt to finish. “Please just call me. I need to hear that you are ok…I know it sounds stupid. But I suddenly got this bad feeling…So. Just call. I love …you.” Stiles hung up and looked at the screen.

Something wasn’t right. He could feel it.

 

  
Leaving the restroom he nearly collided into Lydia who was standing waiting for him, arms crossed and face concerned. “You ok?” She stepped up to take his arm.

Stiles gripped his phone and shrugged. “Yeah. I guess? Just had a panic attack? Over what I’m not sure…” He looked down at the phone again willing Derek to call him. Lydia’s eyes followed him. “Derek?” She whispered.

  
Stiles nodded. “I know it sounds weird…but it’s like he needs me…or something.”

  
Lydia placed her hand on his chest rubbing it softly. “Breathe Stiles. You are ok. Derek’s ok. He’ll call. Mow come on we have Mr. Harris’ class and a test to get through.” She pulled him gently, and with a sigh he followed.

Stiles leaned back in his chair arm stretching out wide, feigning a yawn he arched his back to check his phone again. He tried to tap it with his foot but ended up kicking farther away. He tried to stretch again to inch it back before Mr. Harris snapped.

“Mr. Stillinski!” Mr. Harris strode over and scooped up his phone from the floor.

  
“I’d hate to think you were trying to cheat…So I’ll just confiscate this…until after detention today.” Mr. Harris smirked his weasel smile.

  
Stiles squished up his face in frustrated scowl at his back.

Mr. Harris dropped his phone on the desk and went back to his papers…Which Stiles was certain were schematics on how to torment and torture students.

Lydia got up and deposited her test on the desk. She began fluttering her hands and pointing to a question. Mr. Harris looked over while she leaned down next to his shoulder, her green eyes fluttering up at him.

Stiles scowled when he saw Mr. Harris look leeringly at Lydia’s chest. “Old perv…” Stiles turned his face to look at Lydia who was busy scanning at his phone. She caught his eyes and pursed her lips with a soft shake of her head. Stiles smiled and nodded.

He tried to concentrate on the test but something wasn’t feeling right. And now he had the extra spectre of detention and Mr. Harris looming over him.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles finally got out of detention he drove to Derek’s. Even though Derek’s car was gone he continued banging on the door and going as low as to call out to Peter he gave up in frustration. Stiles sat down on the steps and pulled out his phone and texted frantically.

This time he got a response. ‘Stop texting Me!’ He threw the phone down into the grass.

“Damn you!”

On the way home he had devised at least thirty different things he would like to have happen to Mr. Harris and then to Derek. None of them were nice or morally acceptable but they did make him smile.

After dropping his gear and book bag in the hallway, he dug out his phone again to look at it. Still nothing more than the last message. Stiles allowed his anger to replace his worry. He began pulling out the fixings for dinner, mumbling like a madman. His father’s arrival home found Stiles sitting on the couch staring at his phone.

  
“What are you doing?” John asked looking nervously at his son.

  
“Watching TV?” John looked at the TV with a frown.

  
“It’s not on Stiles.”

  
Stiles looked up at it and shrugged. “Dinner’s ready. I was just trying to get in touch with…” he looked back at his father. “Uhm. Scott.”

  
“Isn’t he at work?” John walked over and sat down next to him. John rubbed his pants legs nervously.  
Stiles mumbled. “Yeah. He is…”

  
“So did you…Uhm. Speak with…Derek today?” Stiles immediately was at attention.

  
“Why? Did something happen….Did you hear something? Is he ok? Why did you ask me that?”

  
John held up his hands. “Whoa. Whoa. He’s ok…I think. He’s fine.”

  
Stiles leaned towards his father, brows furrowed. “What?”

  
John stood and put his hands in his pockets. “Stiles…I saw him today…”

  
Stiles jumped up. “Yeah? What happened?” His gut started to clench painfully. He saw that his dad’s eyes searched the room everywhere but at him. Stiles rolled his eyes. “What did you do!”

  
John looked up at him briefly then shrugged slightly. “I told him…To leave… you alone.” John felt himself brace for the explosion.

  
Stiles sat back down on the couch, mouth agape, eyes wide. “What? Why….Why would you do that?”

  
John sighed and looked at him, a bit of shame and regret over his face. “I didn’t know…You…were acting so …different. Stiles I thought…he was just stringing you along…using you. I didn’t…You weren’t honest with me…”John rubbed his face. “I didn’t know that you two were…like together together. I thought you said he didn’t feel the same way…So…I told him.” John sat down on the edge of the couch watching Stiles.

  
“So you went over there and got all up in his grill? What threatened to arrest him? Shoot him? What?” Stiles hands curled into fists.

  
“No…No I didn’t…Well…maybe implied….Something. But I didn’t know!” John got up and headed through the kitchen towards the garage. Stiles hopped up after him.

  
“What are you doing?” He asked his father.

  
John bent and turned from inside the garage straining under a large box. He put it down on the table with a grunt. Stiles turned and saw the box and the items it held.

  
“What did you do! Go through the house! What the hell!” He pulled out the stuffed wolf. “These are his things…Things I gave him…You had no right!”  
John bowed his head. “He gave me these…He told me to take them…”

  
Stiles just let his arms fall to his side. “What?”

  
“I’m sorry Stiles…Really, I didn’t know. That he felt…What you felt…”

  
“Bring it back to him. Tell him that.” Stiles threw the stuffed toy back into the box and pushed it towards his father.

  
“I tried….Stiles I tried to find him.” John looked down at the box. “He’s gone…He left. He told me I was right. You two…Shouldn’t be together.” John reached out to hold Stile’s shoulder.

  
Stiles took a stepped back away from him stunned. “He just…gave up? Without a fight? He just agreed…to not…Not love me anymore?”

This time the panic attack was real. He felt the breath catch in his throat. “I wasn’t worth even a call?”

  
John shook his head. “No. Stiles…He was just mad. He’ll…He’ll come around…I was an ass. I’m sorry. It wasn’t Derek it was me. All me…”

  
Stiles pulled out his phone and smirked at it. Then dropped it on the table. “Yup. You are an ass, but at least you’ve got the balls to own up to it.” He turned and left. “Don’t bother me anymore. I’ll be in my room…alone…just like you wanted.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

  
“I’ve told you!” Scott slammed his book closed leaning in to whisper. “I haven’t heard from Derek or Isaac in over a week! They both just vanished…”

Stiles gripped his pen and continued taking notes not looking up at Scott. Scott could smell the anger and worry on Stiles.

  
“And before you ask me again…No I haven’t been able to find Peter either. Not that I really want too.”

  
Stiles put his pen down and glared across the table at him. “So…Not even a tinsy bit worried about them? Isn’t Isaac your new BFF? What if they’re hurt…or …”

  
Stiles frowned and dropped his head. Scott’s eyebrows rose questioningly, watching him. “Why so worried? They’ve gone before…for training…” He tried to sound nonchalant.

  
Stiles couldn’t tell Scott about what had happened between Derek and his father. Or that he and Derek had been secretly been together for almost two months. Every minute he didn’t hear from Derek only made the situation that much more urgent.

  
Scott looked up at him waiting.

  
Stiles had to reconnect to the conversation. “If that’s the case. Why not take you and Jackson? Lizard boy still is learning the ropes…”

Scott chuckled looking up at the shadow over stiles’ shoulder. “…And he’s right behind me now isn’t he?”

  
Jackson sat down next to Stiles and smirked at him. “You even whisper loudly Stilinski…I heard you all the way from the hallway.” He eyed Stiles up and down. “What’s with you? You’re more jittery and pungent than usual!"

  
Stiles sniffed at his arm pits. “I’m not pungent!”

  
Scott and Jackson both chuckled. Jackson leaned his head in closer. “You missing your big, bad hairy daddy? No one to cook and clean up after? Derek didn’t leave you any chores to do while he’s off living his life?”

  
Stiles mouth opened and closed. “Keep talking like that ‘Squidward’ and I’ll have Deaton fix you up a mountain ash enema!” Stiles sneered menacingly.

  
Jackson blanched slightly. Stiles huffed in frustration, “You two really aren’t concerned that two of our friends just up and went MIA?”

  
Jackson flipped open his notebook and sighed. “Ok. If it will stop you from whining I’ll tell you…” He stared at Stiles. “Just…just don’t let Derek know…I was the one…” He actually looked nervous as if the thought of crossing Derek was the last thing he wanted to face.

  
“OK. Spill. What? What do you know…”

  
Jackson leaned in. “I overheard Peter talking to Lydia…Derek’s gone off to meet some…Alpha Pack thing-a-ma-bob. He’s being tested…trained…I’m not sure. But!” He wagged a finger at Stiles. “Peter said that you! You cannot be around them…Something about only Werewolves are allowed. That’s why he warned her off…”

  
Scott and Stiles exchanged horrified glances.

  
Stiles gulped. “Alpha Pack? Like…a group of just…Alphas? How the hell would that even work…That would be the surliest pissing party. Like ever! So there is actually a group of red eyed mothers out there…testing Derek? Like…is it safe?”

  
Jackson looked nervous. “I don’t know…Lydia asked him the same thing…They are kind of a self-appointed governing body. Peter said that they never had to deal with them before…because the Hale pack was so big and well run…Now? I don’t know.”

  
Stiles sat back letting the information become absorbed. He felt his stomach drop. “So if they find…Derek…Uh…lacking in…’Alphaness’? They could…?”

  
Jackson shrugged again. His eyes wary. “Kill him? Maybe…Peter sounded pretty freaked out.”

  
Stiles gathered up his books and crammed them into his bag quickly. Scott and Jackson both startled and stared at him.

  
“What are going to do?! I told you…YOU can’t be around.” Jackson almost squeaked.

  
Stiles nodded. “Yeah, yeah…And when do I listen to anything anyone tells me?”

  
Scott grabbed his arm. “This time dude…I really think you should.”

  
Stiles smiled at him. “I’m not going to go running in there all white knight. Relax. First I’m going to talk with Lydia…Then with Deaton. We need to be proactive and be prepared. Uhm…That’s a vocab word Scott…Means to be ready before the shit hits the fan.”

  
“Haha…You’re a riot.” Scott snorted.

 

* * *

 

Dr. Deaton rolled his eyes slightly when he saw Stiles and Lydia sitting in his waiting room.

The receptionist pointed at them with her pen and huffed out an exasperated breath “This is the young man who needs to see you.” She shook her head slowly before returning to her work.

  
“Stiles. You do realize that I am running a business here?” Deaton held out his hands at the busy waiting room. “ I do have clients that have appointments…that pay me…”

  
Stiles jumped up. “I’ll adopt twelve kittens and name them all Alan if you would just give me ten minutes.” He held his hands in a prayer.

“Please. It’s more than urgent… it’s super urgent?” He shrugged at Lydia for support.

  
Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes at him. “Doctor it’s really important…” She raised an eyebrow. “It concerns some new animals we heard were in the area.”

  
Deaton nodded his eyes more focused, and gestured them to his office.

 

  
Deaton sat down at his desk listening.

First to Lydia then to Stiles.

He steepled his fingers together in thought. When he was finished speaking Stiles slumped into an empty seat and raised his eye brows at Deaton.

  
“Well?” When Deaton made no move, Stiles turned to look at Lydia who only shook her head slowly and shrugged.

  
“This Alpha pack has been heard of before….I never dealt with them directly. Esmee Hale and her pack were too strong and well run. They are Hegemony, a self-created Werewolf Government. They see themselves as the GOP of the werewolf race. They expect a strict set of behaviors and expectations. It seems Derek’s latest failures in leadership have somehow caught their attention. They may be here to remove him or school him…I’m not sure.” Deaton cleared his throat. “But before we look closer at that point...You said you felt something…Before Derek left…Sadness…A sense of loss?”

  
Stiles nodded and looked down at the floor.

Deaton leaned forward slightly. “Was it like an outside sensation.” Stiles looked at him confused. “I mean was it more external…” Deaton waggled his fingers into the air around him. “Kind of when you feel someone is watching you…Or…Was it more here…” Deaton placed his hand over his chest.

  
Stiles nodded slowly. “Yeah. Inside me. Like it was me…Only…It wasn’t…” He looked down his face confused as if trying to remember the sensation.

Deaton looked over at Lydia quietly and she nodded slightly. Deaton stood up and came around to stand in front of Stiles, leaning back against the desk, arms crossed. “And you feel this was somehow linked to these Alphas and Derek?”

  
Stiles looked up. “I’m not sure. Just I felt so sad…Heartbroken…Lost…” His eyes began welling up as the memories returned. “Like I just lost something…Like the death of my mom…” he rubbed his eyes quickly.

  
Deaton leaned forward his eyes like still calm pools. “How long have you two been in love?”

  
Stiles twitched back surprised and looked from him to Lydia quickly. Lydia was watching Deaton carefully, Stiles could see her mind processing every detail. Stiles felt his face burning. It was one thing to talk to Lydia or even his father about Derek, but he felt guarded with Deaton. “A while…I guess.” He mumbled looking at the floor.

  
Deaton sighed, but smiled slightly. “Stiles…Sometimes…Through a powerful connection humans and werewolves can…bond…become.” Deaton patted the desk softly with his fingers.

  
“Mated.” Lydia supplied softly. Her green eyes wide and focused on Stiles.

  
Stiles jumped up. “But we never even!....I mean we…did…sure…some…kindsofstuff….but never technically…interpersonal….you know?” He finished quickly. His mouth flapped open and closed, cheeks blazing red.

  
Deaton sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The reason he hasn’t been in contact…And the reason that the two of you…Especially… are in danger…is that you are both connected spiritually to werewolves. Lydia you with Peter.” Lydia gasped. “ And Jackson” Deaton placated her with a wave of his hand. “Stiles… you with Derek. These other Alphas may see that as a betrayal of the laws…an abomination of their autonomy. While it is acceptable for human members of a pack to coexist…they are family through blood…not choice.”

Deaton blew out a breath. “We need to proceed cautiously here…For your sakes and for Derek and the others.” He went to his desk and pulled out two long beaded strings. “I want you two to wear these for the time being…until we can devise a better protection. They will only work for you. I think it’s time we began your training in earnest. Stiles I know you have mastered the use of the mountain ash, but I think it’s time you moved into deeper practices. I want both of you here tonight. We have a lot to discuss and cover. I’m afraid I may have waited too long not to get you both involved sooner.” Deaton sighed again. “I also think it’s time we asked Chris Argent for some of his…Uhm… Expertise.” Stiles and Lydia exchanged worried looks then nodded slightly at Deaton. Stiles felt that somehow things were about to get serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stiles and Lydia stood nervously glancing around the wooden statues and bright paintings that adorned the walls of Deaton’s house. They had the weird sense of being in an alien space; almost like being in your teacher’s house, it was a place out of context. Deaton smiled at them as he brought in a tray of tea and an assortment of cookies. He placed it on his coffee table and gestured to the couch for them to sit. They sat down slowly.

“Thank you for meeting me here…More cozy than the Clinic.” Deaton offered them the plate of cookies, Lydia polite shook her head; Stiles grabbed a handful.  
“So?” Stiles said through a mouthful of Milanos. “We gonna learn some magic?” Lydia ‘tssked’ slightly as crumbs fell out of Stiles’ mouth over his shirt.

Deaton only chuckled at him. “Sorry…Sorry.” Stiles mumbled wiping the crumbs into his hand.

“It’s not magic per se… It’s all very natural…Some have the inclination for it…Like an athlete is born more inclined perhaps for the sport. A person’s physical strength, endurance and reflexes vary from one to another but with the proper training. The same can be said of…What I do. It’s a matter of conditioning, concentration and determination.”

Lydia blinked at him. “So you are saying it’s a chemical reaction to our brain’s higher cognitive function? When we think a thought, or feel a sensation from the outside world, it's the result of major chemical reactions in our brain. Billions of messages are sent throughout the body on a regular basis because of these chemicals in the brain. Some of the important chemicals are called neurotransmitters. In the brain, different neurotransmitters make us feel different ways: high, low, sleepy, awake, happy, sad, etc. Sometimes the brain may have too many of one type of chemical or not enough of another. As a result, we may feel too high or low, or too sleepy. Certain antidepressant drugs, such as prozac and imipramine, are sometimes used to manipulate brain chemistry in the hopes of creating a balance of neurotransmitters.”

Stiles turned to her, his mouth dropped open in an amazed “O”. Deaton sat back and eyed her in wonder. Lydia flounced her hair back and smiled.

“What I mean is…It’s all cause and effect. You need to balance the need with the right tool…to manifest the greatest result or effect. ” She smiled sweetly at them both. Stiles leaned forward, “How does your head not explode?” Lydia giggled and swatted at his arm.

Deaton slapped his legs. “Let’s get to it then.” He got up and motioned them to follow him.

They made their way to another room, smaller and bare except for cabinets lined from floor to ceiling with jars, books and other miscellaneous items. Stiles mouth dropped open in awe. “It’s like Hogwarts West Coast branch” he chuckled, eyes wandering everywhere at once. Lydia also was taking everything in with her slow deliberate gaze. Deaton pulled out a jar and two candles. He waved them gently.

“Our first lesson is concentration. We will create a space that is safe for us…All. I want to teach you these because it is a circle that you can extend to people that are dear and near to you. As Stiles knows, using mountain ash is good, but not very werewolf friendly; and as you both care for and want to protect certain werewolves, this circle can be used to set up a protective ward for them as well."

Deaton lit the candles and placed them in two stone holders and placed them on the floor. “Stiles, you here…Lydia you here.” They sat down each before a candle. “Now these…” Deaton shook the bottle gently. “Are Rowan berries…Another name for Mountain Ash. But in reality a slightly different variety. You will hold these as the trigger…for your neurotransmitters”…He smiled at Lydia. “The energy inherent in this plant coupled with the candles flame will be the trigger…The rest as they say is magic!”

 

 

Walking back together Stiles looked at Lydia. He smirked slightly and she turned to look up at him. “What?” He stopped abruptly and shrugged. “Just how F’n crazy is our life? We just finished wizard training 101…we’re both in love with emotionally crippled werewolves…At least you know yours loves you…” Stiles stopped and took a deep breath. Lydia stopped and took his hand. Looking up at him she sighed. “Derek only did what he did because…he does love you…You know that.” She tapped his chest. “In here. You know it. He’ll be back when he can be…He wants you safe. Your dad just touched a nerve…Made him worry about what he was doing…feeling…” Lydia stroked his cheek wiping away his tear.

“I know.” Stiles whispered. “I just hate that he feels so…alone. Unworthy of love…afraid it won’t last. It was all because of her!” Stiles hands clenched tightly. Lydia jerked up surprised. “Her who?”  
Stiles shook his head. “Forget it and her…she’s gone now, but he’s still not healed from what she did.” He grabbed her arm, “You can’t ask anyone…especially Peter about it. She’s dead…I only wish she wasn’t so that I could kill her myself.” Lydia’s eyes went wide. “Stiles?”

“I’m ok…It’s ok. God… Our life!”

John sat talking to someone on the couch when Stiles entered. Melissa turned and smiled at him. “Hey Stiles! I was just catching up with the second coolest parent in the hood!” She chuckled and toasted John with her beer. John chuckled bashfully at her. Stiles nodded. He eyed the two empty six packs on the table.

  
“I’m pretty beat…Gonna…go..up..” He gestured to the stairs. John turned to him. “So where did you go tonight?” Stiles saw the brief worry furrow his dad’s brow. He didn’t want to be mad at him but it bubbled up and escaped.

“Out with Lydia! Not Derek…He’s still gone… So drink up celebrate! Good night!” He turned quickly feeling more ashamed than angry and dashed up the stairs.

John sighed and sipped his beer, looking sideways at Melissa. “Maybe… not the coolest after all.” He pressed his lips together with a slight shake of his head. Melissa scrunched closer and put her hand on his arm. “What happened?”

“I kind of caused some problems…between him and Derek…” He smirked. He sipped again at his beer. “I wasn’t really too happy when I found out about…What was going on.”

Melissa’s eyes got wide. She leaned forward. “You knew?” John choked on his beer and turned to her. “You knew?”

Melissa laughed. “Well yeah ‘I Knew’…I mean I saw Scott and Jackson…Holy shit did that scar me! So slimy and EWWW.” She shuddered and took another drink. John nearly dropped his own bottle in shock.

“Whaaaat? Scott and Ja-Jackson?”

“And Isaac…” She drank again with a smirk, “He was there too…” John pulled back and stared at her mouth hanging open in shock.

Melissa took another drink and looked at him with a smile. “They are all together…Didn’t you know? Like a group.”  
 

“A group?” John squeaked.

Melissa shrugged. “Yeah. Group…Pack… Derek started it. Well no his uncle did…Peter. He got Scott first then Derek brought in the others...”

John was blinking like someone had just hit him with a baseball bat; visions of teenage boys running amuck naked at the Hale house clouded his head. He shook his head and tried to clear his thinking. “Wait a minute, wait a minute….And you are ok with all of this?”

Melissa sighed. “I can’t really do anything about it though…It’s what it is…” Melissa leaned forward a confused look on her face. “But…John? Scott told me Stiles wasn’t one…When did that happen?”

“What? What!” He gestured his beer sploshing everywhere. “My head is spinning over the fact that every boy… in this town is somehow or other involved in bizarre sex acts with…a Hale, and your just wondering how it all just happened?!”

Melissa’s eyes widened and she burst out laughing. “What? What the hell are you saying?”

“Stiles and Derek….Or at least he’s part of his…harem…Pack… bullshit! Bullshit! No Way!” He jumped up ready to march into Stiles’ room and shake some sense into him.

Melissa scrambled up after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

“John! Stop yelling! What did you say? Stiles and…and Derek?”

John flopped back onto the couch. “Yeah…together.”

Melissa suddenly felt sober. She sat down next to him slowly. “I thought you were talking…about…something else…” She eyed him nervously.

He turned to her, “Well what the hell were you talking about?”

Melissa ran her fingers through her hair nervously. “Survival… training!” She nearly yelled. “They all go off to train in the woods and …it’s all messy and manly….” She nodded with a smile. “You should see the laundry!”

John rubbed his face embarrassed. “I thought…You knew…That Stiles…”

Melissa reached an arm around him. “Hey. It’s Stiles. He’s good. You know? I’m sure it’s all going to be ok. And with Derek…” She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let the worry suddenly pounding in her heart to show on her face.

John nodded again and drank the last of his beer. “At least it’s not that Jackson kid…he’s a royal douche.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

  
Stiles tossed and turned under his covers. They suddenly felt hot and tight and constricting. A heavy weight across his legs made his heart begin to pound in panic. Something was holding him down, something hot…very hot, and heavy. When he could move his hand from beneath the weight he pulled the covers from his face and peered into the darkness. He could see something-someone sprawled over his body sleeping. Stiles blinked quickly trying to shake the sleep from his eyes and focus on the form, suddenly another form rose slowly from the foot of his bed.

Wild haired and willowy in the silvery glow of the moon’s light. The form began inching itself up onto the bed. Visions of The Grudge popped into his head and Stiles felt the panic bubble up. The braided bracelet on his wrist burned warmly, Stiles looked at it in shock, he had forgotten he still wore it. He remembered what Deaton had shown them and he visualized his circle of light. The weight was off him quickly followed by two very distinct grunts of surprise. Stiles scrambled up from under the covers and leapt from the bed. Grabbing his lacrosse stick in one hand he shakily turned on his light with the other. He froze when two equally surprised faces looked up at him from the floor.

“How the hell did you do THAT!” Squeaked a surprised voice.

“Isaac! Erica!” Stiles dropped the stick and rushed to kneel next to them. Erica hugged him and buried her face against his chest. Isaac hugged them both.

“You two! Scared the freaking bejesus out of me!” Stiles held Erica’s cheeks and looked into her eyes. “You ok? What happened?” Erica looked down tears streaking her face, she looked beaten and bruised.

“Hey. Batman.” She smiled softly. “Let’s not…talk about that…We just needed…” She crumpled against him again. “A safe place.” Stiles cradled her to his body and turned to Isaac who was stroking her hair gently. “Why are you here?”

Isaac shrugged. “You smell like home…We missed you.” He gave Stiles a confused smile. “Derek told us to go get some rest…And we didn’t want to stay with…them.”

Stiles body went rigid. “Derek is back? He’s….He’s at his house.” Isaac nodded his eyes down, lips frowning. Erica grabbed Stiles face to look into his eyes.

“You can’t go there Stiles!” She sounded terrified. “Please! Promise me…Don’t go!”

Stiles soothed her hair. “Ok. Calm down. I…won’t. I promise.” He slowly stood helping her up gently. She winced slightly and clutched her side. Stiles eyed her. “What happened to you?”

She sat on the bed and looked at Isaac, who looked down eyes closed tightly. “She was punished…”

Stiles turned back to her eyes wide. “Punished? By whom?”

Erica wiped her tears angrily. “Derek.” Her eyes looked up and then away quickly from Stiles.

Stiles sat back dumbstruck. “Wha…? Why would he…”

Isaac knelt before them holding Erica’s hands rubbing them softly. “He didn’t want too…They made him do it…The others…forced him…” He closed his eyes trying to block out the images that suddenly were replaying in his mind. “Where’s Boyd?” Stiles felt the acid in his stomach lurch forward. He gripped Erica’s arm. She whimpered and rubbed her head against his shoulder. “He…Fought them…They wouldn’t let Derek see him…He tried…They were going to punish him….For standing up to his betters.” She choked back a shudder.

“Can we…Stay here….with you?” Her eyes big and frightened pierced his heart. He embraced her tightly. “You’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to either of you.” Erica kissed his cheek softly and mumbled “Thank you.”

“I need to look at your wounds.” He said quietly. She stood up and nodded slightly. She lifted her shirt. Angry slashes across her stomach and back, dark bruises spotted along her ribs. Stiles bit his lip and grimaced, Isaac gave out a low whimper.

Erica reached out her hand and held his. “I’m ok. Stiles will fix me right up!” She gave them both a wavering smile.  
Stiles went into the bathroom and grabbed some clean towels, bandages and antiseptic ointment. He tenderly cleaned and soaked up the wounds. Then he covered them as best he could. Grabbing an oversized t-shirt he dressed her and tucked her into his bed. She curled up tightly and smiled up at him. “I knew you’d take care of us.” She closed her eyes and within a moment fell asleep.

  
Isaac smoothed the covers over her and looked at Stiles, his eyes drawn and tired. Stiles reached out and rubbed his arm. “You ok?”

  
Isaac bowed his head. “Physically? Yeah…But…What they made him do…”

Stiles looked away. “He…He ok?” He looked up with worried eyes.

Isaac sighed. “I…don’t know…He tried to…talk the others out of it…Tried to …. Defend them…But they gave him an ultimatum…”

“What?” Stiles hands gripped the sheets, already knowing the answer.

“Derek was to punish them into submission…or they were going to… kill them.”

Stiles could suddenly feel the pain Derek felt. It was as if he were there alongside him…within him.

He could hear Derek’s voice pleading to the unseen figures surrounding them… “Punish me. I am the one who failed them!” And the soft and dark voice behind answering him, “Oh. Don’t worry… We will.”

Stiles felt the surge of fear, the conflict the agony of every swipe of his claws, the anger at himself for allowing this to have happened. The wave of self-loathing, loneliness and heartbreak made Stiles gasp for breath. Isaac grabbed him tightly and hugged him.

“He didn’t want to do it!” He said over and over into Stiles’ ear. “He loves us…he loves us…I know he does.”

Stiles nodded, and patted Isaac’s head softly. “Get some sleep. You’re safe.” He held Isaac’s arm. “No one is going to hurt my puppies… ever again!” Stiles heartbeat was strong, clear and determined. It washed over Isaac like a healing salve.  
Isaac smiled happily at him. Then he lay down gently next to Erica, resting his chin on her shoulder. “You’ll make a great dad someday.” Isaac smiled up at him. Stiles nodded with a smile. Isaac perked up suddenly. “Can you make us pancakes for breakfast?” His eyes wide and hopeful. Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Cool. You make the best pancakes!” Isaac mumbled and closed his eyes.

He sat there looking down at them, tears blurring his vision. He got up and opened the nightstand drawer. He pulled out the candle and rowan berries. He didn’t even need to try to visualize anything…His anger and determination sent a flare of white light around the house. If he had been even more aware he would have realized that the strength of his fury was enough to blanket the entire neighborhood.

“Stiles?” John opened the door, his head still bleary and swarming from the excess of beer. God that Melissa could drink. Keeping up with her never seemed to be a good idea. John stopped frozen looking at the sight that greeted him. For a moment it seemed as if Stiles had grown two new sets of legs, and blond frizzy hair. He rubbed his face frantically. Stiles head popped up from between two entwined arms.

“Dad?” He sounded unsure.  
John shook his head and crossed his arms. “Stiles…What the hell?” He gestured to the bodies sprawled out on the bed. Stiles eyes blinked like an owl and looked down at the arms wrapped over him. “Uhmmm…Slumber party?”

“Get the hell up and down stairs. RIGHT NOW!” John said through gritted teeth. Stiles startled and began trying to move the two oblivious bodies off him.

“Ok. Ok. Just…be quiet…They’re exhausted.” Stiles climbed over Erica and Isaac landing not so gracefully before his father.  
John shook his head in disgust and left the room. Stiles sighed and followed him downstairs.

 

John turned on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter. He opened his arms wide. “Well? I can’t wait to hear what new and exciting development is occurring in the life of my son!”

  
Stiles huffed and sat down at the table. “They were out drinking…Needed a place to stay…They called me…I said ok. There. End of story. No rated “M” for mature…Pants were worn…”

John rubbed his face tiredly. “And when did this all happen? Why didn’t you wake me and ask me before inviting in your friends…” Stiles tapped the empty bottles on the table and gave his dad a smirk. “How do you know I didn’t ask you? Mr. Corona face. You know how sound a sleeper you are after…Uhm…what eight beers?”

John looked sheepish and turned to pour himself coffee.

“I don’t know dad…I think that Melissa McCall is a bad influence on you.” Stiles grinned.

John turned to him sipping the blessed hot black goodness. “Shut up! Stiles.” He said over the brim.

Stiles jumped up. “Ok? We ok? You going to trust that I’m not some sexual deviant or a crack whore running a home of ill repute… and just let me…be me?”

John sighed. “Yes. Fine…A Crack Whore?” He shook his head with a smirk, and then he pointed a finger at Stiles. “But next time…Give me a head’s up…a note or something.”

“Will do. I’ll even get it notarized…Now!” Stiles began pulling out the flour and eggs. “I promised someone pancakes…”  
John perked up. “With sausages?” He asked hopefully.  
Stiles turned and smiled. “For you? I guess I owe you…”

Once the pancakes and sausages were demolished they all sat back looking worried. John kept gazing from one face to another.

  
“Is there something going on…That an adult should be made aware of?” He sipped his coffee slowly still eyeing them. Three heads suddenly were shaking “No” in unison.

“Ah.Of course.Well…I need to shower and get to work…You both are welcomed to stay. But I had better not hear of anymore late night drinking! Got it!” Erica and Isaac nodded earnestly up at him.

“Good.” John left them turning confused looks to Stiles, he shrugged. “What was I supposed to say?”

After John had left Erica jumped in the shower and then let Stiles reapply her bandages. Erica watched him gently smoothing the ointment over her. “You are so good to us Stiles…” He looked up and gave her a small smile.

“I just wish I had been there to stop it.” He frowned suddenly. She touched his shoulder making him look up.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you…Please, don’t do anything.”

He sat back on his heels looking up at her. “What could I do? Skinny little human that I am?”

She smirked at him. “I know you Batman! You’ll try to save the day….Just. This time. I don’t think you can…”

“I need to make sure he…Derek is ok.” Stiles whispered softly. Erica knelt down before him her eyes searching his.

“I can smell him on you…Still. It’s so weird. Like he was just here.” She leaned in to smell Stiles. “It’s like you and he are both…mixed together….” Her eyes welled up with tears. “I wish you could be our Alpha. You’d protect us.” Stiles pulled her close and let her cry against his shoulder.

“Derek cares. He does…He tried to warn you…Help you.”

  
She sat back nodding. “I know. I know. We should never have gone…Left him. He’s just so…Closed off…angry…He doesn’t trust us, not like you do…I mean look at all the shit I pulled…and here you are…still helping and caring about me.” She stroked his cheek. “Isaac was right…You smell like home to us…I don’t understand it. But thank you. Thank you Stiles.” She hugged him tightly.

“OK. Strong Werewolf huggies…might be fracturing Stiles back here!” She pulled back laughing. Suddenly she jerked her head up her eyes wide.

Stiles pulled back looking at her. “What? What’s wrong?”

She wimpered. Isaac bolted from the bathroom towel dangling, his eyes wide. “Derek’s here!”  
“What?” Stiles looked around.

“He’s outside…Across the street.”

Stiles stood and took a steadying breath. “Well let’s go see him.” Erica grabbed his arm. “N-noo. He’s angry. He’s really…really mad.”

  
Stiles shrugged. “Tough shit. He came here for a reason. Let me hear it!” He straightened his shoulders and marched down the stairs. Isaac pulling on his pants leapt in front of him. “No Stiles! No!”  
The door shook with the angry pounding of a fist. Erica and Isaac both whined pitifully. Stiles pushed Isaac away and turned to nod at Erica. “I’ll be fine.”  
He opened the door to Derek’s eyes. They swirled suddenly with a rage of emotions as he looked deeply at Stiles. Love, fear, anger sorrow and regret. Stiles took a step back from the surge of emotions that pummeled his heart and made his head spin. Derek’s face was black and blue. His left eyebrow torn and bloodied. Stiles gaped at him. He fought the urge to grab him to his chest.

“What are you doing here!” he roared looking away from Stiles, making Isaac and Erica both drop to the ground cowering. Derek’s eyes looked down at them with contempt. “You’ve led a… path for them! Right to his door!” He clenched his jaw angrily. He looked down his nostrils flaring, his chest heaving painfully. Derek looked up at Stiles and choked back a breath. His mouth opening and closing slowly. He frowned suddenly and slammed his hand against the door.

“Get into my car we are going HOME! Now!” The two frightened teens bolted from the house to Derek’s car. He turned to leave, Stiles breath caught in his throat trying to say something. Derek half turned, his eyes conflicted and lost. “Stay away from us Stiles.” He barked angrily. But as he turned away he paused and Stiles could hear faintly, almost pleadingly “Please.”

 

Deaton pulled his robe tightly around his body and tied it. He peered out the door and with a sigh opened it to Stiles who rushed in swiftly. “I’m sorry….I didn’t know where else to go. What to do!”

  
The nervous energy around him creating an almost palpable wave of electricity made Deaton step back. Deaton placed his hands on him gently.  
“Calm down Stiles.”

  
Stiles took in a shaking breath. He felt as if his body was on vibrate mode. He couldn’t stop the surging of adrenaline and anger. “He needs me…he needs my help.” He gritted through his chattering teeth. “I can’t stop…This!” Stiles eyes were filled with tears and fear. Deaton pulled him tightly into an embrace.

  
“Breathe. Stiles. Breathe with me.” He held him and coaxed the breath back into Stiles’ body. After a moment he released him and looked carefully down at his eyes. “Better?” Stiles nodded mutely. Deaton maneuvered him to the couch. “Sit and calmly tell me what happened.”

  
“I can’t …not do something…I feel like I’m…building up inside…like a thunderstorm.” He shook his head confused. “I just want to run over there grab him…grab them all and get them somewhere safe…” He turned to look at Deaton. “I also want…blood.” He grabbed his face in his hands. “Alan…I want to kill them…For hurting him…For making him do what they made him do!” Stiles’ snarl actually escaped his mouth and he cupped his hand over his mouth shocked at himself.

Deaton held his hand firmly. His eyes focused intently. “It’s not you Stiles. You aren’t a killer. You are sharing Derek’s rage…The werewolf in him is bound and feeling helpless. He’s frightened and upset and concerned…for all of you. I think it’s spilling over to you…He’s holding on to you…You are keeping him anchored…You are helping him.” Deaton forced Stiles to look at him. “Believe me…He feels you…Just as you feel him…Be strong for him, now. Do as we discussed.” Stiles nodded slowly. “Now?” Deaton shrugged and gave him an impish smile. “Seems like the time is right… couldn’t hurt.”  
Stiles closed his eyes and pictured Derek. He suddenly felt as if he was being lifted by a hundred wings. The distance between them disappeared. He was floating like wind over the town, past the green budding trees of the reserve, through the twisted road to Derek’s house. He could sense the others, but couldn’t see them…just dark shadows creeping in different rooms of Derek’s house. He heard the steady beat of a heart. He followed it like a bloodhound on a scent. He found Derek standing alone in the kitchen. Hands gripping at the sink’s edge, eyes down. Stiles was suddenly surrounding him. He saw Derek stiffen and sigh softly. He filled Derek with his care, his love, his longing and his strength. “I love you…” The wind through the window moved the curtains softly and Derek gave a soft choked moan. His eyes scanning around him, wide in wonder and surprise. Stiles saw his lips move forming his name.

  
“I will be your strength.” Stiles sent to him. For a moment Derek looked up and Stiles felt as if his eyes could see him. Derek blinked back his tears and nodded slightly, face confused but calmer.

 

Stiles felt the pull of his body calling him back.  
He sat up and looked at Deaton. His eyes wet with tears. Deaton patted his head softly. “You better?” Stiles wordlessly nodded, the amazement of the moment too powerful to even explain or discuss.  
Deaton chuckled. “Now. Remember. I still want you to consider my idea about the other training. Chris. He’s a good man. I think he can help you develop yourself physically…It’s all about balance Stiles. You can’t always depend on these things…Sometimes a nail needs a hammer.”

 

Stiles felt lighter yet more grounded after leaving Deaton’s. He pulled his jeep into the parking lot at the grocery store. He had to be strong…but smart as well. He needed to be there for Derek without being in his way. Stiles squeezed the steering wheel and looked out at the people walking in and out. He needed to do it for them as well. They had no idea what new danger had come to camp at their backdoor. He needed to be Stiles. For them. For his friends, for his dad…He pulled out his shopping list, grabbed his phone and pulled himself back to normal.  
Stiles gathered what he had needed as quickly as he could. He waved to the familiar faces, stopped to pass pleasantries with those who blocked his way. His smile began aching his cheeks.

  
“Uhm..Excuse me young man?” Stiles looked up at the woman approaching him. She wasn’t familiar and yet he felt like he had seen her before. Maybe she was a mother of one of the students at his school. She was dressed casually but beautifully. He grinned at her. “Uhm. Yea?”

“Would you be a dear and get that flat of water for me…It’s a bit cumbersome.” She flashed him a slight smile and brushed her thick black hair from her face. “I’m afraid I’ll drop it and create a mess!” Her bright blue eyes winked at him. Stiles gallantly hefted it down and carried to her cart. “Uhm…You want it underneath?”

She nodded. After some maneuvering he stood and brushed of his hands. “Thank you so much…” she extended her hand.

“Uhm…Stiles…Stilinski.” He shook her hand gently.

“I’m Eve. Stiles…Stiles…I think I’ve heard that name somewhere…” She smiled at him again still holding his hand. “Not a usual name…” She leaned in eyes glancing up at him. “I love that scent you are wearing…”  
Stiles blushed and fumbled with his jacket. “I’m not…wearing any…”

“My mistake…” She stepped closer to him. Eyes fixed on his. “It’s so funny. I keep smelling that scent all over the place… You must really get around…Stiles.” Suddenly her eyes took a deeper shade, and her smile twisted slowly up almost sinister. Suddenly, she was all bright and cheerful. “I’m staying with…some friends…Maybe we’ll be running into each other…again. Do you know the old Hale house? Derek? Maybe I’ll ask him to invite you over…for dinner. Do you like Venison? I hear that the hunting has been good today…” She leaned her head smiling at him waiting.

Stiles gripped his cart handle tightly, eyes caught in her smile. He just nodded.

“Wonderful…I think you and I have a lot in common.” She gave him a slight smirk and turned away. Stiles heart began beating again.

He felt a sudden flare of heat from the bracelet on his wrist which made him ‘yelp’. He looked down at it and let his breath out slowly. “Yeah! Thanks…” He said to it. “Some early warning system you are.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
Derek lay on his bed looking at the bare walls of his room. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation of it still on his skin. He had felt Stiles’ arms around him, smelt him nearby…heard him. “I’ll be your strength.”

Derek rolled onto his back, and ground his hands into his eyes furiously to hold back the betrayal of tears that were constantly threatening him. He heard the others moving about in his house. Their low mumblings, their hurried whispers; he gritted his teeth at the thought of them being here…marking his space his territory.

He sat up slowly and thought of Stiles, his smile, his goofy walk, his gentle eyes and his courageous heart. The longing to kiss him, hold him pounded in his heart. He even missed that stupid stuffed wolf he had bought Derek for their “one month” anniversary.Cautiously, he reached under his mattress and pulled out a torn photo. It was Stiles sitting by his garden. Stiles’ smile reaching out to Derek like a sunrise from the crumpled image. Derek stroked it gently and breathed his name against it. “Stiles.” His heart pounded painfully with an ache he had never felt before. He felt empty again, hollow…lost…without him.

  
Derek needed to shake it off; he couldn’t allow any weakness to show. He couldn’t allow them to sense his feelings.

He had to protect the betas. He had to show the Alphas that he held them in a firm hand, that nothing would distract him from his purpose to control the pack and keep it safe and thriving. He had heard Eve return, he could smell her distinct scent both alluring and frightening. He heard her soft padding upstairs to his door. He braced himself and stood wiping his face cautiously and pulling on his most serious and determined face.

 

She opened the door without knocking. She eyed him for a moment a faint smile flickering over her lips.  
“It’s time for you to continue your training.”

  
Derek nodded, lips pressed tightly. Eve smirked. “Get those Betas ready…” Derek gritted his teeth.

  
“Erica!…Isaac! Meet me outside, now!” Derek strode purposely past the three alphas that stood in the foyer. Eve followed him downstairs. The three others turned to acknowledge her. The three men kept their faces immobile, backs straight and eyes following her sinewy stride.

Eve barked the at them “ Bring up the other two!”

  
One of the Alpha males smiled gently at her. “We are equals here, my dear. Don’t let your zeal…Cloud your actions.” His voice was calm but it held steel. The other two males sniffed in agreement. Eve acquiesced slightly with a bow of her head. “Forgive me, Brothers… Tomas...”  
Tomas’ eyes glinted slightly red, but he smiled back at her. “We are here for the upholding of Clan Laws. To make sure that the Hale clan is worthy of its place in our world.” He gestured to the others. “Brother Andre, Brother Willem?” They nodded slightly and descended into the basement. Tomas stepped up behind Eve. “I know you Sister. I see your eyes on this one…What is your intent?”

  
Eve smiled looking at the wide shoulders and glistening back marked with the trisekele tattoo. “Just to make sure our bloodline stays…unsullied.” Derek turned and regarded her. She licked her lips softly. Tomas chuckled softly. “Your methods of seduction are…quite interesting.”  
She snarled slightly. “If what his abomination of an Uncle has said… he needs… schooling in the proper ways of werewolf mating…"

  
“Oh-ho? So those howls of pain I’ve been hearing are your little heart to hearts with poor Peter?”

  
“This falls under my jurisdiction…The ways of such things are the dominion of an Alpha female.” She turned back to see Willem and Andre carrying and dragging the bloodied forms of Boyd and Peter.

Peter smiled at her as he passed. “Are we off on a picnic? I really should wash up first.” Eve smiled and pulled his head back by his hair.

  
“And to think our parents thought you worthy to be my mate!” She snarled at him.

  
He chuckled softly. “Doesn’t seem like any… one has earned…that lucky right!” She yanked his neck back and bared her fangs at him.

  
Tomas held her back. “He’s not yours to punish…” Tomas gestured at Derek. “It’s his duty.” Derek eyed them darkly.

  
“Release him…to me!” He growled.

Eve laughed. “You know the drill….Protect them…from us…Or we kill them….Tomas, I believe it is your turn first.”

She threw Peter and Boyd at his feet. “Stand by your Alpha, pups…but do not interfere…Your lives depend on it!” Erica and Isaac clutched at Boyd as he stumbled to his feet.

Peter laid before him eyes glinting in anger and fear. Derek looked down at him in disgust. He managed to smirk. “She was crazy before I met her!”

  
Eve snarled again at him. A grey form blurred past her and dove at Peter. Derek intercepted and twisted blocking Tomas’ attack.

He glanced down at himself, the blood erupting from his chest like a fountain. Derek dove and rolled and grabbed Tomas by the throat hurling through the air into a tree with a sickening thump. Thomas slumped down against it, blood gushing from his wounds.  
“Thank you.” Peter whispered.

Derek turned back to defending his pack. Willem came next, swift and golden. He slashed low cutting Derek’s thighs making him howl in rage and pain. Derek stumbled to the ground.

“Derek!” Erica screamed in terror her hands clutching over her mouth in abject horror. Derek looked at her. He saw her tears, felt her fear and her sorrow… For him? She actually cared?  
When Willem dove at her Derek turned fiercely up and lunged his claws deeply into his abdomen. Willem twisted in pain and rage, but Derek dug in. He felt the ribs and pulled them apart with a sickening wrench. Willem’s eyes glowed red then faded abruptly. He groaned with blood erupting from his mouth.

“Enough! Enough!” Eve screamed with a wild joyous laugh. Derek turned and snarled at her.

“Well done. Derek…Well done.” She bent down and lifted Willem. His head lolled and he looked up at her. “Bloody blighter…Cracked me open…” She nodded.

“Next time. I might not stop him.”

Thomas stumbled forward, gasping for breath. He extended his hand to Derek. Derek looked at him suspiciously, and then took it slowly.

“You did admirably…However, it was only two of us this time. Next time you will have to face us all.”

Derek looked down at the bloody ground and then back at the frightened eyes of his pack. He nodded glumly. “I will do what I need to do.”

“You are not done yet, my dear.” Eve smiled. “We still have the punishment…For these two…Leaving the other night…” Erica’s sob escaped from beneath her hands.  
Derek turned and looked at her sadly.

He turned back to Eve and struggled to stand between her and his pack. “She had my permission…To see her family…” He hoped his heartbeat remained strong and steady. It wasn’t a lie…Stiles was family. His family.  
Eve squinted her eyes at him then turned to face Isaac and Erica. “So you went to your families?”

  
Erica’s eyes widened in fear. She nodded softly. “My family…"

  
“Not some boy’s house? A….what was that name…” Eve tapped her lips softly tilting her head slightly. “Oh. Yes…Stiles?”

The pack all looked at her cautiously. Derek’s claws dug into his palms drawing blood. He looked deeply into Erica’s eyes. She shook her head calmly. “I was with my family…My Family…”

  
Derek’s eyes widened at her. Her heartbeat never faltered. It was strong, steady and determined. She meant every word she said. He felt his own heart begin to beat again. Eve smirked at her. “Well. Ok. We do have to follow the rules…after all…But you…Isaac?” She turned to face him.

Then she looked back at Derek with a sad face. “He doesn’t have any family…isn’t that right? Poor guy… So…He needs to be punished… for abandoning his Alpha and his pack…Right Derek?”

Derek looked up at Isaac’s scared face and looked away quickly. Erica whined softly her hand grasping Isaac’s. “Well? Derek? Aren’t you going to show him the error of his ways?”

  
Derek pulled his shoulders back and nodded stiffly. He walked up to Isaac, eyes down, sad and tired. Isaac caught his gaze. “I’m sorry Derek” He mumbled his eyes welling with tears. Derek clenched his jaw and nodded slightly. Then he broke both of Isaac’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

“I’m really not a monster.” The woman smiled sweetly at Scott. She brushed her black hair from her face and smiled sweetly. “I’m simply a leader who is looking out for the good…of all of us.” She held up her hands. Scott felt the tension receding slowly.

  
“Then why are you doing…what it is you are doing?” Scott looked around the empty parking lot nervously. He wished that Deaton had decided to stay late with him. The woman smiled. “You..You don’t need be worried. I know what happened to you. How Peter in his small minded way thought to gather Betas to himself…Derek has spoken highly of you. I’m Eve.” She stepped forward and extended her hand. Scott startled slightly, but took it gently.

“Such a pup!” She smiled warmly at him. “ Could we perhaps talk? After you discard the…” She sniffed and chuckled. “The litter?” Scott grunted and nodded. He took the bags and threw them in the dumpster. Quickly he pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles. He looked over at Eve and gave her a nod. “Hey…Hey. I don’t need a ride…I’m going to go out with Derek’s friend…Eve.”  
He covered the earpiece in hopes Eve didn’t hear the squawk of anger from Stiles. “Are you insane? Do you know…Who she is….What she is…. what she is doing?” Scott laughed loudly, pressing tighter over the ear piece.

“Ok. I’ll call you when I get home…Oh and if you see Deaton tell him that I cleaned the empty cages…” Scott hoped his coded message hit home. Stiles grunted softly.” I got it…be careful…I’ll see you…soon.”  
Scott shut it off and walked slowly back to where Eve stood looking around innocently. “I do love this town.” She said with a grin. “Let’s go get something at that quant little diner…” She linked her arm with his. He couldn’t help but tense up slightly. She chuckled. “Relax. I’m not here to do anything to you…Just talk. I let Derek know we’d be meeting. I asked him to join us….But I just wanted some one on one time with you first. I take it your run ins with Alphas hasn’t been so positive…”

He sighed. “Well, Derek…He’s been…He’s ok.”

“Oh. I think Derek is more than ok. He has potential…But he needs some guidance. He needs supportive friends, willing allies…less human interaction.”  
Scott skidded to a halt and looked at her.

“Not that I dislike humans…Some of my family are human.” She nodded at him. “But for what we are…who we are it is so much less complicated and less dangerous…for all involved. You’ve experienced that for yourself”  
Scott nodded softly.

“We are here. To protect, guide and educate. Think about what would happen if human society didn’t have a governing body leading them, guiding them?”  
Scott shrugged. “It would all go…crazy. People would get hurt?”

“Exactly. I think we should work together Scott, Derek needs a new family. He needs us to keep him growing and become the best Alpha he can be…”

“But then why…Why…hurt the others.” She turned and held his arms. Her eyes fierce and bright on him. “They broke the rules Scott. That couldn’t be allowed. Laws are for the benefit of all. It has to be done. To test, not only their devotion to Derek, but assure he doesn’t let his Betas fall into anarchy. Now come along. Derek will be meeting us soon.”

Scott allowed her to lead him into the diner his head spinning in fear and confusion.

Scott caught Deaton’s scent before he saw him, he bit into his burger and smiled at Eve. Then like a faint wind he caught another scent…Stiles! Scott stiffened slightly, Eve immediately noticed.

“Something wrong?” She smiled. Scott shook his head ‘No’. “Just my…boss is here. I was worried I had forgotten to lock up…” Deaton waved and gave a surprised smile. “Well hey there Scott! What a nice coincidence. Uh. Hello?” Deaton turned and smiled down at Eve. She nodded at him.

“Uh..Dr.Deaton…This is Eve…Sorry. I don’t know your last name…”

“Mendes…Dr.Deaton, how nice to meet you…”

Stiles squirmed in next to Scott. “Hey Buddy! I was just helping Deaton fix his glitchy computer…Hello! I remember you…Remember me…I helped you…”  
Eve squinted slightly. “Stiles…Yes. I remember you. Scott and I are actually having a nice conversation…while waiting for our friend…”

“Nicce…” Stiles began eating Scott’s fries four at a time. Smiling at Eve. Deaton shrugged down at Stiles. “Stiles, let me get you that burger I promised you… we can sit over here.”

“We can grab a seat here with you guys right? You don’t mind do you?” Scott turned to Eve, his mouth slightly dropped open to respond. Eve leaned forward to Stiles. “Like I said, we are here having a conversation…and awaiting a friend.”

Stiles nodded. “Yup. You said. Sooo. Eve. How do you know Scott? A friend… of his mother’s?” She grinned tightly at Stiles. “No…actually through Derek…”  
Stiles couldn’t help but sit up slightly ,then looked down at the fries. “You mentioned that before…”

Deaton tapped Stiles shoulder. “I have a booth over here…Let’s go.”  
Stiles stumbled up. “Yea…Ok. Well see you…” He patted Scott’s shoulder. Then turned to look at Eve. “See you around.”

 

Derek had seen Stiles and Deaton. He had gripped the handle on the door so hard that it wobbled. He waited until they had moved away before entering the diner. The wave of Stiles’ scent hit him like a truck. He grit his teeth and passed by him as quickly as possible. From the corner of his eye he saw Deaton’s apologetic frown. Stiles simply eyed him through half lidded eyes his fingers crumpling up napkin.  
Derek stopped in front of the booth with Scott and Eve. His eyes down, his back tight.

‘Well. Here he is…But a bit late…We’ve finished all ready.” Eve stood up and kissed Derek’s cheek tenderly, she rubbed her hands up and down his arms affectionately. “Scott and I have had a wonderful time. He is such a nice young man…A perfect little addition. I think we should take a walk outside…It’s gotten so busy in here. Let me freshen up…and then I’ll be right with you boys.” She giggled and stroked Derek’s cheeks. “Don’t look so sullen…It takes away from that handsome face…You’ll make poor Scott think something’s amiss.” Derek could see Stiles’ eyes boring holes into her back. She gave him a playful tap on his cheek. Derek forced a smile up at her. “That’s better.” She sauntered off towards the restroom.

“Just how stupid are you McCall?” Derek snarled once she was out of hearing. Scott jumped. “What the hell was I supposed to do?”

“And you called Stiles?” Scott looked down shame faced. “He was going to pick me up…”

“Freakin’ idiot...Don’t you know what she’s doing?” Derek groaned.

“You seem pretty chummy with her! What’s going on with you two?” He grabbed Scott’s collar. “You really are something! I’m trying to keep all of you alive…Let’s go!” he threw down a handful of bills on the table.

Derek huffed as Scott pulled on his jacket. ‘Hurry’ he mouthed to him.  
Eve returned her lips freshly glossed and her eyes bright. As they walked by Stiles she stopped.

“Derek…I’m sure you must know Stiles…Stiles, Derek Hale.” Derek looked up and nodded at him. Stiles’ smile flickered briefly. “Derek…Good to see you.”

“Stiles.” He mumbled.

“Well Doctor. It was a pleasure. Don’t keep the little guy out too late…What time is your bedtime?” She reached over and patted Stiles’ head affectionately. Stiles smiled and leaned back slightly. “Yeah. It’s getting late…Good thing you’re with her Derek…You know we’ve had some cougar attacks recently…But I think you’ll be ok…they got killed.” Stiles kept his eyes on her with a small smile.

Derek behind her rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together tightly trying his best not to smirk. Eve smiled broadly and reached an arm around Derek. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “With these big arms to protect me…I think I’m going to sleep soundly tonight. But thanks for your concern Stiles.”

After they left Deaton let out the laugh he had been holding. “Stiles you are either the bravest person I know or the most insane…”  
Stiles stabbed his fries angrily into his ketchup. “Can’t I be both?”

Deaton sighed. “I’m afraid you just might be.”

 

 

“I have to do this.” Lydia frowned and picked up her pace trying to catch up with Stiles’ quick and deliberate pace through the hallways. “You should have seen her…Touching him…petting him….She’s got him trapped. And smiling…the whole time like… they were friends…or more.” He opened his locker and threw books and notebooks into his bag, then slammed the locker shut. Lydia’s eyes widened. “ I get you are…incredibly jealous…and going to Chris Argent is going to help you how?”

“She’s evil…She’s up to something more than trying to uphold werewolf traditions…or whatever clap trap she dished to Scott. I need to be ready…I need to be there for him…He’s going to need me…All of us.”  
Lydia sighed and nodded. “I trust you Stiles. But…don’t try and provoke her… From what Erica and Isaac said…”

“I know…But I can’t let them keep hurting them. I have to do something…and soon.”

 

Chris Argent opened the door with a puzzled frown. “What can I do for you Stiles?”  
Stiles gulped slightly. “I-uhmm. Need you to train me…”

“Sorry I’m not Derek Hale. I don’t take in every pitiful teenager who knocks at my door” He began shutting the door.

Stiles hand shot out to stop him. “To uhhm…defend myself against…Alphas?” Stiles shrugged his shoulders high and squinted at him. Chris startled slightly.

“Did you…” Chris rubbed his face. “Say…Alphas? As in more than one?” Stiles looked at him and nodded slowly. “Deaton told me to come to you.” Chris sighed and looked at him intently as if weighing the situation carefully.

“Deaton…He…sent You?”

Stiles nodded and shrugged again. “Yeah? Why?”

Chris smirked. “Just…Surprised…I guess.” Chis looked up for a moment. “Ok come in and let’s start at the beginning and put everything on the table. Not that I’m agreeing to anything…”

* * *

 

Chris and Alison sat back watching the last of Stiles archery training. He had begged Lydia to accompany him these last two weeks, and was beginning to regret that decision. Not that she was beginning to ignore her Stiles time for Alison time, but she was seriously outshining him…quickly.

  
“So…You really haven’t had any problems? Jackson somehow has stayed under their radar for the past two weeks?” Stiles refitted the crossbow and ignored Lydia’s none too subtle three steps sideways from him. She grunted adjusting her shot and let the bolt fly. It struck unerringly at the bullseye. Stiles gaped at it then turned a disgusted face at her. “Show off!” She smirked and bobbed her head in a chuckle. “It’s all trajectory geometry…The angle arch must be…”

“Blah-bitty-blah blah.” Stiles mumbled. He aimed and fired. His mark so off that Chris Argent threw up his hands in disgust.

“Concentrate Stiles!...Focus!”

Stiles turned to look at him and Alison watching from a safe distance away. “Uh…Hello Mr. ADHD…” Gestured wildly at himself. “Focus isn’t my strong suit.”

  
Chris turned to his daughter. “Maybe just let him run at them with scissors…He’s bound to do some damage?” Alison swatted her father’s arm with a laugh.

Alison hopped down from the log she had been straddling. With quick steady strides she reached his side. “Stiles, it’s not about the bolt it’s about the target…You’re too concerned about where it is not where its heading…Look…Watch.”

She took the crossbow easily and casually lifted it and fired the bolt, her arm extending out so that they look seamless in their motion. The bolt split into the bullseye with a thump. She smiled at him shyly. Stiles only shook his head.

“Isn’t that what I’ve been doing?” he reloaded the crossbow as soon as Alison handed back to him. “Watch…I’m all freaking Zen with this thing!” The bolt flew wildly to the left of the center.

Chris grumbled behind him. “And they let him run up and down on a field… carrying a stick?” Alison sighed and turned to Lydia and her father. “Let’s try some hand to hand…”

 

Stiles had bruises on his bruises…on his bruises. Chris Argent didn’t hold back when training. Stiles looked over enviously at Lydia and Alison throwing one another over, giggling the entire time together. It looked more like an amazon lesbian pillow fighting than actual training. Stiles wished he could switch partners. He groaned when Chris’ fist connected with his gut.

“Pay attention Stiles…. Don’t let your mind wander…It will only take a second for them to spot your weakness…” Stiles doubled over his breath hitching.

“Christ Chris!” Stiles gritted at him.

“You think they are going to stop, to allow you to breathe? You came to me for training…and this is training! Get up and go at me again.” Stiles looked at his scowl, his cold determination, his unwavering dedication to what he was. Chris was a Hunter. This was his way of life. What had Stiles expected and what the hell was Deaton even thinking throwing Stiles into this mess?

“That’s it Stiles…Get mad…Get pissed off…Look they just killed Lydia! They’re ripping Scott’s arms off…Your father is bloody and broken…Derek’s head is on a pike!” The hot rage filled Stiles and he lunged taking Chris completely by surprise. He lifted him off his feet in the tackle, fists connecting with satisfying flesh. Chris grunted and rolled quickly away, springing up to face Stiles again. He had a look of quiet admiration. “You care Stiles…That’s what makes you strong…But don’t make that your weakness. You need to stay focused…You may not be able to save them all…”

 

Chris pulled out his knives and spun towards Stiles. Stiles reacted and bent quickly out of the way. His hands pulling out his own blades from his sides. He blocked at Chris and kicked him off in the chest. Chris flipped back to his feet and rushed him again. “One of them might die Stiles! One of them might not make it! You have to focus on saving the ones you can!”

Stiles felt the heat of anger flow over him. “No!” he yelled tears in his eyes. “No. I’ll save them all!” He blocked Chris’ knives and sent one spinning. With his arms and knees he pinned Chris down. He blinked surprised down at Chris who was grinning up at him. He turned to see Alison and Lydia watching with opened mouths.

“Not bad Stiles…But…You’re still dead.” Chris moved the point of his second blade up from where it was concealed against Stile’s chest. “But…” he shrugged slightly. “You did good.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

“I don’t understand why we need to do this.” Willem sat back against the leather seat and turned to Eve. The early morning light glinting off her eyes as she stared ahead, her fingers clenching and unclenching against the steering wheel.

  
“As I said…I believe there is more to this… Stiles character than just some bumbling neighborhood idiot. He knows…something…He’s connected somehow.”  
Willem shrugged uncaring. “And so? What if he isn’t just some kid? What then…It’s not like packs haven’t picked up human strays in the past.”

  
Eve gripped the steering wheel and turned on him with a snarl. “Obviously, I think he’s more than that! Or else we wouldn’t be sitting outside his house at five in the morning you British buffoon.”  
Willem growled deep in his throat. “Someone thinks that’s she’s the bloody queen here! I’m my own boss. I don’t take orders from you…I know what you are up too.” He threw up his hands in disgust. “You’re like a bitch in heat around that Hale guy.” He sneered at her. “We all can see it.”

  
Eve narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m only doing what needs to be done. Derek has proven himself strong. His endurance of pain is quite remarkable.”

  
Willem snorted. “You think he’s going to forget who put the lash to him and come licking at your heels? I bet given half the chance he’d rather rip your throat out…”

  
She turned on him. “I am not the only one. We needed to follow the laws…”

  
“Oh Aye. Follow them we did…Like three weeks ago. He’s proven himself to me and the others…So why haven’t you cleared him then?…Yours is the final vote.”

  
Eve fumed darkly. “He is still caught up in his attachments…His human attachments…That makes him weak…They need to be subdued.”

  
Willem smirked. “He has his Betas and his Uncle.”

  
“The young ones? They are all flawed. Too weak, too caught up in their human failings. You saw how easily they turned on him…abandoned him…he can start over. Create a real pack, a family that he craves. Except…maybe for the boy…. Scott. He is different. I can see him growing too. Again… once removed from his human contaminations…He could be the brother Derek longs for him to be…”

  
“And how do you plan to do that?”

  
Eve grinned slowly. “By culling them…one at a time. He’ll see the weakness in clinging to them…becoming attached to those fragile, weak things…He’ll realize that the only true safety is that of a true pack.”

  
“And Peter?”

  
“I’ll gut him for the worm he is…and leave his skin to dry in the sun.”

  
Willem shook his head. “And so…” He gestured to Stiles house. “What’s the need for this one?”

  
Eve chuckled. “Go on over to his house. His room is second to the left. There is a window. Bring him to me and then we’ll see.” Willem eyed the house critically.

“Uh. Excuse oh, mastermind, but if I not mistaken that’s a coppers’ cruiser in the driveway….You think it’s wise to kip a copper’s kid?”

Eve frowned. “Then you’d best be quiet? Now go.”

Willem shrugged. “It’s your funeral…I get him… then I’m done with this crap. I’m missing me mate, and me pups.” He slid from the car and stealthily ran towards the house. He crouched and scanned the area before launching himself towards the roof. Eve had to blink twice to process what she just saw, it happened so quickly. One moment Willem was airborne… the next he was lying flat on his back three feet away. She scrambled from the car to reach him. He groaned and rubbed his head. “Bloody ‘ell. What was that?”

She looked over at the house, there was no one, no movement. She took three deliberate strides towards it before she too felt the warm pressure holding her back. The scent of rowan berries twinging her nose.

“Bastard.” She hissed through gritted teeth. Her claws extending. She looked up at the sudden beating of a quickened heartbeat. He was awake…He sensed her. She turned and ran back to the car grabbing Willem to follow.

“What? What?” He whispered.

“We’ve been discovered!” She snarled. “But the little bastard can’t stay in his house forever…I’ll get him now. Someone’s been teaching him some interesting tricks… He’s mine now. He’s made his intent clear…He’s preparing for a battle…I’ll give it to him.” She looked in the rear view mirror at the light that now was on as she sped away. Yes, she’d share this one with Derek as his final test…And eat his heart at their wedding feast.

* * *

 

“Sorry Lydia. Stiles isn’t home yet.” John smiled at her and opened the door wider. “You are welcome to wait.” John looked at his watch. “He should be here soon.”

  
“Thank you Sheriff. We were going to hang out with Alison. Work on some physics.” John gestured her to the couch.

  
“Can I get you anything?”

  
Lydia smiled sweetly and shook her head. “No. I’m fine…But thank you Sheriff.”

  
John sat down and smiled. “You can call me Mr. Stillinski…Or better yet John…You don’t need to be so formal.”

  
“Ok. John.”

  
John smiled again nervously and tapped his legs up and down slightly. Lydia smirked at the similarities father and son shared. And as with Stiles she could sense something coming.  
“Uhm…Lydia…Can I …talk to you about something?”

  
She nodded and sat back watching him. “Anything.”

  
“How is…Stiles doing? I know it sounds…weird that I don’t know…” John opened his hands with a sad smile. “But I don’t…Know.”  
“About what, John?”

  
He cleared his throat. “How is he doing…is he…talking to you about anyone…about how he’s feeling?”

  
Lydia pressed her lips together. “Anyone in particular…you mean?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

  
John let out the breath he had been holding. “Uhm. Like…Derek?”

  
Lydia smoothed down her skirt slowly. “Maybe, you should ask Stiles that?”

  
John scooted towards her. “I…I try. He’s still…mad at me. Thinks I broke them up…Honestly! I didn’t know they were together….Well. I suspected they were together…but not together- Together. You know what I mean?”

  
Lydia chuckled. “That was a lot of togethers!”

  
John smiled and rubbed his hair. “I just want him…happy again. He’s been so. I don’t know serious…Quiet…And Stella used to say a quiet Stiles is a brewing storm.”

  
Lydia frowned slightly which made John’s parental guilt quota spill over. “He hates me now…doesn’t he?”

  
Lydia turned quickly to him and rubbed his arm. “Of course not! He could never…Never hate you. You mean the world to him John! He loves you more than I ever seen someone love…But that’s who your son is…He loves deeply…It’s something that makes him…Him!” She smiled softly.

  
John nodded softly, then eyed her. “I wish it were easier for him…Lydia? Why didn’t you…?”

  
Lydia blinked at him. “Love Stiles?” She looked away for a moment, her face serious and thoughtful. “I guess…I do…But…Not in the way…He needs to be loved?” She turned and smiled sadly. “He would adore me…Treat me like a princess…But I knew I wasn’t the one for him…”

  
John scowled. “So you think he’s…”

  
Lydia laughed and shook her head. “Stiles isn’t anything…He’s Stiles…He’s a firecracker who can become an atomic bomb…He’s one hundred and thirty-seven pounds of spastic adorableness and still a force of nature.”

  
John laughed. “You sound like Stella.” Lydia squeezed his hand.

  
“Stiles needs someone who can hold him up and hold him back. Someone he can worship but who can…Really see him…and worship him…Right back.”

  
“So then it’s still you and Jackson?” John made a disgusted face.

Lydia grinned at him. “He’s not so bad…He’s my Frog Prince…” She chuckled at her private joke. “Maybe Stiles and I are too similar…We love… the unloved, because we know that…When it’s found finally…It’s beautiful and real…Like a rare stone found buried in the mud…It’s even more precious.”

  
John hugged her close and kissed her head gently. “For a little thing you’ve got some big smarts.”  
She hugged him back. “Thank you…For being such a good dad.”

 

When Stiles got home he found Lydia and his father in the kitchen laughing hysterically. Three boxes of photos were poised on the table. Pictures of baby Stiles au natural were prominently displayed.

  
Stiles mouth dropped alongside his gear. “Whu-what are you doing?” He squealed and dove to cover his naked ‘fireman’ photo. Lydia wiped the tears of mirth from her face.

  
“Stiles…You little exhibitionist!”  
John laughed and handed her another. “This was his bad poopy stage…” Lydia howled as she looked at Stiles feet planted against the toilet, face screaming in rage as John tried to maneuver him to sit. Stiles fumed.

“That was only because evil Uncle Stewie told me the toilet monster would eat off my whee-whee! Giveithere!” He yanked the photo and threw it into the box. He waved his finger angrily at them both. “This will NOT be mentioned ever again…” he picked up the boxes and bundled them out of the room. John and Lydia shared one last smile.

“Well. I had better get to rustling up something for dinner…” Stiles returned to the kitchen looking pale, his face staring down at his phone. “Something wrong son?” John could see the subtle maneuvering of his son’s expression. He flashed a smile up at his dad.

  
“Uh. No…Just forgot to pick up Scott…Stupid me…” Lydia’s eyes flashed up at him.

  
“I’ll come with you.” She said evenly. Stiles shook his head. “No…No It’s all good. I’ll be right back…Look at Mr. Happy somemore…” he turned and began pulling on his coat. Lydia jumped up and grabbed her purse. “Actually Stiles if you could just drop me off at home on your way…I’m sure Scott wouldn’t mind…”

  
Stiles looked trapped for a moment, and then he nodded slowly. “Oh…OK.” She saw the tension in his mouth press harder. “Let’s go.”

  
She waved to John. “Thank you. We must do this again sometime…” She gave him a wink and he smiled back at her.

  
Stiles nearly raced to the jeep causing Lydia to jog to get in before he drove off. His face was unreadable, his eyes staring ahead unblinking. Lydia reached into his pocket quickly and pulled out his phone. Stiles nearly ran off the road turning to her in surprise.

  
“Hey! Give it!” He yelled angrily. Lydia pulled it out of his reach, her eyes on him. She turned her eyes to the phone. It was locked. Stiles gave her a satisfied smirk. “There nosy rosy”

  
Lydia rolled her eyes and punched in the code. “11-27…Derek’s birthday!” She said smugly to Stiles open mouthed gasp. “And you said Scott’s password was lame!” Her fingers opened up his latest text and she looked up at Stiles in shock. “From Derek?” She reread it aloud. “ I need to see you. They are gone for the night. I need your help.”

  
Stiles gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Of course it isn’t Derek…” Stiles looked at her. “He would never send me a text asking for help…Or even text me…Right now…”  
“Then what the hell are you doing? Where are you going?”

  
“To find out just what she’s up too…I need to know. So I can stop her…Them. Before it’s too late.”

  
“Are you insane? It’s a trap! Stop this jeep right now! Stiles!” She screamed at him.

  
“Of course it’s a trap!” He yelled back. “But this is it Lydia…What we knew was coming…”

  
“And you’re what?... Going to be running in there like…it’s a showdown at the OK corral?”

  
Stiles sighed and pulled into her driveway. “Trust me…Please?”

  
She shook her head angrily. “No. I won’t. I won’t let you go.” She pulled her arms defiantly across her chest.

  
“You have to. Call Deaton and Chris…They’ll know what to do…Lydia?” She looked up at him with teary eyes. “I have to do this….For him.”

  
She opened the door angrily and got out. She leaned in and kissed him. “If anything happens to you Stiles! I’ll get Deaton to teach me some black mojo and bind your ghost-ass to….Greenberg’s Jockstrap!”  
Stiles made a horrified face. “Ugggh.Harsh! Lydia!”

  
She couldn’t help but laugh through her tears. “Be safe…Please.”

  
He nodded. “I will.” He hoped he wasn’t just blowing smoke up her ass. He really truly hoped he knew what he was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
When he stopped the jeep Stiles could feel the wrongness of the house. It seemed waiting for something. The painted boards and new windows that he had fixed seemed to be watching him. The house seemed to sense the return of the one who had coaxed it back into a home with Derek. Stiles breathed in the familiar scent of the house, the woods…and of Derek. The mixture of the earth, the forest and the faint residue of ash were what he knew of Derek. He closed the door softly and turned back to the porch where he knew she was waiting.

Eve stepped gracefully from the shadows with a self-satisfied smile. She held Derek’s phone up in her hand and gave it a little wave.

  
“You can drop the ‘I’m so smart act’ I knew Derek didn’t text me.” Stiles said evenly. His hands deep in his pockets.

  
Eve raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. “And yet you came? You are either incredibly brave or impossibly stupid…”

  
Stiles laughed. “Yeah. I get that a lot!...Listen can you spare me the villainous monologue…And let’s get down to business?”

  
Eve had to grit her teeth from rushing him and tearing off his impetuous little head. She composed herself and walked up to him. “You are quite the enigma Stiles Stillinski. Everyone knows you and yet…No one talks about you…Why is that?”

  
“Only so much of me to go around…No one likes to share?” He shrugged slightly. She smiled again at him.

  
“Such a joker! You really must be the life of the party. But what I really want to know…Is why you have gone to such …marvelous lengths…to piss me off?”

  
Stiles shrugged again. “Didn’t know you noticed…Thanks by the way. I like to be appreciated.”

  
“I mean…You placed a ward down half your block…then I ran into another outside that perky little red-heads home…And then there is this…” She held up a torn photo and waved it at him. She looked down at it and frowned.  
“You…in a garden?...Now. Why would Derek…care enough to ferret this away? Hmm?”

  
Stiles bit his lip softly. “He appreciates my green thumb?”

  
She squinted at him. “And does he…appreciate…any other appendages I should know about?”

  
Stiles grinned at her. “You know this is feeling very much like “To Catch A Predator.” I’m sure you can google whatever floats your boat…”

She launched herself at him with a roar. Stiles twisted away from her causingher to crash into his jeep.

  
“Owwie…My poor jeep! You better have wolfy insurance because I just paid an arm and a leg for…”

  
She lunged again at him, “ Oh you will “ She growled. This time he was ready. A cloud of ash blew from his hands and coated her. She shrieked and fell to the ground.

  
Stiles maneuvered away from her, and dug out another handful of ash which he began spreading around himself.

  
She pulled herself up and coughed. “You think you are so clever don’t you?”

  
“I do my best.” He smirked.

  
“I won’t have you getting in my way… Derek and I will create something new together. His abhorrent lifestyle choice will be forgotten once he realizes what he’s been missing.”

  
‘Oh,Jeez-sus. Don’t tell me I’m up against the Christian Right Republican Werewolf league? Sarah Palin? Is that you?” Stiles inched his knife slowly from his jacket and held it flat against his leg.

She began laughing. “You really are so amusing…I’d keep you as a pet…but…I think a more lasting tribute to you would be a monument.” She leaned her head back and roared.

Suddenly the front door opened and a man came out carrying a very bloodied and beaten Erica. She moaned slightly when she saw Stiles, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. Stiles couldn’t stop the gasp of horror escaping his mouth as he looked at her. Erica tried to speak but he could see that her jaw had been broken. He turned and glared at Eve, who was watching him with a satisfied grin.

  
“Oh. I forgot to tell you…Erica and I are having a girl’s night together. The boys are off with my fellow Alphas…Male bonding. Leaving us all alone to get…acquainted. Isn’t that right Erica?” She walked over to her and yanked back her head. “Not much of a talker now are you? Somehow or other she was able to lie to me…About you, Stiles. She said you were…family…” Eve’s hand clenched at Erica’s head. Erica groaned and thrashed as the blood covered her face. “Naughty girl. Derek is your family…and he will be mine as well.”

  
“Yeah. I doubt that. Derek gave up on psychotic bitches years ago…After one killed his entire family…He never got into that kinky stuff.” Stiles snarled at her. “Why don’t you call off your hired hand and deal with me…If you’re man enough.”

  
Eve laughed. “What with all your pixie dust and charms? Now how would that be fair? No I think I’ll just kill her now…In front of you…” She dug her claws into Erica’s shoulder. Erica shook her head in agony. “Unless…You’d be willing to take her place? Save the damsel in distress?”

  
Stiles hand trembled against the knife handle. Erica looked at him through her blood soaked eyes and shook her head softly. “How…how do I know you’ll let her…live.” Stiles breathed. Eve perked up and looked at him.

  
“You’d have my word.”

  
Stiles guffawed. “Right. You’ve proven yourself so reasonably sane and just…”

 

Eve regarded him. “Well what would it take then?”

  
“On your blood…Make an oath on your blood…With this.” He hurled the knife at her. She jumped back surprised but caught it deftly. The silver of the blade blistered her hand and she snarled at him.  
“Swear it on the blade, by the blood and by the moon.” Stiles said calmly. She blinked at him in surprised annoyance.

  
“Someone has been doing their homework…” She scowled at him. “Very well…”

  
“Uh…and get rid of the muscle…I don’t have his assurance…He’s your beta after all am I right?”

  
Eve looked over at the man holding Erica’s limp body. “He’s an Omega…Hired muscle if you will…Sorry Mike. No hard feelings?” With one step she slashed his throat. He fell back a stunned expression dimming in his eyes. Erica struggled to crawl out from under him. “Now Stiles…You do play hard ball. But it really doesn’t matter…I will win. Derek will see that you for all your…Charms…are just human…While I can be his everything.”

  
“Yeah yeah…Harlequin moment. Psycho bitch and the Werewolf…. Make the oath.” Stiles gritted through his teeth.

  
She dragged the blade across her chest. “By the blade, by the blood and by the moon I swear she will live once you take her place.” She dropped the knife and gestured to Stiles. “Now. It’s your turn.”

  
Erica shook her head furiously at him. “Nooo…No Stiles! Please No!”

  
He raised his hands and felt the power dissipate. Then like a hundred sharp knives he felt her body against him. He could taste his blood in his mouth as she withdrew her claws. She smiled and breathed against him.” Not yet my funny little troublemaker…I’ll be saving you for the big reveal. But first I want to see exactly what Derek finds so appealing.” He felt her claws rend his clothing, skin peeled and scored by her claws, he whispered “Derek.” And then blackness took him

“Wake up sleepy head.”

  
Stiles groaned slightly and turned to the bright light that was shining in his eyes. His arms felt strange, heavy and numb. He tried to crack open an eye but the light bombarded his head like a gunshot. He whimpered at the pain that suddenly seemed to awaken in each cell of his body.  
“It’s nearly noon!” The voice continued. “It’s time you woke up!” The voice was gentle but persistent. “You’ve got a big day ahead…lots to do…Stiles, listen to me…you must…wake up.” The voice sounded so familiar, and yet he couldn’t place it. He felt his legs beneath tremble as he jerked up. The sound of shackles dragging iron cross cold cement brought him suddenly back to his reality. Stiles lungs coughed up blood as he tried to steady himself. The raw burning in his throat like a new fire. He hung his head weakly and gave out a sob. “I can’t…I’m not strong enough…”

  
A warm hand touched his face softly. “Stiles…Genim. You are strong…So strong. You can do this…” He cracked open his eye and looked up at the soft warm light streaming through the basement window. There was no one there. But yet in the swirling of the dust for a moment he thought he saw a faint smile, so like his own…His heart lurched painfully. “Mom?” He breathed. There was no response, only the lingering warmth on his cheek, like a kiss. Stiles hung his head and let the tears just come. He felt a dark desperation. Every sorrow, regret, mistake ran through his head. He looked up at his bound hands and his pale twisted arms slicked and tacky with blood.

Then his eyes wandered down to his naked torso and the fine filigree of red marks made by Eve. She had been both thorough and careful not to create too much damage. But he would have scars. He did have to smile slightly with genuine relief when he noticed that Mr. Happy still remained, albeit pitifully unhappy. Eve had made some uncomfortable mention of him last night during her ‘playtime’.  
Here is was. The great master plan? Hanging like a dressed side of beef, waiting for the barbeque.  
He thought of his father…Derek…Left alone…Alone! Without him! Who would take care of them! Who would love them! How could he have been so stupid! He pulled angrily at the bounds. Lydia was right…He had no chance of defeating an Alpha…especially an Alpha as bat shit crazy as Eve obviously was. Stiles suddenly felt a jump in his chest and hot pulse like an electric current had suddenly been released. A strength he didn’t know he possessed took hold of him, he pulled angrily and deliberately pulling his arms free. He groaned as the skin pulled and tore through the manacles, his blood lubricating him enough to pull them free. He fell forward on his blood soaked hands and laughed at the paw print he left on the cold cement floor. He raised his head and let go a howl…

* * *

A cold splash of water jerked him awake. Eve smiled at him holding an empty water bottle. “You were having quite a dream there! I never heard any one whimper so sweetly before.”

Stiles turned away from her to look at the window through his blood caked eyes. The faint rosy glow of dawn was touching the horizon. Eve stepped up to him, her hand pulling his face to hers. “You are one tough little guy…Now let’s get you upstairs and ready…He’s coming!”  
She sounded like a child expecting Santa Claus. Stiles gritted his teeth against the pain that was pulsing in his body. He looked up at her hate burning in his eyes.

  
“Lady. You are so delusional…If you think Derek…will be happy with you…Killing me…”

  
“Oh. But I won’t be killing you…He will.” She smoothed his hair. “To save the life of his Betas?” She began undoing his arms causing Stiles to cry out in agony as the blood began circulating.

“An Alpha would do most anything…Don’t tell me you didn’t find that interesting tidbit in all that impressive werewolf research you have done?”

  
“ Sorry…Must have missed it.Too busy looking up how to stop pre-menopausal psychos from ruining the lives of those I love.”

  
She grabbed him roughly around the throat, causing Stiles to gasp and choke out for breath.  
“ I really…really don’t like you. How a weak, scrawny idiot could think he was worthy of the love or even acknowledgement of one of my kind is…absurd. The final act is approaching…let’s keep that sharp little tongue where it is…For now.”

 

Once she had Stiles securely tied to the post of the porch she left to gather up Erica. She pulled half- dragged Erica to kneel before Stiles. Her arms bound behind her back, her face was even more damaged than Stiles remembered. She could barely open her eyes to whimper at Stiles. Her mouth moved slowly at him. “So…Sorry.” She sobbed. Stiles pulled at his bounds angrily. “You gave your word! You messed up mother…”

  
Eve regarded him. “I kept my word…She’s alive! Just wouldn’t stop that pitiful whining!” Eve shoved Erica over with her foot. “Shut up you! He’s coming! They are returning.”

She lifted her head and sniffed the air with a wide smile. Stiles turned to look in the direction she was facing. He fought the urge to call out to Derek, warn him away…But he knew…He felt it was too late. Derek felt him as surely as Stiles could feel him. Their heartbeats pounded together. He felt the transformation of Derek, felt his feet pounding towards Stiles. As if he had summoned him, he appeared crashing through the woods, fangs bared eyes flaring red in fury. Stiles heart broke at the sadness that suddenly wrapped around him.

He felt Derek’s sudden desperation, panic and fury.

  
Eve stepped closer to Erica and reached down to pull her up. “My last test for you my darling Derek. As mine is the final vote… I have devised the final test…”

The other Alphas appeared behind Derek eyeing the situation with a questioning look. Isaac and Boyd nearly bolted to Erica, but Derek held his hand to stop them. He turned and snarled at them. “Stay back.”

  
“…My final test is quite easy…This one has set himself against me…Our kind… our traditions…In doing so…He has willingly called a challenge…to all of us.” She strode over to Stiles and pointed at him. “He has trained himself in the ways of battling our kind. My challenge is this Derek. Prove you are a worthy Alpha…Kill this enemy…or sacrifice these Betas…” She smiled and waved her hands at her fellow Alphas.

They exchanged an uneasy glance at her, then at Derek. Willem growled and took a hold of Isaac while Tomas and Andre ushered Boyd and Peter towards Erica. Tomas glanced quickly at Derek, bowing his head slightly as if in apology.

Derek’s nostril flared angrily, his eyes fixed on the form of Eve standing by Stiles. His eyes glanced at Stiles. Stiles could see his chest rising and falling as he struggled with what to do. Stiles licked his lips and struggled to slide up.

His eyes still on Derek. He willed himself to remember that moment…That instance when he had first felt Derek in his heart. It was a moment’s quirk. A split instant decision, when he had sauntered cockily into the front seat of his father’s cruiser to confront Derek.  
But then he had looked into those eyes. Haunted, hurt and intense. He had felt something at that moment unknowingly. He had looked into the eyes of fate. He smiled remembering his next words.

  
“I’m not afraid of you!” Stiles mumbled looking directly at Derek.

  
Derek’s eyes widened slightly. He looked down as he walked towards Stiles…His claws extended, head rolling extending his fangs. He grabbed Stiles, sliced his bounds and lifted him to roar in his face. “I told you to stay out of this!”

  
“Yeah..Right! Like you had it all under control…You and your macho sour ass mentality!”

  
Derek huffed at him slightly. “You are so annoying!”

  
Stiles smirked up at him and kissed his nose quickly.

Eve screamed. “Kill him!” Derek kept his eyes on Stiles his breathing slowly calming feeling Stiles in his arms. “I can’t.” He smirked at Stiles his hand entwined with his. “I couldn’t hurt him…I would die for him.” Stiles lips pressed against his and for the first time in months Derek felt as if he were finally breathing again.

  
Eve roared in fury. “Kill them. Kill them!” She raced towards Erica, Boyd and Isaac. The other Alphas began to step back from her fury.

 

Stiles moved quickly in front of her his hand rising suddenly to stop her. She stumbled back in shock. Her eyes confused and frantic. Stiles turned and gestured to the Betas.

They raced to him, embracing him tightly. Derek stood and watched the other Alphas exchange confused glances. Stiles pushed the Betas towards Derek. “Get up on the porch…I don’t want anyone hurt.”

Stiles reached out a hand to Derek. Derek stepped forward to hold it. Eve roared savagely at them. “You’ve signed your death warrant! You have betrayed us…our laws…You won’t be able to withstand us…”

Stiles smiled and nodded down at the small stone gardens. “Derek and I put these in…That green thumb of mine is actually a turn on…But I added my own special brand of fertilizer. Call it an early warning bitch detector.”

From the tree line Chris, Alison, Deaton and Lydia appeared crossbows drawn and aiming. From the side of the house Scott and Jackson leapt to the side of the Betas. The remaining Alphas glared and roared.  
“Stop!” Derek shouted. He walked to stand next to Stiles. “I refused your command…Because I couldn’t do it…” He reached an arm hesitantly around Stiles, his eyes fixed in wonder looking at him. “I couldn’t kill…my mate.”

  
Chris nearly dropped his crossbow in shock. Scott craned his head in confusion looking at them.

Deaton cleared his throat taking a step forward. “Isn’t it a law amongst you that no one should try to severe a bond of Mates by using the blood of their own pack against them?” Deaton’s eyes fixed firmly at the Alphas.

  
The three Alphas quieted and exchanged somber looks. Tomas stepped forward and looked at Derek intently.  
“Is it true?”

  
Derek stepped in front of Stiles protectively and nodded. “It is.” Thomas turned and nodded to his fellow Alphas.

  
“No! It’s a lie! It’s a lie…He is no pack member…He cannot be a mate! He’s a boy… A stupid idiotic boy! He has no right to take that place….It’s mine…I will be Derek’s mate…and I challenge him for that right!”

  
Derek snarled at her and lunged, but Stiles hand stopped him. He looked up at Derek. “She’s right. I need to prove this…” Derek gaped at him.

  
“Stiles…Please…” Stiles grabbed him and pressed his lips to his passionately. He pulled away and placed his head against Derek’s chest. “It’s time you realize you aren’t alone in all this. I will protect you…Our pack…” He looked at Derek intently. “I will be worthy of us…For you, for your family’s name and my own.” He turned to Eve. “I accept your challenge.”

  
“No…That’s crazy. You’re crazy…. Stiles…I can’t… can’t let you get hurt again….Don’t make me…watch that…I couldn’t bear it…Stiles…Please.” Derek hung his head down in defeat “…Not when I just found happiness…again.” He could feel Stiles resolve flow through him, his breath shuddered as Stiles wiped his tears gently. He reached up and made Derek look at him. Eye to eye they stood. “I will never leave you.”

 

  
He turned to the other Alphas who were looking at him in shock. “When I defeat her…You will leave…and never return to bother this town or its inhabitants…Derek will be respected as the Alpha…No questions?” He smirked at them. They looked back and forth between the line of crossbows and Stiles. “You have our word, young man…But your friends?” Stiles nodded at Chris. Chris took quick strides to reach him. His eyes worried. “Stiles…this is insane…Not to mention a bit…Uhm. Disturbing.” He glanced over at Derek. Deaton grabbed his shoulder gently. “Take these…You know what to do.” He handed Stiles his bracelet and a bag of mountain ash.

  
“Chris. I need to do this. You know that.” Chris shook his head slightly.

“Here. Take this…” Chris handed him his knife. “And…I…will honor your choices…”

  
Stiles grinned at him. “You’re a prince among hunters, and you!” he gestured to Deaton “Are my Dumbledore!” Deaton gave a weak smile, he nodded his head nervously at him.

  
Eve roared. “Let me out of this so I can rip you to pieces! Then drag your head over to watch me kill your precious family.” Stiles grimaced.

  
“Bring it on.” He gestured. She dove for him. Her claws extended. Stiles spun quickly down and rolled away. He reached up and dragged the knife across her leg. She twisted and growled. Her body extending grey fur erupting. She stood and lolled her tongue out panting at him. Stiles frowned.

  
“That’s it? You look like a half shaved poodle?” She rushed him, he felt the click of her claws against his back. He willed the mountain ash to life, sending her flailing back.

  
“Cheater!” She growled as she scrambled to her feet

  
“Oh. Yea. Right….Like fangs and claws and super reflexes don’t give you an advantage.” He ran at her making her stumble and trip backwards as the ward surrounded him. Stiles stumbled from the pain as the wounds on his chest opened. He lifted his head in time to see her dive on him. He heard Derek’s scream of rage, felt his sudden panic.

  
“He knows you’re about to die…he can smell it!” She snarled into his ear. Stiles grunted under her and shoved the blade into her chest.

  
“Fooled ya!”

  
She fell back wards as he landed on top of her. The knife held tightly in his fist. Eves claws raked his arms frantically. Stiles ripped open the bag of mountain ash and poured it onto her wound. She writhed and screamed beneath him. He leaned in, and stabbed her again. “How’d you like me now?”

  
She shifted back to human under the pain of his thrust. Her eyes wild and full of hate.

  
“Show me your neck!” Stiles demanded, straining to keep her down. “Submit!”

  
“I’ll never submit to you!” She spat “…I’ll kill you…Kill them all…Every last…” Stiles didn’t even realize he had slit her throat until she stopped moving. Her eyes glazed over under the bright sun.

  
“Wrong answer bitch.” Stiles stood up shakily, Derek caught him against his chest sobbing in relief.

 

Suddenly he was surrounded by arms and hands. Each pack member touching him, kissing him stroking him. “I told her you were family!” Erica sobbed against him. Derek’s eyes streaming with tears caught his. “Family.” He said softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Derek looked down at Stiles lying still across his bed. He looked so small and fragile…and quiet. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Deaton turned from administering to Stiles to smile up at him. “I like that sound…Much better than your usual snarls.” Deaton sat back and turned to look down at Stiles asleep.

“He’s a remarkable individual.” Derek eased himself down opposite of Deaton, his hand reaching out to hold Stiles’ hand in his own.

“He is.” He whispered still staring at the young man before him. Deaton carefully taped down his last gauze, and held his hands over Stiles’ chest.

  
“I’ve only rarely met anyone with such a strong heart…Both literally and figuratively.” Deaton looked at Derek again, a sad wistful smile danced across his face. “Your Mother…Esmee, she’d have approved.”

Derek blinked up at Deaton, tears glistening on his lashes, and nodded. He carefully stretched himself down to lay next to Stiles, his eyes focused intently on him. “He is here! He is ok.” His heart seemed to beat in happiness. “He’s with me!” Derek wanted nothing more than surround himself in Stiles. The feel of him, the smell of him. His mind playing over the last twelve hours. Seeing Stiles bloodied and helpless bound to the porch had been the hardest thing he had ever witnessed, next to seeing his sister’s severed body.

Derek bit back the choking sob that caught in his throat. He had never felt anything like this before. Of all the people he could have fallen for…It was this kid. It was always Stiles who had been there. Egging him on, bringing him back, keeping him focused, saving his life… The pressure of his emotions was like a heavy, but welcomed weight on his chest. It was done, he could breathe again. He had his Stiles safe and with him. He would never let him go again.

  
Deaton stood up slowly, and pulled the blanket up to cover Stiles’ body.

  
“Now. He’ll need to sleep. I’ve given him some pain medication…and he’ll need to take these antibiotics Melissa brought, for the next week. Keep the dressing clean, change them every four hours…Derek?” Deaton turned and chuckled again, this time at the sight of Derek eyes closed, his arm protectively cradling the boy closer, gently snoring against Stiles. Deaton held his hand out again and closed his eyes in a blessing.

“For them. For Esmee…and hopefully for some healing…finally.” He breathed.

* * *

 

Deaton crept down the stairs softly, proud of himself that in a house full of werewolves, he could still be a stealthy son of a bitch. His pride was short lived however, because when he turned the corner they all were waiting, arms crossed, eyes wide with worry, with faces drawn and tired. He laughed slightly at them and held up his hands in defeat. “He’s fine. He’s fine…Just battered and bruised.”

  
Scott took his arm. “Can we see him?”

Erica and Isaac almost began up the stairs but Deaton held his hands out towards them. “He needs sleep and quiet.” He fixed them with a stern eye.

Melissa came in from the kitchen drying her hands and her face as worried as her sons.

  
“Alan?” She asked. “He doing ok?”

Deaton nodded and threw up his hands. “He’s Stiles! I gave him the painkillers and some antibiotics…Thank you by the way.” Melissa sat down on the stairs with a sigh. “Thank goodness you were here…” She gave Scott and Lydia a frown. “What would have happened to him if he wasn’t? Huh?”

  
Scott hung his head. “My mom said Stiles could come to our house and stay there…She could help him right? He’ll be fine right?” Scott sounded near panic.

  
Deaton replied in his most soothing voice. “ Honestly. This is his place now…The best healing is happening up there…Stiles and Derek…Need some time together.”

  
Melissa frowned up at him. “Uh. Alan…I know that I am new to all of this…But he’s only a seventeen year old boy…whose father is a friend of mine…I’m not too comfortable leaving him to…”

  
Deaton smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure Stiles’ honor…eh..hmm… will be in tact by tomorrow. They are both exhausted and fast asleep.”

  
“Derek is asleep…with Stiles?” Isaac giggled at Erica. “This I’ve got to see.” He leaped up over Deaton and began scrambling up the stairs. Deaton lunged over Melissa and grabbed his leg.

  
With a voice low and dangerous he whispered. “Do I need to remind you that I am a Vet? And if you wake my patient or disturb his Mate. I am fully trained and authorized to neuter you!”

  
Isaac’s eyes went wide. “Jeez…man. Ok! Ok!”

  
Erica and Jackson both doubled over in laughter. Isaac slinked back down the stairs with a frown at them.

  
Melissa covered her hand over her laugh. She stood up and brushed off her pants. “Come on all of you…I’m sure none of you have eaten…I’m not offering to cook…but we can get some burgers.”

  
Scott and Lydia stayed behind as Melissa ushered Isaac and Erica out. Peter sat back down and rubbed his face. “That was a close call…I didn’t think we’d get out of that one.”

  
Lydia looked down at him with a frown. “Just remember who it was that saved your life…In case you get any more delusions of grandeur.”

He smiled gently up at her. “Oh. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize my new little family…” he held her gaze forcing her to look away, her cheeks flushing with anger and shame. “I owe them both…” he stood up. “A life for a life…so to speak.”

  
Deaton and Scott eyed him carefully. Peter looked at them and smirked. “I’m not staying here either…Just… can’t I go for burgers too?” He made a pouty face. “I’m hungry! Stiles would feed me.”

  
“Ok!” Snarled Scott, “But if you even look at my mother…”

  
Peter held up his hands in surrender. “She’s like a sister to me.” Scott nodded and Peter followed out to the car.

  
They watched them go. Deaton turned to them. “Well I guess we should finish the clean-up. Scott if you and Jackson would so kind as to?”

  
Jackson scrunched up his nose. “Get rid of the bodies? Why the hell couldn’t those Alphas do it! It was their mess! And Cripes that Omega smells worse than Greenberg!” Deaton sighed and gestured them out.

  
“Lydia…I’d like you and me to do a different sort of cleansing…If you understand?” Lydia nodded slightly.  
“I also think we should freshen up Stiles’ gardens…The boy has some… unexpectedly brilliant ideas!”

* * *

 

Stiles was dreaming. He had to be. He felt like he was in a place out of time. Somehow… familiar, but just out of the center of ordinary. He blinked at the blackness of the room around him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the faint moonlight filtering through the drawn curtains. He listened to the heavy breathing against his chest and he turned his head slightly to look down at the head resting on him. The black hair ruffled and silvered in the dim moonlight. He smiled as he felt the strong arms pull him closer. Stiles let out a calming breath and surrendered to the embrace. He realized he was safe. Suddenly he froze as he felt the light brushing of a tongue inching its way across his chest, moving slowly down his stomach. The freezing moment of shock was quickly replaced by another…more warming sensation. With a grin he whispered.

“Derek? Are you licking me?” He felt Derek’s surprise start at his voice.

  
“Uhhmmm….Maybe?” Came the muffled response. Stiles laughed and reached down to stroke the tangled black mass of hair. Derek’s face pressed harder into him.

  
“It feels good.” He mumbled.

  
Derek looked up at him and smiled shyly. “I didn’t mean to wake you or…” he looked down eyes sparkling with mischief, “Mr. Happy.” Stiles blushed slightly and reached for his face. “What can I say I’m a growing boy…”, He leaned into Derek’s kiss, their tongues entwined, reaching deeper and harder than ever before.

  
“Stiles.” Derek breathed into his mouth. “I need this…Need to feel you. Taste you.” Stiles groaned both in passion and pain as his body reminded him of his actual state of being. Derek jerked back worry flashing on his face. “I’m ok…Just feel like I’ve been run over by a eighteen wheeler… named Eve.”

  
Derek sat up quickly. His eyes scanning over Stiles body in concern. “Sorry…sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. ” He leaned in and gently kissed Stiles forehead.

  
Stiles smiled and pulled him back against his chest. “It’s ok…well not really…Because the day I’ve been waiting for…For months by the way…Sexy Derek Stiles time is here…and I’m a ball of agony.” Derek stretched out against him, his hands gently rubbing Stiles body.

  
“But this…This is good.” Stiles leaned his head against Derek’s. “I feel complete. I’m with you…” He looked over at Derek tears in his eyes. “I love you.” Derek groaned and reached over to kiss him. “Stiles…I…I’ve never felt…this…way.” He closed his eyes his tears dropping on Stiles’ cheek. “ You make me…Real again.” Stiles breath hitched and he kissed Derek fiercely. When they took a breath, Stiles smiled up at him.

  
“SO tell me just how fucking awesome was I today!” Derek grinned widely and nodded.

  
“You were pretty bad ass!” He’s fingers tracing Stiles’ cheek. “Watching you was both terrifying and kind of… hot!” Derek laughed into his neck. Then looked up somberly “Just… let’s not do that again…I can’t see you hurt…”

Stiles turned on his side with a wince, and stared at him eye to eye. “I’ve been there…I know what you mean…At least I didn’t ask you to cut off my arm!” Derek chuckled and blinked at him. “Sorry.”  
Stiles stroked his stubbly jawline. “I’m glad it didn’t happen. I like all your appendages.”

  
He bowed his head down, a frown of concern on his lips. “Derek?”

  
Derek rubbed his nose against Stiles’ jaw and gently kissed him. “Yea?”

  
“I…Killed…someone…” Stiles closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t want to feel for her…Think about her…But he did. Suddenly, the tears began. Derek held him tightly, stroking his head.

“It’s ok Stiles. It’ll be ok…”Stiles nodded against him softly.

  
“You did it for us…To protect the ones you loved.” He breathed against him. Stiles rubbed the tears from his face angrily and pulled himself up to Derek’s face.  
Stiles looked at him eyes wide and moist. A new and vivid fixed determination in his face. Their eyes locked together.

  
“Derek…I…I would… do it again.”

  
Derek sighed and nodded slowly. “I know Stiles. I understand…But from now on we are together…You understand? You will never have to stand alone…” They fell back softly under the covers, arms and legs entwined. Stiles head resting on his chest.

Derek stroked his back gently. “Now go to sleep…So you can get better…” Stiles nodded against him and almost purred in delight.

  
“Got it. Sleep.Healing…Then SexyStilesDerek time…Soon?”

  
Derek chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “Soon!” He agreed. Stiles closed his eyes and whispered. “Yea!”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

 

Derek crept out of the bed softly; turning to make sure that Stiles was still asleep. His eyes trailing up and down at the body, gazing intently over the gauze bandages and red sore welts beneath them. Derek leaned in and sniffed at him gently. He smiled briefly, eyes flashing up to look at Stiles’ sudden movement, he couldn’t smell any infection; and so he breathed a soft sigh of relief. He slowly pulled on his tank top and stretched, catching himself before he did his usual morning “Howl-Yawn”. He carefully pulled and tucked the blanket around Stiles, and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Tiptoeing out of the room he descended the stairs towards his kitchen. For a moment he stood there just breathing in the scents of his home. He could smell Stiles all over him and it made him smile shyly. It was solely theirs…No other scents to pollute his senses. The Alphas were truly gone. He sniffed to catch the trail of Isaac, asleep in his room. The faint scents of Boyd, Peter and Erica lingered; as well as Scott, Jackson and the others, but the house was back. It was his again. He filled the coffee pot and flipped the switch. He leaned back against the counter and looked around again. His feet began tapping on the wooden floor, then his hands, on the counter…Now it was too quiet.

With a huff of restlessness, he went slowly back up the stairs to Isaac’s room. The teenager was hanging off his bed, mouth opened with drool hanging from the corner. Derek leaned down with a smirk, and barked softly into his ear. “Wake up!”

  
Isaac scrambled up, eyes wide looking around in panic. “Jeez. Derek? What the hell?” He sat up quickly with a concerned look. “Is Stiles ok?”

  
Derek held his finger to his lips. “Shhh. He’s asleep. Come downstairs with me.” Isaac rolled his eyes and fell back onto his bed.

  
“I’m exhausted…Just ten more minutes!”

  
Derek smirked at him. “Who do I look like your mother?”

  
He lifted the mattress and rolled Isaac onto the floor. Isaac landed with a ‘yelp’.

  
“And if you wake Stiles I will kill you. Now move it.”

  
Isaac shook his head in disbelief at him. “I thought you’d wake up all rosy sunshine today. After you and Stiles…” He wiggled his eyebrows at Derek. Derek frowned at him.

  
“Shut up you idiot! He was badly wounded…” But Isaac could see the faint red flush creeping up Derek’s neck and face. He smiled down at his feet in victory. He had made Derek blush!

  
They returned to the kitchen Derek poured them both coffee. Then turned to Isaac. “I need you to go get some food…For breakfast...I’m going to cook Stiles breakfast.”

  
Isaac gawked at him in disbelief. “You?”

  
“Yes, me! You…Just go get some…” Derek opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Isaac craned his head over his shoulder to look inside with him. “Uhhmm…Everything?” Derek groaned and nodded. The Alphas had cleaned out most of the food; leaving only a slab of venison, a half-gallon of milk and some iffy looking bread.

  
Derek grabbed his leather jacket and pulled out his wallet. “Take my card…Get food.”

  
Isaac held up his hands. “What kind of food?”

  
“The kind Stiles likes!” Derek snarled. Isaac grabbed the wallet. “Let’s make a list…Ok? I don’t want to come home with things he doesn’t like…and have you rip my head off!”

  
Derek rolled his eyes and huffed. “Fine!” He dug through the kitchen drawer and pulled out a pen and an old take out menu. He sat down at the table and tapped the pen to his lips.  
“He likes pancakes…and bacon and what are those round things?” Derek looked at Isaac.

  
“Uhmm…Oranges?”

  
“No you idiot…I know what oranges are…Get those too, and fruit…He likes fruit…No. The round things …Breakfast sausage…That’s it…” Derek wrote the ideas down frantically.

  
“Stiles makes his pancakes…Homemade.” Isaac felt his stomach gurgle.

  
“Well you’ve seen him make them…What is in them?”

  
Issac shrugged helplessly. “I dunno…Flour…white stuff…strawberries sometimes…Oh. An egg or maybe more than one…Sugar…I saw him put in sugar!”

  
Derek put his head in his hands, then turned to look at him with a snarl. “ What the hell are you doing in here every time he’s cooking them for you! Don’t you watch him?”

  
“Well…What about you? You’re usually right here watching too! What are you looking at!”

  
The faint blush rose up Derek’s face again, making Isaac bark out a laugh. “I know what you’re looking at!” He grinned at Derek. Derek lunged and snapped his jaws at him, making Isaac fall off his chair.

  
“Shut up!”

  
Isaac stood and brushed himself off. “We could just buy pancakes at the diner?”

  
Derek frowned. “No. I want this to be special…Someone has to know how to make pancakes!”

  
Isaac smiled. “I’ll call Erica.”

  
Derek frowned at him. “Erica…Really? The girl who set my microwave on fire… making popcorn?”

  
Isaac nodded in defeat, then perked up. “What about Scott’s mom? She’s a mom…She’d know.”

  
Derek nodded with a smile. “Yea. Ok. Good…You call.”

  
“What? Why me…You call.” Derek’s eyes glittered red. “Fine…Fine…” Isaac stamped out of the kitchen to grab his phone. When he returned he sat and dialed Scott’s home.

  
“Hey Scott…”

  
“Isaac? Is everything ok with Stiles…Why are you calling so early?” Scott’s voice rose enough that Derek could hear his worry.

  
“He’s fine…sleeping. Listen does your mom make pancakes?”

  
“What? Sure…sometimes.”

  
“Great can we have the recipe?”

  
“Huh? The what?”

  
“Derek wants to cook Stiles breakfast…” Isaac and Scott both began chuckling.

  
“Dude are you kidding? Is he wearing an apron?” Scott fell back on his bed choking with mirth at the image.

  
Derek grabbed the phone from Isaac and smacked him upside his head. “Scott!” He barked into the phone making Scott yelp and sit up. “Just tell me what is in your mother’s pancakes!”

  
“Uhmm. She pours water into the Bisquick pancake bottle and then shakes it…really, really hard.”  
Click. “Uhh? Hello? Derek?”

 

* * *

 

Derek resigned himself that the world was filled with idiots and unfortunately they all seemed to gravitate to him.

He crept back upstairs to grab Peter’s laptop. He tucked it under his arm and poked his head into his room to check on Stiles. He was wrapped up in the blanket, breath even and deep. Derek paused to look at his mate. A smile spread over his face, a warm gentle tugging in his heart. He wanted so much just to rush over and lay down close to him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he was an Alpha on a mission, and couldn’t get distracted.

 

Isaac and Derek booted up the computer waiting. “We can just look up a recipe for pancakes.” Derek said with a satisfied smirk at Isaac.

Isaac nodded and turned to Derek. “Good idea…But they won’t be the same as his mom’s recipe.” Derek turned and stared at him. “Do you want me to kill you?”

  
“Sorry…Sorry!” Isaac held up his hands in surrender.

The computer beeped and the screen opened. Both Derek and Isaac recoiled from the screen, eyes caught on the webpage Peter obviously forgot to close. Isaac leaned in horrified. “What the hell is wrong with your uncle?”

  
Derek closed his eyes trying to erase the images. “Too many things!” He closed the window and opened the search menu and put in the information.

  
Derek moaned. “40,400,000 results!” He rubbed his face in exasperation. Isaac leaned in looking. “Try this one…Fluffy Pancakes…Stiles’ pancakes are fluffy!” Derek wrote down the ingredients. Milk, flour, baking powder, baking soda, white vinegar, sugar, salt, egg, butter, cooking spray.

  
He shoved the list at Isaac. “Ok. Go get the stuff and hurry back.”

  
Isaac dropped his mouth open. “How the hell am I supposed to carry all of these groceries… four miles from the store? What If I drop something! You’ll just make me go back again!”

Isaac couldn’t help whining. Derek huffed and grabbed his jacket again, he dug out his keys and dangled them in front of Isaac.

  
“If I let you…drive my …car.” He gritted out slowly. “Promise me you’ll be careful…and stay at the speed limit!” If Isaac had a tail it would have been wagging.  
“I promise! Awesome!”

 

  
Once Isaac was gone Derek found himself restlessly tapping his feet again. He scanned around the room and decided it needed some tidying up. Grabbing the broom he started in the kitchen, after a half an hour he had finished the entire bottom floor.

  
He returned the broom and began on cleaning the kitchen. He pulled out the cleaner Stiles had bought him months ago and paper towels and began tackling the counters and the sink. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to spray some of the stuff on the floor. When he had finished one roll of paper towels he realized that the mop standing in the closet probably would have been a better choice.

  
He cleared off the table and took off the faded green tablecloth that Stiles had unearthed. It was splattered and stained. He took it outside and shook off as much debris as he could. Then threw it in the sink to scrub out the stains, grumbling the whole time about Isaac and his disgusting table manners. He looked down at the sopping mess in his hands and realized he now had to dry the damn thing. Wringing out as much water as he could he hung it off the back porch.

He looked up at the sky, the sun was creeping up. Where the hell was Isaac!  
He was about to call him when he heard the distinct roar of his Camaro speeding up the road. Derek ground his teeth and bolted to the front door. Isaac and Erica came hopping out grabbing bags and smiling.

  
“What is she doing here?”

  
Isaac looked at her. “She texted me about Stiles…so I went to get her…she helped!”

  
“I know what Stiles likes!” Erica held up the Dr. Pepper and a bag of whole grain pita chips. “See!”

  
“Not for breakfast…Idiots…” he grumbled. They carried in the bags into the kitchen.

Derek tapped the computer again to read the recipe. He placed every item carefully in front of him on the counter. Erica found the bowl Stiles used and the pan. She sat back on the counter and looked up at Derek expectantly.

  
“What?” He grumbled.

  
She gestured with her hands. “Now you cook?”

  
She and Isaac exchanged a not so subtle look. Derek frowned at them. “You think I can’t?”

  
Erica made an innocent face. Derek looked at the stacks of food and the miscellaneous pans and he felt his head spinning slightly.

  
Ok. Think what does he do first…He saw Stiles at the counter. His little pink tongue poking out in effort as he opened…What the fuck was he opening? Derek tried to remember, but only could see that pink tongue…licking his lips, the lips pouting in thought…Bacon!

He was opening the bacon. Derek turned and chuckled at Isaac and Erica. “He cooks the bacon first and the sausages…” he grabbed the pans and ripped open the packages. Once they were on the stove he turned back to the other ingredients. He grabbed the bowl. “He mixes everything together…”

  
Erica nodded. Derek smiled triumphantly…He could do this. “Stand here with the computer so I can read it.” Isaac carried it over to him. Derek scanned the directions and quickly began opening the ingredients…Then stopped. “Ok. Isaac you read it to me.”

  
“Ok. One cup all purpose flour…But Stiles doubles the recipes…” Derek snarled at him.

  
“Just read!”

  
Isaac shrugged. “OK. Ok. 2 tablespoons white sugar…1 teaspoon baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon baking soda…”

 

“How can I tell if it’s a ½ teaspoon? Do I have measuring things?”

  
Erica shrugged and began pulling out drawers to look. She pulled out a measuring cup. “I have this!” She said happily. She handed it to Derek. “Ok” he said to Isaac “How many spoonful’s are in a cup?”  
Isaac startled “ How the hell should I know?”

  
“You’re in school aren’t you?”

  
“So? You went to school too!” Isaac barked back. Erica held up another utensil. “I found this!” She smiled happily. Derek turned and scowled at her. “That’s a spatula!”

  
“Yeah…But you’ll need it! Jeez…Wait what about this!” She held up a ring of small spoons. “These are the ones! See they say ½, ¼…” Derek grabbed them from her.  
“Thank you!” He gritted. He carefully measured the baking soda and dumped it in.

  
“Uhmm…Isaac turned the screen to look at the recipe. “That was baking powder right?”

  
“It was this one!” Derek said angrily shaking the box making it spill over the floor.

  
“Uhmm. That’s baking soda…”Erica nodded. “See it says it there…”

  
“Ok! That’s it…the two of you get out.” Derek turned and grabbed the computer and slammed it down on the counter. It made a pitiful whirring then shut off.

  
“Dude! You killed it!” Isaac laughed. Erica slinked over to him and took his arm, her eyes fixed on Derek.

  
“UHmmm let’s go … like right now!” She dragged Isaac out of the kitchen leaving Derek looking down at the mess of white powder all over his newly cleaned floor.

He looked over at the bacon smoking in the pan and he yelped and leapt for it pulling it off the heat. The grease splattering his hands making him drop it with a curse. The door opened and closed as Erica and Isaac retreated outdoors. Derek carefully picked up the fallen pan and replaced the overly cooked bacon. The floor was clean after all.

  
He turned back to the task at hand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was for stiles. It was for Stiles he repeated. He mixed in the remaining ingredients as well as he could remember. He tasted the batter it wasn’t like Stiles’ but it wasn’t toxic. He gave himself an inward high five. Then began to mix the batter like he had seen Stiles do…His hips twitching, his little butt wiggling…Derek thought about Stiles licking the batter from the spoon…He shook his head to stop those thoughts! Just mix the batter you freak! You’re going to give Peter a run for his money.

  
After five burnt attempts Derek flipped one perfectly golden pancake onto the plate. “I got this! I got this!” he hummed to himself.

He managed another three, before he realized that he was out of batter. It would have to do. Stiles would be the only one eating anyhow. Those other two deserters didn’t deserve anything but clean up duty! He wiped his hands on his jeans, and turned to the refrigerator. Slice up some fruit. He grabbed the oranges, and some grapes…Good boy Isaac! Stiles liked grapes. He stopped suddenly horrified…No syrup! He forgot syrup!

  
He turned around helplessly thinking of some suitable substitute. Nothing! Not even jelly! He groaned and threw another pat of butter on the pancakes. He carried it to the table. No Table cloth?...That’s right he had washed it…He dropped down the plate and retrieved the table cloth, which was still wet. Derek huffed in annoyance. Maybe? He turned on the oven and hung the cloth over the opened door. He poured Stiles a big glass of juice and a mug of coffee. He held an extra mug in his hand and had an idea. He rushed out the backdoor.

* * *

 

Stiles sat up and sniffed. It smelt like someone was cooking? He could smell bacon…burnt bacon, but still…definitely bacon. And there was something else…not food…

  
He clambered out of bed slowly, feeling every ache and pain. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants that Scott had obviously brought for him and one of Derek’s t-shirts. He pulled it up to his nose to smell Derek still on it. Stiles smiled and walked to the hallway.

A bright puff of smoke was climbing up the stairs. Forgetting his aches Stiles sprinted to the kitchen to find Derek stamping on the table cloth, bright embers floating up into the air around him.

Stiles stopped and leaned against the doorway watching him. Derek crumpled up the ruined cloth and threw it into the sink running the water to extinguish it completely. He leaned against the sink and shook his head.

Then reaching out for the plate of pancakes and a small mug filled with flowers her turned to see Stiles, and he froze. The sheepish look on his face made Stiles ribs hurt from holding in his laugh.

  
Derek looked down at his hands. “I…I made you breakfast…” Stiles took two steps to kiss him, hands holding Derek’s cheeks. “I can see.” Derek chuckled, “I wanted to surprise you.”  
Stiles looked up at Derek’s flour smeared face, at the plate of pancakes and then at the mug of flowers. Stiles kissed him again his whole body leaning into Derek. “And you know what? You did…You do…You always do!”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

For all the times Derek had been in Scott’s house he had never been downstairs before. He stood shuffling his feet, unsure how to act around Mrs. McCall.

  
Melissa leaned in to look at the cuts on Stiles’ back. She squinted and dabbed on more antibiotic cream. Looking up at Derek’s concerned face she smiled. “He’s good?”

She couldn’t believe how quickly they were healing. Derek let go a worried breath. Stiles arched his neck to try and look. “You… sure?” He asked eyes darting to Derek.

Melissa nodded and stood up. “Stiles you can put your shirt back on.”

  
Derek handed him back his shirt and helped Stiles gingerly pull it on. Melissa watched the exchange, her lips puckering in thought. Derek caught her look, and shyly took a step away from Stiles.

He fumbled briefly with his jacket, eyes down. “So…He’s healing…ok?” he flashed his eyes at her full of love and concern for Stiles. She nearly melted. “Madre Mio,” She thought. “He’s so damn fine…”

  
“Melissa?” Stiles voice broke her thoughts from Derek’s perfect face… cleft chin, stubbly jaw and that cute little overbite….She shook her head slightly. “Uh..Yeah. Stiles…It’s good. Good.”

  
“Do I still need to cover them?” Stiles sat down on the couch slowly.

  
“For a few more days…And finish the antibiotics.” She tapped her hands on her legs nervously. She sat on her couch and looked up at them.

“Uhmm. Sit. Derek.” She flinched. “I mean have ..a seat.” She chuckled. Stiles turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Derek inched down slowly next to Stiles, his hand gently rubbing against Stiles leg as he sat.

  
“Melissa? Are you ok?” Stiles asked looking worried. She nodded.

  
“Stiles have you talked to your dad?”

  
Stiles nodded. “This morning. I told him I was staying over again…” He looked at her carefully. “You..You ok with me saying that?”

  
Melissa pulled at her hospital badge nervously. Then turned to Stiles with a sigh. “Actually…No…I’m not.” Stiles sat back slightly and looked over nervously at Derek, who had suddenly become immobile next to him.

  
“Uhmmm.” Stiles turned to her. “Well…Can I ask why?”

  
“Listen…Listen…I have to be a Mom, now…. here…Ok?” Stiles and Derek exchanged a nervous glance at one another then fixed their gazes on her. She breathed in slowly.

  
“Stiles…I understand that there…are urges…that. You…well, you’re a growing boy…” She stopped when Stiles suddenly chuckled. “What?”

  
Stiles rubbed his face and shook his head. “Nothing…nothing.” Derek gripped his knee warningly. “Stiles…not…the time.” Derek whispered from the corner of his mouth.

  
Melissa shook her head confusedly. “Anyhow…You know I love you Stiles…Like a son…And well. I just need to know that you are being safe…” Stiles and Derek both suddenly leaned back into the couch. Stiles blinked at her nervously. “HUH? He squeaked.” Derek looked quickly anywhere but at either of them. Melissa scooted closer lowering her voice. “You know…Safe! Condoms…I mean…I don’t know if Were…Derek…can get diseases…but there is HIV, Hepatitis, Syphillis…”

Melissa got up and grabbed a small plastic bag from the table. At first Stiles assumed it was more bandages, but with horrifying clarity he saw it was filled with safe sex paraphernalia and brochures. Melissa smiled at them then began pulling out the pamphlets. With her calmest ‘trust me I’m a nurse’ voice, she began . “During anal sex there can be a lot of tearing…and there are…”

  
Stiles leapt from the couch mouth agape in shock and shame. “Whoa! Whoa!” His face twelve shades of scarlet. Derek moaned into his hands behind him.

Melissa jumped up. “I…I’m not trying to pry…But…I just want to make sure that you…Both. Are being safe…and everything.” She took Stiles’ arm. Stiles looked down at the floor hoping it would just open up and swallow him.

  
“Stiles…Honey…I’m ok with you guys….You know…It’s just…Well…” She craned her neck to look at Derek and then back at Stiles. “Have you ever done this before? With another… guy?”  
Derek nearly bolted from the room but Stiles was blocking his way.

  
Stiles turned suddenly worried and looked down at him. “Have you?”

  
Derek looked up at him with a surprised shock. “Of course not! Have you?”

  
The thought of Stiles with anyone made his hackles rise. Stiles frowned at him.  
“Uh..Duh…Just Rosy palms and her five friends.” Stiles waved his hand at Derek, who rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

Melissa shook her head. “Listen I don’t mean to make anyone uncomfortable…Just being careful…” She took Stiles’ arms. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She looked over at Derek.

  
“We haven’t done…anything…much…” Stiles whispered. Derek groaned slightly. “Derek wanted to wait until I was…older.” Stiles said it like it was a prison sentence.

  
“Well. Derek… that is very mature of you…” Melissa sat back down. “You know what it’s like…You must have had…some experiences…” She tried not to imagine them. She already could feel the heat climbing up her neck. Derek eyed her then looked down at his hands. “Only one…and she wasn’t what you would call a good… first time…” Melissa blinked in confusion at how sad he sounded.

  
Stiles forgetting his embarrassment sat down next to Derek and wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulder. He leaned his head against Derek’s affectionately. “I’m sorry.” He whispered to him.

  
Melissa sighed and stood up again. “Well. I had my say…Sorry.” They both stood up and looked at her. “Stiles I just think you should head home. I’m not fully understanding this whole ‘mate’ thing…I tried to ask Scott but…He didn’t seem to understand this either…”

Stiles opened his mouth to protest. Melissa held up her hand and stopped him.

  
“I’m ok with you two…Really…I mean if Scott and Alison can…” She rubbed her hand through her hair. “I mean…It seems you both have your heads screwed on right. It’s just I can’t lie to John…I’m putting myself in his shoes…If I knew he had lied to me about Scott being at his house for three days…I’d never forgive him…You get it?” Stiles looked up at her eyes wide, but Derek nodded.

  
“You’re right Melissa. He needs to be home…With his dad.” Stiles squeaked suddenly and turned to him. Derek rubbed his cheek. “You know I’m right. If we are going to do this…we need to do it right.” Stiles pouted but nodded at him. Melissa smiled. They stood and began heading to the door. “Good.Good. So…Keep up the antibiotics…and the dressings for a few more days…And guys?”

  
They both turned to her. She flashed them a smile, “I think you make a really…cute couple.”

* * *

 

Getting Stiles back home was effortless. John was at work, the house quiet and peaceful. Stiles took in a deep breath and sighed. “It smells of stale beer and virginity!” Stiles groaned.

  
Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles close bringing him down gently onto the couch. He brought his mouth to Stiles neck and nibbled softly. “It could only smell of stale beer….” He looked up at Stiles eyes bright. Stiles suddenly realized even though Mr. Happy was willing, Mr. Brain was not.  
“Uhhmm. I think I’d rather we held off a bit more…” He scrunched up his eyes, worrying at Derek’s reaction.

  
Derek looked concerned. “Are you still in pain?” He rubbed Stiles arm softly. Stiles nodded slightly. His mind on the couch his dad sometimes napped on, the throw pillows his mom had made…He felt as if their eyes were on him. Derek sensed his unease and pulled back slowly. Stiles let his arms slip away. “Something’s wrong?” He asked eyeing Stiles nervously.

  
Stiles grabbed him and kissed him. “No…No just. It’s weird. Here… Feeling sore and tired…” He let his eyes hold Derek’s. Derek nodded and kissed him again softly. “I don’t want to rush this…or you.” He stood up. “I’ll call you?”

  
Stiles nodded slowly. Suddenly, worrying if he hadn’t just ruined his chance Stiles grabbed him into an embrace. Derek smirked at him. “Dinner later?” Stiles smiled wide and nodded. “Yes. I’ll cook!”

  
Suddenly Derek shuffled his feet and looked down. “Uhm. Could we go out.” He looked up at Stiles nervously.

  
Stiles chuckled. “Aww. Is the big bad Alpha afraid of sitting at dinner with the father-in-law?”

  
“Stiles.” Derek groaned. “It wasn’t a nice conversation the last time John visited me…”

  
Stiles waved his hands, as if erasing the memory. “He didn’t know…He thought you were just…Being all handsy with no love. He felt bad…Really!”

  
Derek sighed. “Really?” His eyes looked a bit more hopeful. Stiles stepped up to lean into him. Hands resting on his shoulders. His eyes locked on Derek’s. “Really. For me?” Stiles scrunched up his face and pouted. Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the laugh that accompanied it.  
“Fine.I’ll man up…For you…” He leaned down and kissed the pout off Stiles’ lips. “Just give your dad a head’s up…Ok?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Scout’s honor!” He made a haphazard sign with his hand. Derek pulled him close and nibbled along his jaw.

  
“You know you’re going to owed me…”

  
Visions of safe sex brochures and thinly wrapped condoms flashed before Stiles eyes. He chuckled and nodded to Derek.

  
“Ok then. I’ll be back around?” Derek paused looking at Stiles with a confused grin. Stiles snapped out of his reverie.  
“Uhmm. Seven-ish?” He smiled. Derek nodded and gave him one last lingering kiss. “Seven it is…And tell John…”

  
Stiles nodded quickly. He walked Derek out and leaned against the door in thought. He couldn’t place the strange bubble of panic that was suddenly engulfing him. He rubbed his face furiously trying to prioritize his thoughts. Something Melissa had asked. “Have you ever done this before…?” Suddenly it was clear. Although he had been an avid spectator of the act of sex,-Thank you internet- he had no practical knowledge of what he was to do or know, was there some preparations he had to make and was shaving ahead required?…Stiles ran to his phone and dialed the first person he could think of that could help solve this dilemma.

  
“Uh.Hey Danny? It’s Stiles…Listen. I really,really need your help…”

 

Because he was nearly panicking Stiles did the one thing that kept him grounded…well two actually. He masturbated…and then cleaned the house.

Danny had promised to swing by for a few. He hadn’t sounded annoyed…more put out. When he finally arrived Stiles’ heart felt like it was going to burst.

How the hell was he going to broach the subject without Danny thinking a) he was a complete whack job or B) hitting on him. Stiles opened the door and groaned as Jackson smirked at him.

  
“Wha…? Why are you here?” Jackson nodded at him. “Nice to see you too, butthole.” He pushed himself past Stiles. Danny smiled at him. “Sorry, I told you I had plans…Jackson and I are heading to the mall. Lydia pushed past him and gave Stiles a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Hey! Hey!” Stiles smiled weakly. “Yea…The gangs all here.”

* * *

  
Once everyone had deposited themselves on the couch they all looked up at Stiles expectantly. Stiles wiggled nervously from foot to foot, mouth opening and closing trying to formulate the proper way to proceed.

  
“Uh, anyone want something to drink?” They all shook their heads. Stiles sighed and squeezed his fists tightly trying to bolster his courage. He sat down next to Lydia.  
“I have a…Problem.”

  
Lydia reached for his hand, concern clearly sketched on her face. “What happened? Is everything thing ok with…” She paused and widened her eyes at him.

  
“No..I am fine…It’s all fine…” He bowed his head slightly. “I just really wanted to talk with…Danny…about …something we have in common…” He looked pointedly at Lydia. “And..and how to …proceed?” He shrugged helplessly.

Lydia’s eyes widened a bit more and her mouth formed a small perfect “O”. She nodded quickly.

  
“I see…So you just want to talk with Danny?” She nudged Jackson with her elbow. “Let’s go make some coffee…or better yet go get some…”

  
Jackson ignored her jab and was smiling wickedly at Stiles. He chuckled. “You want to get some pointers from Danny? For what Stiles? I can’t even imagine?”

  
Stiles scowled at him. “It’s personal…”

  
Danny’s eyes were tracking from one to another. He saw Jackson’s self-satisfied smirk, Lydia’s new flare of annoyance and Stiles’ pink exasperation. He shrugged confusedly at them.

  
“Uhmm. Stiles? What is it you think I can help you with?”

  
Jackson leaned over and smiled. “He wants to know how to please a man!” Danny nearly slipped from his chair in shock. Lydia pelted Jackson’s arm.

  
“Jackson!” She growled at him.

  
“What! I think it’s cute…He’s doing his homework. Christ! Stilinski…It’s not like rocket science or anything!” Jackson laughed. Danny looked even more confused.

  
“Stiles…Is that…I mean…are you?”

  
Stiles glared at Jackson, then hung his head blushing. “It’s not like I want you to…show me or something…” He threw a face at Jackson. “Just can we…Talk? Please?”

  
Lydia pulled Jackson’s arm and stood. “We are off. Danny help Stiles, Jackson shut up.” She kissed Stiles cheek. “We’ll be back in a few.”

  
“Oh. Come on.” Jackson moaned. “This is going to be fun! I’ll have months of torment worthy material!” Lydia turned and smiled sweetly at him. “Make your choice…Months of tormenting Stiles or months of celibacy?”

Jackson frowned. “Not fair.”

  
She chuckled. “Be sweet or get no sweets...Ok. Danny you help him, Stiles try not to hyperventilate…And we’ll go get some coffee.”

  
Danny looked slightly panicked as they left him behind. He eyed Stiles nervously.

  
“This is pretty..strange you know?”

  
Stiles sat down and twisted his hands in his lap. “I know.” He mumbled down at his fingers. “It’s all kind of new…and…I want to…be ready…” He lifted his eyes up at Danny. He looked like a frightened little boy. No wonder the drag queens were so in love with him, he looked so innocent. Danny sighed and sat back.

  
“Ok. First things first…who is it? Scott?” Danny leaned forward smiling.

  
“Eww. No. Not Scott…It’s Derek.”

  
Danny shook his head confused. “Who’s Derek?”

  
“Derek Hale…You’ve met him…” Danny shook his head trying to remember. Stiles held up his finger. “Wait. I have a photo.” He leapt up the stairs to his room and returned with the photo booth shot of the two of them. He handed it to Danny. Danny’s eyes got wide as he looked at it.  
“Miguel? Your…Cousin? Stiles…Dude…”

  
Stiles sat down with a laugh. “He’s not my cousin…He’s Derek Hale…You know the Hale house on the edge of town?”

  
Danny frowned. “I thought it was abandoned? They all died?”

  
Stiles shook his head. “Nope. Derek and his…Uncle survived…”

  
Danny looked again at the photo and blew out a slow breath. “Wow. He’s…like seriously…I mean seriously hot.” Danny looked up at Stiles with a new found admiration. “And you two are?”

  
“Uhmm. Like dating…yeah…And it’s maybe…well. It is…we are…”

  
“Going to fuck?” Danny chuckled slightly. Stiles breath came out slowly in a huff, and he nodded nervously.

  
Danny got up and sat down next to him. “He ever…You know?”

  
Stiles shook his head. “With a woman…not…not a guy.”

  
“He’s never!” Danny now eyed Stiles with a twinge of jealousy. “You are both virgins?” He chuckled looking back at the photo. “Lucky son of a bitch!”

  
“I have…a general understanding of how things go…But…” he shrugged nervously.

  
Danny reached over and rubbed his shoulder. “Relax. It’s just sex. Really. I’m sure he will be feeling just as nervous…You do anything yet?”

  
Stiles rubbed his hands nervously on his legs. “Making out…A lot. No nakedness…Just partial…Very PG-13. He…He wanted to wait…until next March when I turn eighteen…”  
Danny frowned. “That’s a ball buster…”

  
Stiles nodded. “Don’t I know.”

  
“Well? What can I help you with…I mean, yeah, I have my Gay card, but it doesn’t make me an expert…”

  
“I just needed to know…what to do to get…You…know…Ready?” Stiles scrunched up his shoulders, squirming with embarrassment.  
Danny frowned. “Like for…?”

  
Stiles eyes widened. “Everything?”

  
Danny shook his head and laughed. “Stiles…You just. I don’t know…Let it happen. I mean be clean…Shower, brush your teeth, have condoms…lube…Wear nice underwear?” Danny rubbed his face in thought. “You ever watch …you know?”

  
“Porn?” Stiles chuckled. “I think I’ve search engined the shit out of ‘stubbly dark hunks’,” He squirmed a little in embarrassment. “It’s not like I’m uhhm. Taking notes though…” Danny laughed at him.

  
“But…Obviously…You see things you like? Things that you’d maybe want to try?”

  
Stiles flounced back onto the sofa and covered his face with a pillow. “Well…Yeah. But…They just “Do It!” There’s no talking monologue to walk you step by step….”

  
Danny shook his head. “Dude! It’s not like you’re going to pass or fail a test…You’ve got to just let instinct guide you. Do what you feel comfortable with…I mean if he really cares about you…He’ll accept whatever it is you want. Ok?”

  
Stiles mumbled into the pillow. “MMhhmm.”

  
Danny slapped his leg. “In the mean time I can show you this awesome site that lists the positions.”

  
Stiles jumped up. “Like step by step?”

  
“Nah, but with general tips and procedures…I think there are about thirty…Maybe more…”

  
Stiles shook his head. “More?” He waggled his fingers. “I can only come up with three?” He frowned at Danny. Danny ushered him upstairs. “We do this and that’s it. You pop one… keep it covered.”

  
“Hah-hah, you are a riot.” Stiles grumbled.

* * *

  
After almost thirty minutes of watching the screen Stiles felt as if he had fallen into the gay sex encyclopedia brittanica. His eyes were wide and glazed over looking at the bodies in their myriad positions. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to masturbate or begin a rigorous weight lifting training routine. Danny noticed his opened mouth zoning and clicked out of the site.

  
Stiles turned to him. “Hey! Why..”

  
Danny smirked. “You looked like you were going comatose…And I heard Jackson’s car pulling up.”

  
Stiles tried to adjust himself casually. “Thanks…Thanks for…well, being there…” Danny winked at him. He looked down at the photo of Derek lying on the desk and smiled. “You said he had an Uncle? Like how much older?”

  
Stiles grimaced. “Yea…. He’s not your type…”

  
Lydia and Jackson made their way to his room. Lydia snuck a peek inside with a smile. “You boys ok?”

  
Jackson came in past her and sat on the bed. He eyed them both. “Watching porn? You dirty boys!”

  
Stiles shook his head and coughed embarrassedly looking at Lydia. “N-No educational film…photo documents?”

  
Jackson rolled his eyes at him. “So is Sex ed. All done. Can we go now?”

  
Danny looked at Stiles and gave him a smile. “Just remember…It’s not all about sex. It’s about how you both feel. You feel that and it will be great.”

Stiles smiled at him and gave him a hug, making Jackson scowl.

  
“Ok. Ok. Gay pride parade is over. Let’s go!” He got up followed by Danny. Lydia ran over and gave Stiles a quick kiss. “Of course I want all the details…ASAP. Love you.”

  
And then there was Stiles. He turned back on the computer and pulled out a notebook. Something’s needed further study.

 

Stiles ended up curling up in his bed with visions of ‘Crow’, ‘Doggie Style’, ‘Eagle’ and others swirling around. He felt both exhilarated and exhausted from worry. Before he knew it he closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

* * *

He was awakened by a soft tapping on his back.

“Stiles? You ok?”

He turned and looked up and the darkened room and his father’s concerned smile. “Dad?” Stiles pulled himself up slowly and turned to look at his dad, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I fell asleep?”

John sat back and nodded. “I guess. You feeling ok?” John reached out to feel his forehead. Stiles nodded. “I’m ok…What time is it?” John shrugged slightly. “Uhhm? About seven? I’m going to order a pizza. Don’t worry about cooking …just rest.” John patted his back softly.

  
Stiles jumped up. “Seven? Seven? Derek! Aw shit!” He rushed to the bathroom to splash water on his face. John followed eyebrows furrowed with a question. “Why do I feel you forgot to tell me something?”

Stiles smiled. “I forgot that…I …invited Derek over for dinner.”

John took a deep breath. “Stiles…”

“I want you guys to get to know each other…again. You liked Derek! Remember the gardens? Feeling bad that you made him cry? Drove him from town? Broke my little heart? Remember?”  
John clenched his jaw. “Fine. He can come. For dinner... I need a beer!” John frowned and stalked off. Stiles pulled on his red sweater and clean jeans. “I’ll make chicken! Ok! No Pizza!” He yelled after his father.

John sat back and watched Stiles explode all over the kitchen. Pans were rattled, sauces whipped, vegetables chopped making John’s head spin. He finally couldn’t resist, he had to ask.  
“So…You and Derek…are official?”

Stiles paused and looked at his father and gave a small nod. John squeezed the beer bottle tightly then rolled it slowly between his hands.

“Dad?” Stiles eyes flashed with worry at him. “You..ok?”

John smirked. “If I said ‘no’ then what?”

Stiles pounded the chicken with the mallet. John eyed him. Then looked at it with a chuckle. “That was coincidental!” Stiles laughed. He dipped the chicken into the egg wash and then into the panko breadcrumbs.

Carefully he placed the coated pieces into the pan. They began sizzling immediately. Stiles flipped them and browned the other side. “Would you get me a lemon?” He asked over his shoulder to his dad. John got up and retrieved a lemon from the bowl on the table. He brought it over to the counter. “You want me to cut it?” Stiles nodded. John watched his son with a smile. “You remind me of her…so much!” Stiles stopped and turned to his dad. His eyes wide. “I do?” John smirked and nodded slightly and cut up an extra lemon. “Her lemon chicken?”  
Stiles nodded. “Her favorite.”

John chuckled. “Imagine if she were here? She’d end up having Derek put in three new gardens…The guy is a powerhouse….I’d never seen someone who can work so hard...I can respect that.” John squeezed the lemon juice over the chicken making it sizzle and pop. Stiles smiled and flipped the chicken. “I think she’d be up at his house Feng Shuing the whole place.”

John nodded laughing. “Remember when she woke after she watched a scary movie and having a nightmare decided to bless the house with sage and set off the smoke detectors.” Stiles laughed remembering his mother’s embarrassed face and loud belly laugh at herself. Stiles smiled again softly and placed the chicken into a baking dish. He squeezed the remaining lemons over them. “You really think Mom would have liked Derek” He asked his dad shyly. Eyes down on the vegetables he was simmering.  
John sipped at his beer slowly. “She’d like that he makes you happy…Nothing else really matters Stiles, does it?”

Stiles turned to face his dad. “It does matter…if you don’t like him…Makes things hard.” Stiles looked away. John sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “I’m just an old dog…it’s hard for us to learn new tricks….It’s been just you and me for so long…I guess I just feel like I’m losing my little boy.” Stiles bottom lip shot out and his eyes began to glisten. “Dad…You know I’ll always be here…for you.”

John smiled and nodded, then pulled Stiles into a hug. “I know…and now with Derek around, maybe I’ll actually have someone who can help me fix the roof this fall!”  
“Hey!” Stiles chuckled against his dad’s chest.

 

There was a knock at the front door. Stiles and John exchanged a look, John gestured to the vegetables. “You keep an eye on those…They’re even worse mushy and soggy!”  
John took two deep calming breaths and opened the door Derek was standing there dressed in a shirt and tie. One hand holding a plate the other hand a small bottle of wine. He flashed his eyes up and down and gave John a slight smile. “John, thank you for having me.” John nodded and gestured him inside.

“You doing well Derek?” Derek nodded swiftly. He tried to hand the bottle to John. “I brought this…to go with dinner…uhm..just for you and me…of course.” John smiled and took the wine.

“These…I made…for dessert…” Derek looked down at the cookies he had on the plate. John rose his eyebrows. “You made cookies?” He pursed his lips and nodded. “Nice. What kind?

  
Derek was staring past John eyes sparkling looking at Stiles as he entered the living room. John could almost feel the heat from the gaze. He turned and lifted the plate to show Stiles. “Your boyfriend made cookies!” Derek startled and turned to look at John. John gave him a smile.  
Stiles smile stretched wide. “You made cookies? First pancakes now this…I’m beginning to think I’m rubbing off on you.”

  
“They’re oatmeal…I found the recipe on the back of the oatmeal container…Stiles bought for me.” Stiles cautiously linked his hand through Derek’s arm. John noticed but only smiled. “He’s buying you oatmeal? Let me warn you that’s only the beginning…Just wait until its raw carrots for lunch and spinach and kale juice in the morning!” Derek and John made matching faces of disgust. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Meat eaters!”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

  
Stiles and Derek set the table, while John pretended to flip through his mail. His eyes over the tops of his glasses watching the two of them exchange small smiles and subtle bumps as they passed back and forth each other. Stiles pulled out a chair for Derek and gave him a pat of reassurance on his shoulder, as Derek looked up to see John smiling at him.

“Well, this will be a nice opportunity for us to catch up…” John speared a piece of chicken and placed it on his plate.

Derek looked sideways at Stiles and nodded slowly. Stiles placed the vegetable platter down with a flourish. “Yummierific!” When both of their faces remained expressionless, he rolled his eyes and scooped each of their plates with a healthy serving. They both looked down at the swirling mix of greens, yellows and reds and groaned.

“Stop being such babies!” Stiles huffed at them. “ No dessert for little boys who don’t eat their veggies!”

  
Derek and John looked up at each other and smiled. Stiles grinned into his plate. Going good…so far.

  
“So…Derek…I never asked, but did you ever attend college?” John chewed thoughtfully and looked at Derek. Derek squirmed slightly and nodded. He cleared his throat slightly.

  
“In New York…I was studying…criminal justice…forensics…” His cheeks flushed slightly. John grinned a wide smile.

  
“Hey!” He put down his fork and grinned. “That’s awesome…You knew that Stiles?” Stiles was looking at Derek with a confused frown. Why didn’t he know that?

  
“So what made you interested in getting into criminal justice?” Stiles felt the wave of sorrow pouring from Derek, and he turned quickly to his dad with a look, but it was too late.

  
“I was hoping I’d be able to track down… who killed my family…” Derek’s hand gripped his fork tightly. Stiles reached over to cover his hand gently, as much to comfort him as it was to hide the fact that the metal was bending like butter. John’s smile vanished and he dropped his eyes down.

  
“Derek…I’m sorry. I should have…”

  
Derek looked up at him. “But you did. You caught her…I had my justice.” He gazed at Stiles and then to John and gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.”

  
John cleared his throat. “You know we are always looking for new deputies…You can take courses at the community college…I’d…I’d be happy to help you…”

  
Derek smiled at John and nodded. “I might like that.”

  
The last piece of chicken lay before them. Stiles eyes went back and forth between his dad and Derek. It was like a shoot-out in an old western movie.

“You have it Derek…You’re the guest” said John.

“No, it’s your house…It’s all yours.” Neither made a move, forks poised waiting.

  
Stiles chuckled at them both, leaned in and cut it neatly down the center. “Here…” he plopped one on his dad’s plate then the other on Derek’s. They both breathed, and then chuckled at the food. “It is so good!” Derek smiled at Stiles. John nodded diving in.

“Thank god he got Stella’s cooking skills and not mine…or else we’d be eating pasta…And even that is never guaranteed.”

* * *

 

Derek got up and began gathering the plates. “Whoa! You are a guest…No cleaning up!”

Stiles got up and tried to take the plates. Derek lifted them high over his head and chuckled at him as he hopped up to grab them.

Derek leaned in. “I’m only a guest?” He whispered. Stiles blushed and looked quickly over at his father.

John held up his hands. “I’ll let you two battle this out…I’m going to finish this wine and go watch TV.” He left Derek and Stiles standing side by side at the sink. Derek was washing, Stiles drying. John smirked to himself and shook his head slightly. Stella would have loved this.

  
Just as he settled in his favorite chair he heard a faint knock at the door. John grumbled slightly and got up to answer it.

He opened the door to three anxious faces. Isaac, Erica and Boyd stood together and smiled nervously at him.

  
“Uhhm hey. Sheriff …Mr. Stilinski…Sir…Is uhmmm. Derek here by any chance?” Erica asked meekly. Isaac and Boyd nodded nervously behind her.

John was about to turn around and call to Derek when he appeared right next to him. John jumped slightly and raised his eyebrows in surprise at him.

  
“What are you all doing here?” Derek asked eyebrows down, voice low looking at the three teens.

  
“We hadn’t heard from you all day…and when we went to your house…You weren’t there…Hey! Did Stiles cook!” Isaac’s nose sniffed up the air like a dog making John blink in surprise at him and chuckle.

  
“Come in kids.” John smiled and gestured them in. Derek scowled and huffed slightly at them.

  
“ Didn’t you guys have dinner?” Derek murmured. Isaac and Boyd shook their heads ‘no’ which made Erica smirk, since they had just finished two large pizzas.

John smiled and patted Boyd and Isaac on their backs. “I don’t think there’s anything left…But maybe Stiles can make you something else.”

  
“Awesome! Hey! Stiles do you have any food for us?” Stiles peeked out at them and laughed.

  
“For you? I doubt it…But I’m making ice cream sandwiches…From cookies Derek baked!” Stiles chuckled at their slow shocked expressions. All three turned to look at Derek in awe. John couldn’t help join in with a chuckle. “I take it cookie baking isn’t a usual thing for you?” Derek scowled at Stiles’ mischievous smile at him.

  
“I was trying to broaden my…experiences.” He gave Stiles a smile. “I’m willing to try something new.”

  
“You baked cookies! Alone…by yourself?” Erica and Isaac grabbed one and sniffed it. Stiles nibbled one. “They’re good…” He chewed slowly. Erica and Isaac followed suit and bit in.

  
“Well, Peter helped…” Stiles, Erica and Isaac all let the cookie fall from their mouths and looked at Derek in horror. Derek raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“What? What’s wrong?”

  
Stiles quickly wiped his mouth off with his hands. “Uhmmm. No they’re ok.”

He glared at Isaac and Erica who quickly nodded with him.

Derek frowned slightly. “I made him wash his hands!” Stiles smiled and squinted at him. “Sorry.”

  
“Hey you know what we can do? Let’s make a bonfire…We can make some s’mores?” John smiled and looked at Stiles. “We have the stuff right?”  
Stile furrowed his brows in surprise at his dad. “I guess…”

  
“Great! I’ll call up Melissa and see if she’d like to come over.” John walked over to grab the phone.

  
“Oooh…And Scott. Tell Scott to come over.” Isaac smiled.

  
Stiles shrugged at Derek. “Come on let’s get the fire pit ready.” Derek smiled and followed him out closely.

His hands grabbing Stiles as soon as they stepped into the garage. He spun Stiles around and ground his lips against him fiercely. Stiles went limped against his chest. “Alone.” He breathed into Stiles ear. “Finally.” He let his mouth wander down Stiles’ neck.

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s hair and pulled his mouth back to his. He pulled away and chuckled. “This isn’t the type of wood we should be getting you know?” Derek smacked his ass with a laugh.

“You don’t look like you’re willing to stop?” Stiles bit Derek’s earlobe, which he knew was one of Derek’s secret no-no places. “Stiles!” Derek moaned against him. “Don’t start something we can’t finish…” Stiles pulled away and nodded.

  
“Yeah…We’ve got the kids and Grandpa in the next room…” he chuckled at Derek’s defeated look. “Yep…Better than any cold shower isn’t it?” Derek nodded glumly.

He turned and listened then took two steps away from Stiles just as John opened the door.

“Hey, Stiles? I know you hid those Hershey bars somewhere! Get them out so we can get the stuff together! I’ll help Derek.”

  
Stiles nodded and flashed a “Told you so” smirk at Derek. Derek followed John out to the firepit. “Here there are some sticks piled up over there. I’ll get some charcoal.”

  
Derek began arranging the sticks into the pit. “No…No… First put down some charcoal. Otherwise it won’t light.”

  
Derek huffed. “Sure it will. They’re dry enough…” John “tssked” and began taking the sticks out.

  
“No, you start with a base…see then it will heat up quicker…Make a more even heat…”

  
“Yeah, John if you were going to barbeque…Not just melt marshmallows…”

John shot him a look. Derek held up his hands. “Ok. You’re the…bonfire expert.”

John smiled in triumph, and poured in the briquettes. He lit them and blew on them softly and sat back as they began to glow. Carefully he put in some small sticks. Small flames began igniting. Derek watched them creeping up the sticks and caught John’s eyes on him.

  
“You ok?” John asked softly. Derek pulled a smile and tried to nod casually.

“I…am glad you came over…We needed to…clear the air.” Derek’s eyes caught his and looked down swiftly.

  
John cleared his throat and added more sticks. Looking into the fire he whispered. “Derek, I’m sorry…about what I said…implied…last time.”

Derek sat back on his heels and looked through the fire at John carefully arranging sticks. “I can see…now…how much Stiles means to you.” He looked up briefly at Derek. “And how much you mean to him.” He gave Derek a small smirk. “I’m still pretty..uhm..surprised…at these new developments…But do you love him?” John looked up nervously and caught his eyes.

Derek blinked slowly looking directly at him and took in a deep breath. “John, more than anything.” He replied his voice shaking slightly.

  
John chuckled and pushed the sticks deeper. “Then… that’s that. Just…take your time…Ok?” Derek smiled and nodded. John suddenly stood and walked to sit next to Derek. They both stared at the flames. John turned and looked at him.

“You two have something…I can’t explain it.” He held up his hands to the warmth. “But…I think it’s special. You both kind of are…opposites but you..fit?” Derek blushed and hung his head.

“But that’s kind of cool…I think you both have been dealt a pretty rough hand…and yet through it all…you found someone to make you smile and remember that there is more to this crazy beautiful life than sadness and pain.” Derek turned his face to John and blinked his eyes. He dropped his head with a laugh. “Why is it you Stilinski men always make me cry?” He rubbed his eyes. John clapped his arm around his shoulder and gave him a brief hug. “Let’s just blame this one on the smoke ok? It will be our little secret.”

 

Melissa and Scott arrived and everyone piled around the fire pit. Isaac finagled stiles into pulling out some hot dogs that he speared and burnt to a crisp. Even Boyd had to turn away from the sight of Isaac eating a s’mores covered hot dog.  
“Dude! That is just wrong!” Boyd cradled Erica up against him to hide his face.

  
“Whuttheyaresogood!” Isaac said mouthed full and laughing. Scott grabbed one and had to try for himself. He nibbled it appraisingly. “Not bad!” He and Isaac high-fived each other. Melissa handed John another beer. They leaned in to each other and smiled down at the teen around the fire.

  
“This is nice.” She smiled at him. John looked out at Stiles’ broad smile. His hand strategically holding Derek’s under his long hoodie. Derek’s eyes focused intently up at him, mouth wide and smiling. He looked so much younger when he smiled, John thought.

“It is nice. It’s what was missing…”

  
Melissa looked up at him with a questioning look. “What was missing?”

  
He turned and gave her a smile. “This. For all of us…A Family…Just being together. Feeling the love, being here…All of us…” He caught Derek’s eyes across the fire and they seemed to glow slightly as he gave John a shy smile before looking back at Stiles. If he’s crying again John thought with a smirk, I can’t be too blame.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

  
Derek moaned in his sleep. His heart pounding painfully in his chest as his mind battled against his body for control.

The screaming of terror began ringing in his ears from the dream. It was Stiles’ voice. Pitiful and helpless…lost somewhere calling for him. Begging him to help. When he tried to move he was trapped, chained and immobile. He could smell the fire, could feel the heat lapping around him. Stiles was trapped in the house and it was burning down around him.

  
And then he saw her through the smoke and flames. Those cold and beautiful eyes…That twisted smile that she had on her seductive lips. Her voice washed over him with a mix of panic, shame and hated desire. He tried desperately to break free, pull away…not see this.  
“What’s the matter lover?” She had whispered against him. “You lost your heart to another pretty human?” She ran her fingers over his chest playfully. “Sounds bad.” She pouted her lips and turned to the sound of Stiles’ cries.

“You know how it will end? Don’t you?” She licked her lips and rubbed her face against his stomach. He roared in fury at her. “He’s so young…breakable…Not like you….You can take the beatings…”

Her eyes flashed at him full of hatred and rage. Her fingers digging into his flesh, making him howl in agony. “I own this heart…I had it first…You were in me…You are a part of me now.”

  
“You’re dead!” He growled savagely lunging at her. “Dead!”

  
“Oh, lover…I’m still in here…” She pulled his head back savagely looking deep into his eyes. “I’m a twisted disease that you’ve allowed to grow inside you…I’m your rage. I’m your mistrust…I’m your…passion.” She laughed at his horrified expression.

  
“Yeah….You remember the fun we had…You hated it but…Mmmm…So good!” She chuckled against him. “That’s what you’ll bring to him…Pain and pleasure…Just like Momma taught you…Right? You want to tear him apart…make him whimper submit only to you…You big bad wild thing…. ‘I’ll eat you up…I love you so’…. She ran her hands down his sides.

“He’s already burning up because of you…You’ve already corrupted him…Just take what’s yours…take it.” Her voice rose steadily. “Take it! Take it! Take it!”

  
He sat up quickly. His claws dragging along the mattress ripping it opened. He rolled on the side of the bed and dragged himself to his feet. He could feel the wolf in him struggling for release. He sobbed at the sensation. Something he hadn’t experienced since he had first turned, first gained control. He steadied his breathing and pulled all his thoughts to his heartbeat. One-two, one two…one –two. He slowly slipped down onto the floor. He was losing his anger…Losing his anchor…He felt afraid…Afraid of what he could lose all over again.

* * *

 

Lydia held up another dress and eyed herself appraisingly. Jackson gave her an appreciative smile. She winked at him then looked at Stiles in the mirror. He was sitting amidst her piles of bags, eyes down, hands twitching. She gave him a slight frown and turned to him. “What is with you today? You are even more distracted than usual?” Stiles startled and looked at her. Jackson smirked. “How the hell can you tell? He’s always a twitching mess!” Stiles threw him a disgusted look.

  
Lydia raised her eyebrow at him. “Well?”

  
Stiles shrugged. “Just haven’t been sleeping well…” Lydia crossed her arms and waited.

  
“Ok…Ok…Is there…something... ‘wrong’ with me…” He pointed at Jackson. “And you shut up!” He fidgeted with his hands. “I mean…Derek and I have been together…for a while…”

  
“Yeah?” Lydia frowned. “Something happen?”

  
Jackson laughed. “I think it because nothings happened!”

  
“Oh my God! Will you shut up!” Stiles jumped up and grabbed his bags. “Go sulk at that Abercrombie & Fitch shop. Maybe someone will want to hire you…For a snuff film.”

He stormed off banging into racks and making people turn to look.

  
“Jackson! Be nice. Stiles come here!” Lydia scurried after him. “Stiles! Stop. Right.Now!” She stamped her foot.

He turned and regarded her. She held his arm. “Talk to me.” She whispered looking at him earnestly. He sighed and looked away.  
“I don’t know what to say…I mean it’s been two weeks since…My dad found out…And is totally…” he wobbled his head slightly, “Well…Not totally…but he’s been pretty cool…Inviting Derek over. Is ok with him being around…Me going to Derek’s…It’s…” He shrugged. “I don’t know? Like we’re not really moving…just being?” He frowned down at his feet. “I mean we watched Enchanted on cable last night for crying out loud!”

  
Lydia smiled. “I’ve got this!” She pulled Stiles arm and he stumbled after her. “I will be your good fairy Cinderella…Prince Scowling won’t know what hit him.” Jackson shook his head at them. “Yeah…It’s a freakin’ fairy tale!”

 

Two hours later Stiles had a new haircut, an excessive amount of facial products,,,some of which he was sure weren’t made for men…and some pretty snazzy clothes. He flopped down on the bed exhausted. Jackson carrying up his other bags looked around his room and rolled his eyes.

  
“Why did Lydia think you’d be of assistance?”

  
Jackson smirked at him. “Because…I have sex appeal and style…. God! Stiles it’s like a twelve year old’s room…No wonder Derek’s gone all limp…He probably feels like a child molester in here!”  
Stiles looked up suddenly. “What? Why would you say that?”

  
Jackson rolled his eyes. “Derek’s a man. Whatever it is about you that he finds…attractive…I’m sure it wasn’t this…” He pulled Stiles’ copy of the Lightning Thief off the shelf. “Or this…” He picked up the stuffed wolf.

  
“Hey! Gimme!” He grabbed it from Jackson. “That’s Sterek…Our…puppy.” Jackson rolled his eyes again. “Puh-Leeze. Stiles come on! Derek is a man of action. He’s tough…not a baby who wants to cuddle and watch Disney movies!”  
“He chose the Little Mermaid not me!”

  
“Yeah but you’re the loser who actually owns it!” Jackson sat down and began rifling through the bags.

“Listen…I know you think that I’m just this shallow…douche…But…” He glanced quickly at Stiles then away. “I know how important it is to finally…find someone…to love. Who loves you back…”

He pulled out a sweater and a pair of black jeans. He held them out to Stiles with a smile.  
Stiles groaned. “Ok.Ok. I’ll try this.” He grabbed them from Jackson with a smirk. Jackson leaned back and watched him. He gave him a smirk. “You’re body’s not half bad.”

  
Stiles flinched “Dude!” and quickly pulled the sweater down over his bare chest. Jackson laughed. “I’ve seen you without clothes Stilinski!” Stiles grumbled. “Yeah…But not with a running commentary.”

  
“Just saying…You are ok looking.” Stiles made a face at him.

  
“Well we can’t all look like you!”

  
Jackson nodded. “True” He looked at Stiles and chuckled. “But you…You’re ok.”

  
“Gee, thanks!” Stiles pulled out the jeans and nervously dropped his pants and looked at Jackson. “What?”

  
Jackson gave him a smirk. “I think you should rethink the smiley face boxers. Don’t you own anything that doesn’t have some comic strip or superhero theme?”

  
Stiles gaped at him. And looked down at his Joe Boxers. “why?”

  
“I think you’d rather have some one else’s smile down there don’t you?” Jackson gave him a wicked smile. Stiles rolled his eyes.

  
“Here!” He dug out a pair of black briefs from the bag. “Lydia foresaw this.” He tossed them at Stiles.

  
“And how the hell would she know?” Stile chuckled.

  
“She’s Lydia!” Jackson smiled. “And you…well, you’re Stiles.”

  
“What is she up too?” Stiles asked looking at Jackson suspiciously.

  
Jackson shrugged. “She’s being your fairy godmother remember…I’m sure she’s got some grand ball in mind. But first she’ll have to get your…Prince on board…Before you can get on board…” He gave Stiles’ a gentle pat. “Trust her…I don’t think Derek will know what hit him.”

 

* * *

 

Derek wiped the oil from his hands and shut the hood of the Camaro gently. He turned and listened to the sound of the approaching car. He didn’t recognize the sound of the engine, but he soon caught the scent. A strange floral mixture of determination, self-confidence, annoyance and new clothes. “Lydia.” He sighed….And she was alone.

He shook his head slightly wondering what new teenage drama was about to unfold at his front door. He leaned back against the hood and crossed his arms as she pulled up.

She parked and got out of the car giving him a stern look, her perk lips pressed together with a slight frown.  
He looked at her and nodded slightly. “Lydia?”

  
She marched up to him carrying a small bag. For a minute he wondered if it was some new Deaton concoction, her face was unreadable and her scent annoyed.

  
She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms. “Why are you being such an ass to Stiles?”  
He arched his brows and gaped. “What?”

  
“You know what I mean…What is the problem?”

  
Derek stepped towards her and she didn’t even flinch slightly just followed him with her eyes.  
“What business is it to you?” He growled softly.

  
“It’s my business. He’s my friend. He loves you…You are hurting him…Making him feel that you aren’t interested…”

  
He scoffed at her and shook his head turning back to wipe an imaginary smudge on the hood. “You don’t know what you’re talking about….We…we’re good. We are together every night…”  
“Yeah. Watching TV. Eating dinner…And?”

  
Derek rolled his eyes. “He knows I care about him…” He turned and headed into the house, Lydia jogged to catch up with him.

  
“Don’t avoid me Derek!” She barked following him inside. He stopped and turned on her, eyes flashing.

  
“You know…I don’t recall inviting you in!” She tilted her head and gave him a smirk.

  
“May I come in?”

  
He smiled slowly, then scowled. “No. Goodbye!”

  
“Well too bad. I want to talk with you. And you are going to listen.”

  
He bowed his head and gritted his teeth. “What?”

  
“I want you to tell me what’s the matter? What’s going on with you? A month ago Stiles was almost dead and you were like ‘ He’s my mate…I’m going to protect him…Love him!” Now you’re acting like some closeted basket case who can’t even hold his hands in public or give him a kiss unless no one is around…”

  
Derek huffed out a breath and marched away from her into the kitchen. She scurried after him. “You act like no one knows what’s going on with the two of you…News flash we all do…Even his father…so!”

  
He turned on her eyes flashing. “It’s none of your business!” He opened the fridge and pulled out a water. He took a drink trying to avoid her laser glare.

  
She pulled out a chair and sat down. Eyes fixed on him. “What are you afraid of?”

  
He slammed the bottle down and turned on her, eyes flashing red. “Everything! Ok! You nosy pain in the ass! Everything!”

  
Lydia recoiled slightly, but held his gaze. She closed her eyes and took a small calming breath. “Talk to me Derek…Tell me…I can take it.”

  
He rubbed his face angrily. Then looked at her. “You? You can take it?” he smirked at her. “This isn’t an all-day shopping trip to the Galleria…”

  
She stood up her hands curling into fists. He eyed her with surprise.

  
“Listen asshole. You may be the big bad Alpha. But you aren’t my Alpha. I was nearly gutted and killed. I’ve been mind- raped by your dead uncle for almost a year. Forced to conduct mystical rites that I never even imagined were possible. Seen and experienced my boyfriend almost killed and then turned into some freakoid lizard monster. I’m a part of this now! And I deserve your respect! Don’t condescend to me because you think I’m just some little girl! And don’t you dare think that I don’t care about Stiles…because I do!” Her fist connected with his jaw faster than he could have imagined. It didn’t hurt but it certainly made her point.

  
She grabbed her hand and looked at it in pain. “Damn it if I broke something!” He chuckled and took her hand gently leading her to the counter. He opened the freezer and placed a bag of frozen vegetables on it. She looked up at him with a frown.

  
“Which is the real you Derek?” She asked softly. “The scary Alpha or this guy?”

  
His eyes flashed at her and then back to her swelling hand and he gave a soft shrug. “Maybe that’s the problem.” He whispered. “I just don’t know anymore.”

 

They sat silently on the porch looking at the gardens Stiles had planted. Lydia pouted down at her hand then looked over at Derek. “So…can we just talk?” He took in a calming breth and turned to her his eyesbrows raised. “You won’t stop until I do…Right?”

  
She smiled sweetly and nodded. “Now you get it.”

  
Derek rubbed his legs nervously. “I never really…Had a relationship…I mean I kind of dated in high school…But it was different…I never felt anything for the girls I dated like I feel for Stiles…It’s confusing…”  
“So…You never?” She watched him carefully. Derek could almost feel her appraising look peeling away his layers.

  
He scowled down at his clenched hands. “Just…Once.”

  
“And who was she?”

  
Derek jumped up and began pacing around the garden. “Lydia! Let’s just stop here.” He looked at her with a mix of anger and defeat.

  
“Obviously. It’s the root of the problem. Maybe it’s time you didn’t just stop…maybe you need to get this out.”

  
He bristled at her. “God you are being almost as relentless as Stiles. I’m not going to discuss my psychological problems with the home coming queen! Just can’t I be!”

  
“Be what Derek? What do you want?”

  
“You…To Leave…Now!” He was breathing heavily. She inched away and looked at him. She could see the subtle changing in his features and her heart began to race. He eyed her smelling the spike in her fear.

  
“What is it making you feel like this!” She gestured at him. He lunged at her teeth snapping. “Anger! Ok! I don’t want to think about it…About her!”

  
She stumbled up and quickly raised her hands. “Stop!” Derek’s eyes got wide and he looked down at his feet that were suddenly trapped immobile on the ground. She gave him a smirk and lifted one eyebrow.  
“Son of a bitch…” He growled and then chuckled. “Stiles’ garden…You planned this?”

  
She shrugged. “Not exactly, but since I didn’t want to get mauled. Figured I’d put it to good use.”

  
Derek shook his head. “I will kill Deaton for teaching the two of you this shit!”

  
“It saved Stiles’ life. It is saving mine now.”

  
Derek sighed. “I wasn’t going to hurt you.”  
“Well. At least now…You have to talk to me.”

  
Derek looked up in panic. “Lydia…”

  
“You need to tell someone…If not for yourself then for Stiles..” She sat back down and smoothed out her skirt waiting. “Who was she and what did she do to you?”

  
Derek ground his teeth. “I really don’t…” She eyed him, and he bowed his head in defeat. “It was Kate…Argent. I was sixteen…” He looked at her. She held his gaze and nodded slowly.

  
“She was the one…Who killed?”

  
“My…My Family.” He bit back the choked sob. “She…used me…”

  
Lydia’s eyes widened. “Derek…” She breathed softly.

  
“Now let me out of this!” He roared at her.

  
“She used you…She was sick and twisted. It wasn’t your fault…” She stood and stepped closer to him.

“It wasn’t your fault…” He turned his eyes away from her. “She didn’t love you Derek…”

  
He flashed his eyes at her in anger and disgust. “But I….I loved her!” He ground his teeth together over the words.

She cautiously reached out to his arm and rubbed it softly. Her eyes on him. “It’s not the same…Stiles is not the same.” He bowed his head. “Stiles loves you. Totally…Completely.You know that? Right?”

  
Derek blinked his eyes and turned away from her. “I…don’t want to…ruin him…Hurt him…”

  
She chuckled. “And how would you do that? By being with him? Loving him…Trusting him?”

  
Derek blinked at her. “He wouldn’t ever hurt you…You would never hurt him…how many times do the two of you have to save each other before you realize that? Stiles has no ulterior motives. No reason to be with you other than the best one…He’s your mate…He is your guardian, just like you are his.” She let her hand fall and Derek felt the circle dissipate. He almost stumbled at the release of it.

He looked up with surprise at Lydia. “She can’t touch you anymore Derek, you are safe. You are loved.”

  
He closed his eyes and saw Stiles’ smile flashing at him. No malice, no games, just truth. Just love. He chuckled slightly and nodded.

  
“And now!” She said grinning brightly. “You and I have a romantic weekend to plan!”

  
He furrowed his brows at her. She giggled and waved her small plastic bag at him. “It’s time you felt what making love…with someone who loves you…is all about!”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

“I really…Really need your help Stiles!” Lydia hung off his arm as they maneuvered through the hallway.

Stiles readjusted his book bag and looked down at her. “Why can’t your mom just…you know hire some people…Or get Jackson to help…”

  
Lydia frowned up at him. “She’s away on her yoga detox weekend. And since the divorce she’s decided to become all militant single mother. She thinks my cleaning up and opening the beach house will be…Character building…Jackson hates things like this and will whine and complain the entire time!” Lydia stuck out her lip in a petulant pout, and made her eyes go big. Stiles groaned and looked up at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh. “Pretty please? You are a wizard at cleaning and then we can go out to dinner or the boardwalk…Walk on the beach?” She leaned her head against his shoulder.

  
“Ok. Ok!” He huffed. “But I have a paper to write and…I wanted to see Derek…” He looked down at his sneakers as they flopped along. “We haven’t been talking much…” Lydia hid a small smile and nodded. “But absence makes the heart fonder! Right? Let him miss you for a change.” Stiles shrugged. “I guess? I’ll have to clear it with my dad…”

  
“Yea! I love you. I’ll pick you up after school…Pack your new clothes…In case we go out!” Lydia gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sauntered off with a self-satisfied swagger.

Stiles watched her go with a slight smile. Why did he feel there was more to this than cleaning?

Stiles legs couldn’t stop shaking the entire ride there. Lydia finally looked over at him in exasperation and eyed him. “Did you Not take your Adderall today? You’re making the whole car shake!” Stiles placed his hands on his legs to stop them.

  
“I did…I just…Feel all jumpy…and nervous?” He craned his head to look into the back seat at the bags piled there. “What’s all this stuff?”

Lydia shrugged. “Groceries, cleaning stuff…” Stiles looked at her. “Ok…”

  
“Well we’ve got to eat…Right?” Lydia smiled at him. “By the way did you talk to Derek?”

  
Stiles frowned and looked out the window. “Yeah. He said he and Peter had stuff to do so they’d be gone this weekend…He sounded…Nervous…” Stiles’ legs began twitching again. He ran his finger along the window softly. “He didn’t sound like himself…” he turned to look at Lydia. “You don’t think he…He’s gotten…”

  
“What?” She laughed keeping her eyes focused ahead.

  
“Tired of me…maybe…Came to his senses…” He twisted the string of his hoodie around his fingers, teeth biting down on his lips. Lydia turned slowly to him and rolled her eyes at him.

  
“It could happen!” Stiles groaned. “he woke up and realized…I had a crush on this spastic mess of a kid…Who has never done ANYTHING…dated ANYONE…and now how the hell do I let him down gently without causing some teenage angst ridden scene…”

  
“Really Stiles? Really?” Lydia chuckled. “Because he sounded weird on the phone? He’s Derek. He is weird…”

  
Stiles turned on her. “He’s not weird…only…” He tried untangling the knot that had somehow gotten tied around his finger. “…complicated.”

  
“Well. There you have it. And here we are!” She chuckled as they pulled up. Stiles forgot the throbbing pain from his bound finger to gasp at the beach house.

  
“Holy God! That’s your families…Beach house? It’s nicer than my actual house!” Lydia parked the car and smiled at him. “This is going to be awesome!”

* * *

 

Stiles and Lydia unpacked the car and carried in the bags and piled them into the kitchen. Lydia opened the blinds and stood back looking out at the glowing sunset. She pulled opened the slider and took in a deep breath. “I wish I could live here year round! I love the ocean!” Stiles was spinning around taking in the house. “I’d move in with you!” He nodded with a chuckle.

  
Lydia turned and grabbed his bags. “Let me show you your room.” She marched up the stairs with Stiles following wide mouthed behind. “There are two bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. The deck connects the two rooms. The laundry room is downstairs off the kitchen. There is an outside shower…And a Jacuzzi…Which we should clean out…and run. Here you go!” She opened the door with a flourish.

Inside looked like a cover spread from Pottery Barn Rich Folks Beach House 101. Stiles gaped at the king sized bed, the white washed furniture and the sea glass lamps. He furrowed his brow at her. “For me?”

  
She nodded. “Of course…Since you will be doing most of the work! I figure you’d like the biggest bed! Come on the stuff is in here.” She pulled out the vacuum packed comforters and sheets. ‘My mom lives for these space bags…Keeps everything neat and tidy.” They undid the sheets and comforters, opened the windows and made the bed. Stiles fell face first into the downy bed. “MMMhhmm.I could definitely live here!” He mumbled into the fabric. Lydia smacked him on his ass. “Come on…Lot’s more to do!”

“I’ll get the food in the fridge …You go start up the Jacuzzi. The stuff and directions are in the cupboard next to the outside shower. Now…Shoo…Get busy!”

When Stiles left, Lydia quickly pulled out her phone and texted. “It’s a go!” Then began unloading her bags into the fridge. The smile never leaving her face.

 

Stiles returned inside sopping wet. Lydia tilted her head and chuckled at him. “Have a little problem?” Stiles looked down at himself and smirked. “It was a devious beast but I succeeded…” He sniffed at himself. “But now I smell like the kiddy pool!”

Lydia folded the last of the furniture covers. “Go take a shower. Get changed. We’ll go out and get something for dinner tonight…” She looked up at the clock with a small frown. “It’s too late to cook.”

  
Stiles shook his head. “No. I can make something…” She shook her head. “No! I mean…It’s fine. Go quick…Take your shower get dressed and we can go out and have some fun! Ok?”

  
Stiles smiled and shook his head. “Ok? I’ll go…” He looked back at her as he went up the stairs. “You ok?” She nodded quickly. “Yea…Just want to go…out…so quick. Step to it!”

 

Stiles nearly melted with pleasure standing under the shower. He spent as much time playing with the different settings on the six shower heads as he did cleaning himself.

Finally he pulled himself away from the seductively enticing plumbing and got out to get dressed. He wrapped the towel snugly around himself and patted into the bedroom. On his bed was laid out his new clothes and a note written in Lydia’s small neat cursive.

  
**“Stiles, This weekend is for you! You have until midnight on Sunday! Get dressed in your nice clothes, put on a big smile, and know that you are LOVED.**   
**P.S. I am throwing out these Spongebob boxers. I mean really Stiles?**   
**Love your Fairy Godmother.”**

Stiles shook his head and reread the note. “What the…?” He heard a car starting up, and rushed to the window to see Lydia driving off. He grabbed the pants and shirt she had laid out and jumped into them quickly. He rushed down the stairs and froze as he saw who was standing looking out at the ocean.

  
“Derek?!” Stiles felt his heart begin to pound as Derek turned and smiled shyly at him. Stiles shook his head his head to clear the very obvious weird walking romantic movie daydream he was having.

  
Derek raised his eyes at him with a soft smile. “Surprised?” He whispered through his smile.

  
“Surprised!” Stiles chuckled. He walked down to him. Derek shuffled nervously on his feet watching him. “What are you doing…Here?”

  
Derek lifted his eyebrows and shrugged. “A determined red-head had a master plan. We’re just the pawns in her game.” He reached out and took Stiles’ hand.

“She wanted us to have…Some time…Together…” Derek looked own nervously, a faint flush touching his cheeks.

  
Stiles’ heart felt like it would explode. He could feel the nervous tension raging through him. “A-Alone…”

  
Derek nodded softly. “This…This… ok with you?” He looked nervously down at Stiles. Stiles mouth dropped open and closed quickly as his brain processed what this actually meant. His smile spread wide over his face.

  
“Uh! Yeah!” He nearly leaped into Derek’s arms. Their lips pressing softly and deeply. Derek laughed against his ear. “I take that as you’re glad Lydia did this!”

  
“Shhh. Less talky more kissy!”

  
Derek chuckled against his mouth. “We have all weekend, Stiles!”

 

  
Stiles looked up at him with a teary faced smile. “We do! Don’t we!” He held Derek’s face in his hands and looked at him in disbelief. “Just me and you…”

  
“Just me and you!” Derek smiled again.

 

He pulled out a folded envelope. He gave it a little wave. “I was given instructions!” He arched his eyebrow at Stiles who chuckled softly at it.

  
“Ok. Let’s hear it!” They sat side by side on the coach and looked at it. Derek looked at him. “You want me to read it to you?” Stiles snuggled against him. “Yes, Please.”

  
Derek opened up the letter, cleared his throat, and began reading:

  
“Dear Prince Scowling…” Derek scowled and looked down at Stiles’ wide mouthed smirk. “I am so using that!” he hooted.

  
Derek arched a brow at him but continued. “…Reservations have been made at Corey’s for seven, under the name “Sterek”, which was Jackson’s idea…so don’t ask me. The directions are on the fridge. Jackson is treating so it’s all taken care of. I want the two of you to enjoy this time. Talk…Share and be with one another. Here are my must do’s! Walk on the beach under the moon. Soak in the Jacuzzi, Hold hands on the boardwalk. Kiss as much as you can…Without being too grossly PDA. And just be with each other! I think this will be good for both of you. I expect full details on Monday Morning. Lydia”

  
Derek smirked down at the note and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles looked at it with a smile. Then reached up to kiss Derek tenderly. ‘Ok. You heard her! Dinner first! Go get dressed! Chop chop! I’m already thinking ahead to that Jacuzzi! Naked wet Derek!” Stiles closed his eyes and gave out a small groan. Derek smacked his head affectionately. “Ok. Down boy!”

  
Derek grabbed his clothes and kissed Stiles’ head. “I’ll be right back.”

 

When he came downstairs he was wearing his jeans with a button down shirt. His hair was wet and slicked backed. Stiles grinned at him. “Nice…Very nice.”  
Derek pulled him to his chest. “Ok? I’m presentable?”

  
Stiles chuckled. “I’ll need to bring a bat to keep the creepers off of you!”

 

 

Stiles took an almost perverse delight in ordering the most expensive items on the menu. He could almost hear Jackson’s whine as he rattled off his choices to the waiter. Derek eyed him with a surprised huff. “Hungry?” He smiled. “With Jackson paying? You bet!”

Stiles reached a hand hesitantly across the table and Derek looking around took it softly. “This…This is nice.” He whispered.

Stiles was mesmerized by the way the candle’s glow flickered over Derek’s face.

  
“You are so gorgeous…” he smiled. Derek ducked his head down shyly. Stiles squeezed his hand gently. “Really.” He leaned forward to him. “I look at you and I just can’t believe…That…This…is real…I,” Stiles looked down. “I keep expecting you to tell me ‘April Fools’…or that I’ll wake up and it was all just…a mistake.”

  
Derek tightened his grip on Stiles’ hand. “Look at me.” He whispered, his eyes wide, and serious. “I love you…I have since…” He chuckled. “You climbed into your dad’s cruiser all big and tough…To tell me you weren’t afraid of me.” Derek laughed remembering.

“I thought this kid is something else…Even though your heart was pounding in terror…You cared enough for Scott, you loved someone enough…to risk…” He stopped and blinked looking away. “I wanted someone…to do that…for me…”

  
Stiles lips trembled and his eyes glistened looking at him. “Derek…”

  
The waiter appeared with a tray and a confused look. “Which appetizer would you like to start with?” He eyed the sparse table space. Stiles smiled up. “All of them!” Derek rolled his eyes helplessly at the waiter.

  
As they ate the silence descended. “I…Uhmm.Never really went out on…a date…like this.” Stiles mumbled into his salad. Derek stopped his fork in mid-air and looked at him. “Really?”

  
Stiles swallowed. “Well…Once me and Lydia…almost…but then we went to the diner…”

  
“We went to the diner.” Derek said with a slight smile.

  
“Yeah. But we weren’t dating…We are dating …right?” Derek looked up at him with a laugh.

  
“I…guess…so?”

  
“I mean…The mate thing…It’s not really a googable item…I’m not sure what it all means?” Stiles looked at Derek.

  
“I…honestly…Don’t know that much about it…My mom.” Derek pushed his dish away slightly. “She had just begun to explain it to us…Laura and me. It’s not an exact science…”

  
Stiles pushed his food around with his fork. “Well, what did she tell you?”

  
Derek smiled at him. “That when we found our ‘mate’ they’d play havoc on our emotions…Everything gets heightened around them…We would get very protective of them…Seek them out…”

  
Stiles smiled. “Push them into walls?”

  
Derek chuckled. “You sure do know how to press my buttons!”

  
Stiles smiled and began to play with his napkin nervously. “Did you ever…think someone…else…was your mate?” He dropped his eyes away quickly as Derek stared at him. Derek looked away, eyes closed tightly hands, gripping his legs. “Stiles…You know that…Kate.”

  
Stiles looked at him. “But…was it the same? The feelings?” Stiles felt his heart pound in fear of the answer. Derek regarded him and sighed. “No. Stiles. It wasn’t the same…Maybe…I thought at first…That she and I…”

  
Stiles shook his head slowly. “If she hadn’t been…You know…Bat shit crazy…”

  
“I was only just sixteen…We were so cut off from everyone…I just fell for her bullshit…”

  
Stiles took a deep breath. “Derek…I’m only seventeen…D…Do you think I just fell for your bullshit?”

He looked away quickly. He could feel Derek’s eyes on him, could feel the sudden rush of panic from him. “It’s what you think? Isn’t it?” Stiles said low looking down at the napkin. “That you are…like her? Corrupting me?”

Derek’s breath came out in a grunt, as if Stiles had physically hit him. Stiles eyes looked up and locked on his. “Because if that’s the case…This can’t happen…"

  
“Stiles…” Derek reached out his hand to him. The silent ‘please’ apparent in his eyes. Stiles slowly reached out and took his hand feeling the trembling of Derek through the warm flesh.

He closed his eyes at the sorrow and longing he felt. “I’m so scared…” Derek breathed out barely audible. “Of getting hurt…of hurting you…” Stiles blinked furiously at the tears in his eyes. He looked over at Derek’s sad face. He could see every betrayal every pain etched there. He gently stroked the hand with his fingers.

“I am no idiot…Despite what other’s may think. Derek, I’m going into this eyes wide opened…I know what I am doing…What I want…Who I want.” Derek smiled and blinked slowly at him.

“we are in this together? Just like the swimming pool…I’ll hold you up.You’ll hold me up…Right?” Derek nodded swiftly and chuckled then leaned in slowly. “Kiss me…” he whispered. Stiles smirked. “Here?” Derek nodded seriously. “We don’t want o piss off Lydia right?”

  
Stiles nodded. “Absolutely!” He stretched forward and pressed his lips to Derek’s.

A slight gasp of breath caught them by surprise. Looking over they saw Mrs. Wrangler, purse clutched to her chest, eyes wide behind her horn-rimmed glasses gawking at them.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other and laughed, then turned to smile up at her.

  
“Mrs. Wrangler? This is a surprise!” Stiles hand still held Derek’s even though he had tried to snake it away. Stiles eyed him as if to say. ‘Don’t you dare!’.

  
“I thought that was you Stiles….I was just coming over to say hello…” Her eyes zeroed in on Derek. “and didn’t realize…you had uhhm…company…” She looked around nervously. “Is your father…the Sheriff here?” She stressed the word and glanced at Derek with a squinted eye.

“I’m down visiting my sister Pearl….” She gestured over to a large woman seated across the restaurant. “She lives down here….What are you doing…exactly?”  
Stiles lifted Derek’s hand softly. “We’re on a date…Derek and me…Romantic spot…Beach…Moonlight… you get it…Right?”

  
Mrs. Wrangler clutched her purse even tighter to her chest. Eyes wide looking at them. “Uh…A date! Well. Of course….I just wanted to say….Hello….so ‘Hello’” She nodded and scrambled back to her sister. Their heads leaning in close, faces abashed with the scandal of it.

Derek grinned at Stiles. Stiles looked over at her and chuckled. “By this time tomorrow we will be the news of every sewing circle and church supper in Beacon Hills.”

  
Derek sighed and nodded. “Let’s finish up.” Stiles gawked at him, “Without sampling everything on the dessert menu?” He shook his head furiously. “I don’t think so!”

 

They walked slowly down the boardwalk. The crowds of people loud and laughing around them.

“Wonder what it’s like at the height of summer?” Stiles asked. Derek shrugged, his hands deep into his pockets. He eyed the crowd of people nervously.

“Want to try some of the games?” Stiles smiled at him. Derek nodded. Stiles reached out and gently pulled his hand free. Derek looked at him startled. “Remember Lydia’s rules!” Stiles fingers laced together with his. Derek sighed softly and nodded.

Stiles gave the hand a gentle squeeze. A group of teenagers leaning against the buildings cat called to them. Stiles could feel Derek stiffen against him. Stiles looked over at the kids and smirked then quickly kissed Derek on the cheek.

“Aww. Gross! Fags!” One of the teens laughed. His girlfriend smacked him. “Shut up idiot!” She snarled. She watched them pass eyes wide. “I’d totally fangirl those two!” Stiles gave her a nod and they headed towards the arcade.

 

“Hot tub! Hot Tub! Hot Tub!”

Stiles raced into the house and began shedding his clothes.

Derek laughed watching him, his arms piled up with cheap carny toys. He dumped them over the couch as Stiles ran outside, his little black briefs like a homing beacon for his eyes.

Stiles immediately ran back inside. “Too COLD! Too Cold!….Oh my God! Isn’t this California!” He jumped on Derek. Wrapping his legs around him. “Carry me!” Derek chuckled into his chest.

“Where?” Derek’s hand slipped slowly down Stiles’ back caressing him. Stiles pressed his lips together, and raised his eyebrows looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

He leaned in and whispered. “Hot shower?” He blushed and wiggled slightly against Derek.

Derek smiled and nodded slightly. He carried Stiles two steps at a time to the bathroom. He could feel the pounding of Stiles heart. He carefully let him down. Stiles turned on the shower then turned to look at Derek, his teeth biting down expectantly on his lips. Derek smirked at him.

“What? You expecting a show?”

  
Stiles nodded vigorously. “Yes Please! and Thank you!”

  
Derek dropped his head and laughed, then slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He let his fingers linger at each button pulling the fabric softly apart. Stiles’ eyes were darting everywhere taking in every moment.

He bit down on his knuckles and giggled with glee as Derek pulled the shirt off. Then carefully Derek kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. Slowly he skimmed them down over his legs.

  
Stiles threw up his hands and cheered. “Commando! Thank you baby Jesus!”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Rated M)

  
Stiles shimmied out of his black briefs and blushed down at his body.

“Uhhhm…Not the greatest.” He chuckled looking up at Derek. Derek’s eyes didn’t seem to agree. They widened as he took in all of Stiles. His lips parted slightly and he smiled up at him.

“I think it’s very good.” He took two steps and pulled Stiles with him under the steamy water. His hands tracing down Stiles’ slick form. “We are going to do this.” He snarled into Stiles’ neck with a happy grin. ‘You…Sure?” His teeth nibbling down Stiles’ neck. Stiles arms pulled him tightly against his body feeling every inch of Derek’s strength pulsing against him.

“Oh.Yeah! We are going to do this. Now…later, tomorrow…again tomorrow…tomorrow night…” Derek stopped his talking with a deep kiss. His tongue sliding around lapping at the drops of water flowing down Stiles’ face. Stiles pushed him back slightly. His eyes down looking with unabashed desire. He gave him a saucy smile then slowly began licking down his chest, stopping to add his own nips.

He cupped Derek gently and pulled him tightly into his mouth, making Derek arch his back, and gasp out. Derek’s hands stroked Stiles’ face and head. Stiles moved slowly cautiously examining every subtly of him. His fingers touching, holding and caressing.

Derek’s hand grasped at the doorframe as his legs began to buckle. “Holy God Stiles!” He moaned. “Where the hell did you learn that?”

Stiles popped off with a smirk. “The internet! Research!” Derek shook his head at him with a laugh. “Well don’t stop!”

  
Stiles happily obliged. His hands digging into the rock hard ass cheeks, pulling Derek in deeper than he thought he’d manage. Derek took up a soft litany of Stiles’ name. The steady rocking of Derek’s hips let him know he was doing it right. Stiles reached beneath and stroked at Derek’s balls and gently probed his crack.

Derek pulled away quickly letting the hot release hit over Stile’s face. Derek laughed and bent down licking him swiftly,then pulled him up and pushed him against the wall, pining his arms.

His eyes were flaring with desire. He pushed their mouths together. “Your turn!” He grinned at Stiles. Stiles whimpered as Derek knelt before him, hands holding him tightly as his tongue swirled and tasted every inch of him.

Derek paused and looked up at Stiles as he slowly opened his mouth and took him in inch by inch. His eyes fixed on Stiles, Stiles groaned at the sight and rolled his head back as the new sensation engulfed his entire body.

He now understood. It was real. It was happening to him! It was as if his body had finally woken after some long dream and it was in a very..very happy place.

Derek’s arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him in deeply. His mouth pulsing and moving around Stiles. Stiles felt the jolt run through him his balls tightened and he came like he had never thought was humanly possible.

Derek held him up and continued to lick and suck until Stiles felt he was made of air and folded atop him.

  
“Holy Mother of God!” He laughed against Derek’s back.

Derek released him and lifted him up slowly. He smiled at Stiles and leaned in to kiss him. Gently, softly he nuzzled his neck and ears. “You liked?” Stiles rubbed his face tenderly.

“Uhmmm. Only better than Christmas,Birthdays, Ice Cream, chocolate cake, curly fries and baby puppies!” Stiles laughed. He leaned into Derek.

“I’m sorry I …Came so soon!”

Derek smirked at him. “Uh. I came first…So.Sorry.It’s been a long…time.”

  
Stiles looked at him. “You mean you haven’t?”

  
Derek kissed him again. “Not since…You know who. But this…”He grabbed the soap and began washing Stiles. “Is so much more…So better.”

  
Stiles grinned and popped off the shampoo lid. He lathered up Derek’s hair and grinned at him. “You know I did a lot…I mean a lot… of research.” Derek smiled at him from the foam. “Then we’d better put your..eh-hm, skills to the test.”

* * *

 

Derek lit the candles one by one. Each small golden flicker illuminating more and more of his muscled body to Stiles’ unabashed scrutiny.

Derek looked down at himself and back up at Stiles with a slight chuckle. He rubbed his hands over his chest and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. “You like what you see?”

Stiles gaped at him. “If any more blood is diverted from my head to other…certain body parts I’ll pass out!” Stiles laughed. He nervously pulled back the sheet to expose himself to Derek so he could see exactly what he meant.

Derek allowed his eyes to wander up and down Stiles’ slim and muscular form. He swallowed and licked his lips at the sight. Stiles chuckled. “Hungry like the wolf?”

Derek smirked at him and slowly lowered himself onto the bed. His hand gingerly running up Stiles’ legs raising small goose bumps and making Stiles’ heart pound in expectation. Stiles’ hands ran up and down along Derek.

He looked at him in wonder. “I may have Mr. Happy but you…you have Mr. Awesome. Stiles playfully tapped the huge member bouncing anxiously against his leg.

“It’s all for you, Stiles.” Derek leaned down and breathed against Stiles’ hip, bringing his nose up to lap gently against the soft curve. Stiles stretched out underneath him. Derek’s fingers slowly traced alongside his body, etching along the ribcage to his arms. The soft caresses sending off shockwaves throughout Stiles’ body. Derek reached under his armpit and softly licked and nibbled making Stiles squirm. Stiles hands curled into Derek’s hair and pulled him gently up to his mouth. He melted into Derek, tongues twisting, teeth nipping softly.

“You’ve got me now. What are you going to do with me?” He teased Derek.

  
Derek lifted his head and looked down at him with a smile. “My Stiles! What big eyes you have!” Stiles chuckled and licked his neck.

  
“The better to see you!”

  
Derek dropped lower taking Stiles fingers into his mouth, tongue licking at his palms. “And what big hands you have!”

  
“The better to hold you!” Stiles reached down and grabbed Derek’s penis tightly.

Derek groaned against his chest. His smile causing his stubble to dance up and down against Stiles. He licked a trail up to Stiles’ throat, nipping playfully at his chin.

“What a big mouth you have…” Stiles pushed him over gently. With a smile he nodded. “The better to do this…” Derek flung back his arms as he felt Stiles slowly engulf him.

The warm soft pressure of his tongue lapping over every inch of him. He felt Stiles’ mouth open even more to accommodate him, going down deeper, tighter than he could have imagined. He looked down at Stiles’ in wonder. “Holy shit!” He murmured at the sight of Stiles’ pink full lips stretched over him.

Stiles smiled around his task and withdrew, bringing soft kisses up Derek’s muscular abs. The fear was gone. He knew this territory. He wanted to map out every inch of it as his own.

Stiles lay atop of Derek and they ground together gently. “Oh.my. god. You feel so good.” He breathed into Derek’s ear.

Derek groaned and pulled him up onto his chest, tongue lapping out licking his stomach, his face buried into Stiles’ crotch. “Mine!” he growled. He licked underneath Stiles balls, mouthing them softly. Stiles hands braced against the wall as Derek’s mouth took him. He had never imagined anything to feel as good as Derek’s hot mouth over him. He groaned softly and rolled his hips against the movement of Derek.

Derek’s hands cupped his ass softly kneading him gently opened. His fingers probing and touching in slow tantalizing ways. “Derek! Derek!” He could feel Derek smile around him and deepen the pressure.

“Oh. My. God!” Stiles bit down on his own arm trying desperately to make the sensation of pleasure Derek’s hands and mouth were bringing him last. But it was too much. Stiles whole body shook with the tremor of his release. He felt as if every nerve in his body was centered on his penis, which Derek took great pains to keep firmly in place.

  
“No fair!” He collapsed against Derek. “I need to build up some staying power!” Derek chuckled and pulled him atop his chest.

“We have all night!” he smirked. Stiles head popped up. “Derek?”

  
Derek turned and looked at him. “Yea?”

  
“I’d like to…Uhmm…Try something else…” Derek frowned slightly in confusion. “Like?”

  
Stiles blushed and dipped his head down. “Well, Danny showed me..” Derek lurched up almost making stiles fall from the bed.

  
“What!?” He looked down at Stiles, who began to laugh. “No! Not like that…he showed me…stuff on the internet…” Stiles pulled Derek back down. “Jeez…Note to self…Jealousy..check.”

  
Derek chuckled. “You want to try something he showed you. Aren’t you the eager student.”

Stiles climbed up and straddled his hips. He looked down seriously at Derek. “Yea.I am.”

Derek could feel the soft gentle movements of Stiles against him. His eyes widened. “Stiles…I don’t know…”

  
Stiles leaned into him and closed his mouth with a kiss. “I do.” He murmured. “I want to do this…feel this with you.”

Derek gave a small groan as Stiles reached beneath him. “Together this time…Ok?” Derek nodded dazed as he looked into Stiles’ eyes. “Together.” He whispered.

Stiles rolled off him grabbing his overnight bag from the floor. Derek felt his heart pounding in expectation. Slowly Stiles climbed back on him and gave him a smirk. “Now just stay there…I’ll do the…rest.”

He straddled Derek’s hips, his hand cool and wet made Derek’s penis twitch achingly. He rubbed firmly moistening every inch, then carefully he unrolled a condom onto Derek. Stiles smiled down at him and positioned himself slowly lowering until Derek could feel the hot warmth over the tip of his penis.

Stiles stopped and breathed deeply opening himself, offering more and more to Derek. Derek felt the heat rage through him, he watched Stiles through his half closed eyes, could feel his claws gripping the mattress.

Stiles teeth bit down on his lips as the pain flashed over his face and a small whimper escaped his mouth. Derek fought the urge to lift up into him. Fought the wolf’s drive to take what was his. He bit down on his own lip as the pleasure and warmth sucked him in.

Stiles leaned forward and pulled his mouth to his. “Now.” He breathed into Derek’s mouth. “Derek…Now…Fuck me.”

Derek nearly howled with pleasure as he and Stiles began to move together.

His hands reaching and touching over Stiles, loving every small goose bump, every wisp of hair. He pushed up to take Stiles mouth against his, feeling every thrust explode out in Stiles’ gasping breath.

He cradled Stiles’ penis in his hand and matched his strokes with every thrust of his hips. Stiles stretched back with a choked sobbing sound. They moved as one, every breath every heartbeat was in perfect unison.

When the climax hit them both they were out of time and space in the moment, and they shuddered at the intensity of it. Derek stared wide eyed at Stiles. He had never known what this was…How wrong he had been about Kate. This was what it should be…always be. He felt the tears streaming down his face as Stiles collapsed happily against him. He could feel his heart beating, his breath softening, the warmth of loving someone pouring into every part of him. Stiles gripped him fiercely and kissed him over and over. This was what it all meant. He smiled into Stiles head and kissed him.  
They were mates.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment!


End file.
